Finding Timmy
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the fifth Pixar film. After Timmy get kidnapped, his father Danny has to go rescued him while getting help from a whacked out robot named Jenny. Danny x Jenny, Ash x Ami, Sora x Ariel, Tommy x June, Timmy x Lisa, Lilo x Li. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue: Megadramon Attack!

Author's note  
As I work on Meet The Fentons, it's time to get to work on a parody I have waited a long time to do, a parody of _Finding Nemo_. This one will have couples I haven't work on yet, one which will be cut short. No offense to anyone who likes it. Anyway, let's begin.

**Prologue: Megadramon Attack!**

Somewhere in the world, there is a place called the Magical Realm, a place where magical creatures lived. It is here where our story begins. The place where it will begin is a place where you can get a great view.  
"Wow...I like it." said a female voice happily.  
"You got it, babe." said a male voice in agreement.  
"Wow again!"  
"You said that but I like it."  
This came from a house where two halfas are floating in front of it. One of them is a male being with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it. His name is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom.  
The other is a female halfa that have white hair with a small ponytail on the top, green eyes, white bracelets, a white tank top with a "SP" on it, a black-white plaid shirt, and white boots. Her name is Samantha Manson AKA Sam Phantom, Danny's wife.  
"This is cool." said Danny with a smile.  
"I see it. It is beautiful." said Sam with a smile. She and Danny have been married for a while now. They loved each other so much, they wouldn't dream of letting each other go.  
"Well, when I promised ya a great view, you didn't realize I would get ya a view of the Magical Realm, right Sammy?" Sam chuckles as her husband flies out of the home and breaths a bit. "Man, a halfa like me would like it. What can I say? Your man deliver or what?"  
"He delivered, first class!"  
"It wasn't easy though."  
Sam smirks as Danny flies back. She can tell what she means by the comment as she said, "I know. Other people other than you wanted this place, huh?"  
"You got it, every one besides halfas." said Danny proudly.  
"You did good, my ghost child, you did good." Danny takes his wife's hand and takes her to a view on the other side with shows the neighborhood of Atlantica. Sam said with a smile, "And the view of Atlantica is cool! I mean, check it out!"  
The couple hugs each other and looks at the neighborhood near their home. Magical beings, halfas, dragons, lions, warriors, etc. go about their business. A lot of activity is happening all over town.  
Danny smiles but then he notices a concern look on his wife's face. He said, "Sam? You like this place, right?"  
"Oh, I like it. I really do!" insisted Sam. She flies away from the sight and out of the home with a concern look as Danny flies after her. "But seriously know that the drop off is desirable with great schools and a great view and all that, but is it worth having a lot of space?"  
"Sam, look at me. These are our kids we're talking about. They'd want what is best, right?" Danny then points to the house then flies back into it before peeking out saying, "I mean check this out! When they wake up and poke their heads out, they will see a dragon flying by their bedroom window! I'm telling ya! They are going to freak!"  
"Danny, please! You will wake the kids!"  
Danny chuckles sheepishly as he said, "Right. Almost forgot."  
The two flies to a hole nearby. It is a place where magical couples put their eggs so they can hatch warmly. They look in and smiles as they see a lot of eggs in there. Their kids are in there sleeping and dreaming.  
"Awww...look at them. They're dreaming I bet." cooed Sam with a smile.  
"Yep! Our friends the Simpsons, the Showrons, and the Pelekais have kids too. Even Sora is going to have a kid soon with his wife Ariel." said Danny smiling.  
"Yet. We still got to name them though."  
"Name them? Now. Well...I guess so. Uh...this half can be called Danny Jr. and the other halfa will be Sam Jr. There, that isn't so bad, huh?"  
Danny flies off thinking that all is said and done. However Sam smiles as her kids as she said, "Personally, I prefer Timmy myself. What do you think?"  
The halfa pauses then asks, "Timmy?" He pauses again then shrugs. Anything to please the mistress. "Okay, one of them will be Timmy, but most of them will be Dannt Jr., okay?"  
"Oh man. In a couple of days, we will be parents at last! I am excited."  
"Tell me about it." Danny smiles happily. He can't wait to see his beautiful children's faces when they wake up and see him. Then he looks concerned. "But...won't they hate me? I mean..."  
"Danny." said Sam rolling her eyes. She expects her husband to be like this.  
"No, really!"  
The two flies back into the house as Sam goes in first saying, "Come on, Danny. We got over 400 eggs. I bet one of them will like you."  
Danny sighs. Maybe his wife is right. Perhaps one of his kids will like him or more. He then goes into the house and gave a mischievous look to wife.  
"What's with the look?" asked Sam puzzled.  
"You remember how we met, right?" remarked Danny with a smirk.  
"Uh...refresh my memory though I try to forget."  
"Well allow me." Danny said. Then to his wife's delight, he plays a game of chase with her as he reenact the first meeting, "'Hey miss! I got something in my lip! Can you see if there's a hook in it'?"  
"Oh Danny." giggled Sam as she keeps away from Danny happily.  
"'Closer because it may be wiggling'!"  
Danny then puckers up his lips trying to kiss Sam as she continues laughing while saying, "Get away, go away!"  
Sam flies out of the house as Danny follows yelling, "Here he is, Mr. Cutie!"  
The two have a lot of fun. But then Danny stops and notices something wrong. Everything is quiet, too quiet. The neighbors are nowhere in sight.  
"Sam...where is everyone?" asked Danny concerned. He then notices that Sam is not moving freezing in place. The female halfa looks horrified as she spots something. The male halfa turns and gasps as he saw what Sam just saw.  
It's a red sea serpent creature with green hair a green tail, and six fins on each side. It wore a yellow helmet with a blade-like dagger on the top of the helmet. It is called a Megadramon and right now he is hissing deadly towards the two. It is looking for a meal and now it has found one.  
"Sam...get into the house now." said Danny quietly to Sam in concern. He will try to keep this Digimon away from his wife and kids. Sam looks concerned as she looks at the eggs. They are exposed, wide open for an attack by the Megadramon. "Sam, don't worry about the kids! They will be fine, just get inside!"  
Sam however flies to the unhatched kids very fast. No matter what, she isn't going to let her kids get killed. Megadramon saw her heading to the kids and roars as it chases her.  
"No!" screams Danny. He flies down fast to save his wife before it's too late, only to end up bumping into the Megadramon. The Digimon snarls sinisterly at the halfa as he bites trying to eat him. The halfa fires some blasts at him. But Megadramon hits Danny with a fin sending him crashing into a rock.  
"Ohhhh..." groaned Danny as he soon went unconscious landing right back in his home. The last thing he heard was a roar echoing.

Danny was still unconscious when a voice begins to wake him saying, "Danny? Danny?"  
Danny groans as he wakes up wondering what happened. He sees six figures near him. The first figure is a well-built teenage man about twenty five years old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. His name is Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer.  
The second figure is a twenty four and a half year old woman that had long pink hair, pink eyes, and two hairpuffs along with a flower on her head. She wore a yellow and orange patterned dress, along with a white belt and white boots. Her name is Ami Onuki, rock star and Ash's wife.  
The third figure is a well-built twenty three old man, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora Strife, the holder of the Keyblade.  
The fourth figure is a twenty two year old woman with long red hair, crowning her pretty head, matched her bright red lips. Her shirt was yellow and her shorts were green while her sandals were aqua green. Her warm and happy eyes were bright blue. She is Ariel (Triton) Strife and the daughter of King Triton.  
The fifth figure is a twenty four year old violet haired man with black eyes. He wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans, and white-red sneakers. His name is Tommy Pickles, a camera director with magical powers.  
The last figure is a twenty-three year old Asian woman, and she had brown eyes, freckles, and long raven hair, except for one strand of hair, which was actually pink. She was wearing a green midriff t-shirt with red rims, a red collar, and a red dragonfly symbol on the front, blue jeans held up by a brown belt, brown pants, and a wristband studded with gems around her right wrist. Her name is Juniper 'June' Lee, Tommy's wife.  
"I think he's coming to." said Ash in relief as Danny wakes up.  
"What? Hey, what's going on?" asked Danny worried. He notices that each of the females has an egg each. But the Ketchums and the Pickles aren't expecting, unless...  
"Glad goodness you're alive, Danny. We fear you were lost to that Megadramon that attacked the neighborhood." said Sora with a sigh. "The Simpsons, the Showrons, and the Pelekais have been killed along with most of their kids. Most of ours are gone."  
"We're lucky that we saved one of ours in the nick of time." agreed Ariel.  
"We managed to save one of each and since they're orphans, Ash and I will take care of two, a girl from the Simpsons and a boy from the Showrons, while Tommy and June will take care of the girl from the Pelekais." explained Ami. "We came to see if you're all right and all."  
Danny's eyes wife in realization and horror as he yelled, "Sam! Oh no!"  
Danny flies out of his home very fast with his friends following him. He hopes to goodness that Sam is okay! The last time he saw her is when she flies to save her kids while that monster was following her! As they arrived at the hole, something is wrong. It is quiet, too quiet once more.  
"Sam?" asked Danny as he and his friends go to the hole. "Sam!""  
They look inside the hole. To the group's shock, it is empty. The eggs are gone as well as Sam. Danny flies inside in disbelief.  
"Sam??? Dam?" asked Danny tears in his eyes. He flies around in hopes that Sam has managed to hide herself and the eggs but it is no good.  
"Danny...we're sorry but I think she's...I'm sorry." said June sadly.  
"Sam..." said Danny as he flies out of the hole. He begins to cry as reality has finally hit: his wife Sam is gone, all his children are gone. His life is ruined. "Oh, Sam..."  
The group looks sad for their friend as Tommy said, "Danny, we're sorry. I wish we coulda help."  
Danny floats down to the ground covering his face with his feet. He feels like there is no reason to go on. But as he looks up, he notices something that made him look surprise. A little familiar object nearby.  
"Hey...an egg!" said Ami surprised.  
"Wow! It musta survived the Megadramon! One of your kids is alive!" said Sora with a smile. At least Danny won't be alone, at least at home.  
Danny flies to the egg and looks at it saying, "Ohhhh..." He picks the egg up and said gently, "It's okay, it's all right, daddy's here. Daddy's got you." He turns it around and sighs. There's a minor crack in it but nothing too major.  
"Danny..." said Ash but kept himself from saying more.  
As his friends watch their friend, Danny makes a tear as he said softly to the eggs, "From this day on, nothing will ever happen to you...Timmy."

"JusSonic Presents"

"A JusSonic Production"

"**Finding Timmy**"

Author's note  
Poor Danny. He has lost his wife and most of his kids, but at least one AKA Timmy has survived. The halfa will do what it takes to keep Timmy safe but there is a thing called overprotective.

Don't ask me how halfas like Danny and Sam can produce eggs when they are part human. I am following the film, that's all.

Once again, Strife and Triton are not Sora and Ariel's real ast names, but you all knew that.

Check the names of the families the three kids are orphaned from and you will see whom Ash/Ami and Tommy/June decided to take in, okay?

More to come so read and review. Any suggestions will be nice.


	2. Chapter 1: Timmy's First Day

Author's note  
After a while, I'm back on this story. Sorry to keep you all waiting.

anonymousbutinterested (not the one I know, the other one): To answer your question, my Danny x June break is over but 1) I thought of the coupling a while ago and 2) I'm trying to avoid driving Danny x June into the ground since that is what forced me to take a break in the first place.

Cosmo Prower Tomahak: Pure coincidence, eh?

Terranova210486: I have seen the story. It's good so far, though did you see my PM the other day? Please respond to it ASAP.

Anonymous But Interested (the first one): Good suggestions! I will use one of them in the next chapter! Hope you see the rest of Finding Nemo soon!

Time now to continue this thing.

**Chapter 1: Timmy's First Day**

10 years has passed since the attack by Megadramon and Danny made sure to keep to his vow to keep his son Timmy safe. Sadly, this means he is being overprotective, trying his best to keep his son safe even though it would keep Timmy from having fun. It will soon come to a big climax.  
"All right, first day of school!" cheered someone in a home. "This is cool!"  
A halfa flies to someone who is sleeping. This halfa is a boy that has a black and white jumpsuit similar to Danny's, with a 'T' emblem, a black hat, white hair, and purple eyes and shoots purple blasts. His name is Timmy Fenton, AKA Timmy Terror, Danny's son.

(Author's note: This halfa version of Timmy is property of S.O.Lmaster. I thank the author for allowing me of this halfa form)

"Yo, dad, wake up, wake up!" said Timmy excited as he bounced on his dad, Danny, who is the one sleeping. The halfa kid can't wait to begin school. "First day of school, dad!"  
"Please mom, no school. I wanted five more minutes." groaned Danny as he is trying to sleep.  
"Dad, you ain't going to school, I am!"  
"Fine, whatever."  
"Hey, get up sleepy halfa!" barked Timmy as he nudges his dad rapidly. He wants go to school and he wants to go now!  
"What?" asked Danny as he is finally awake. He looks up confused.  
"Time for school, time for school!"  
Danny realized it, the day he dreaded for so long. It's time for Timmy's first day of school. That means he would leave the house and maybe him for a while.  
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." said Danny who gets up while yawning.  
"All right, cool!" laughed Timmy as he flies around excited. He yelps as he trips into something causing him to fall out of his home. A thud is heard.  
"Timmy!"  
Danny flies out of the home and sees his son stuck in a hole. The halfa groans. He was afraid of this.  
"First day of school!" Timmy's voice is heard saying. Even when he's stuck, he is very excited.  
"Timmy, don't move!" insisted Danny worried as he flies down. Timmy tries to struggles. "Timmy, stop it! You won't get out of there at this rate! Hold on!"  
Danny grabs Timmy by the feet and begins to pull hard. Soon the halfa boy came unstuck. His father is relieved but worried. What if...  
"You okay? Any breaks? Where iare they?" Danny asked worried as he looks his son over.  
"Dad, please. There is no breaks!" groaned Timmy as he and his father goes back into the house. He hates it when Danny makes a fuss over him, he really does.  
"You can't tell sometimes because fluid is rushing in the area. There...is any, right?"  
"Wrong."  
"Feeling woozy?" asked Danny turning his son around.  
"No!" said Timmy getting annoyed.  
"What are my initials on my suit?"  
"I'm fine, dad, really."  
"Just answer the question!" remarked Danny in annoyance.  
"DP." said Timmy with a sigh. He knew what is going on. His dad is making up some excuses just to make sure his son doesn't go. Why can't Danny just learn to let go?  
"I knew it! Something is wrong!" Danny pauses then looks at his suit, getting a surprise. "Oh, they are 'DP'? Well, I guess you're okay. Hey, how you're lucky tail, sport?"  
Timmy rolls his eyes as he turns his feet into a ghost tail and shows it. It looks bent a little, maybe because it happened while Megadramon attack 10 years ago.  
"Still lucky." said Timmy with a sigh.  
"I don't know. Let me check it." Danny said as he flies over to his son. He uses his own ghost tail to high five it. Timmy's ghost tail nearly tumbles but the boy's fine. Or so Danny doesn't think. "Errr, you want to school this year, right? I mean, I won't mind if you decided not to go. 5 or 6 years can do fine..."  
"Let's go to school, dad!" said Timmy in annoyance as he begins pushing his father. The boy has waited all this time for his first day of school and he is not going to miss it!  
"Wait, wait...uh, uh, you need to brush!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"Do you want this anemone to sting you?" asked Danny as he frowns nodding to an anemone.  
Timmy frowns. He hates it when Danny uses that silly suggestion to make him cooperate.  
"Yes." said Timmy falsely.  
"Just brush." Danny said, not wanting to hear it.  
Timmy rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to go through it but the halfa boy went to the anemone and uses it to brush himself.  
"There, done." said Timmy as he gets out, clean.  
"Not so fast. You missed a spot." Danny said stopping his son quickly and smirking.  
"Uh...what?"  
"Here!" laughed Danny as he taps his son on the cheek. Timmy laughs happily as his dad begins to chase him a bit. The halfa father managed to tickled his son a few times saying, "There, here, here, here, and here!"  
The two laughs some more. It is a fun day at home but all fun must come to an end.

Eventually, it is time to get going to school. Danny looks around out of his home in precaution while Timmy just looks out. The Fentons have moved out of the home Danny wanted to live originally with his family after the Megadramon attack. The neighborhood they lived in is quiet and surrounded by plants, no view of the Magical Realm at all.  
"All right, we're ready for the first day of school. Time for you to learn some stuff. You do remember what I said about the Magical Realm, right?" Danny asked his son.  
"It's not safe." Timmy groaned. His father told him that many times before. The halfa kid has no idea why his father doesn't want him out there. Timmy has no idea it's because it's near where his mother Sam was killed 10 years before.  
"Good boy." Danny goes back in for a moment then he peeks out a bit. "First off, we make sure it is okay to go on. We go out..." The two goes out a bit then goes back in. ...and back in."  
The halfas does this process some more. Of course, after third time going out, Timmy doesn't bother going back in.  
Danny, unaware of this, continues, "And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time...out and back in. If you want to do this four times..."  
"Dad!" said Timmy in annoyance. If this goes on, they will never get to Timmy's school in time.  
"Okay, okay. Let's go, kid."  
The two finally flies out of their home and heads off as they go on a trek to Timmy's school. The boy is very, very excited despite the fact that Danny is helping him a bit during the flying part.  
"Isn't this cool, dad?" asked Timmy. "Perhaps I can see an experiment while I'm at school!"  
"Don't think that would happen." said Danny as he chuckles uneasily. He hopes that won't happen.  
"Have you seen an experiment?"  
"No, and no way am I ever going to see one."  
"How old are dragons?" asked Timmy curiously.  
"Not sure. Why you ask?" Danny asked his son puzzled.  
"Well, this guy named No Limit 5 told me that dragons can live to be 100 years old. Is that true?"  
"Tell you what. If or when I ever meet a dragon, I'd ask him...after I talk to an experiment, all right?" Danny stops as a bunch of magical creatures fly by in a traffic. "Whoa, whoa, hold on, wait to cross!"  
The two halfas wait as a red elf appear in the middle causing the creature traffic to stop allowing Danny and Timmy to fly through, although Danny is holding his son's hand carefully.  
"Hold my hand and try not to fly off." instructed Danny worried.  
"Dad, is this going to like when you freak out at the petting zoo?" asked Timmy in annoyance. Did I mentioned that he hate it when his dad acted this way?  
"Hey, that Snorlax was going to charge!"  
Soon they two arrive at the school playground. There are kids playing there having fun.  
"Now...where are we supposed to go?" asked Danny looking around, trying to find a safe place for Timmy to play at.  
Nearby, Bowser landed in his Koopa Clown Car then his eight Koopalings jump out as they headed for the playground.  
"See ya, king dad!" said the Koopalings happily.  
"Pick you kids up after school. I will try to kidnap the princess until then!" said Bowser as he flies off to do his evil task.  
Meanwhile the Rowdyruff Boys laughs meanly as they grab a shell belonging to Chuckie Finster and taking it off. They toss it around playing an intense game of keep away with the poor creature.  
"Hey give it up! Knock it off you guys!" complained Chuckie as he tries to get his shell back to no prevail.  
Danny looks around still trying to find a safe place. He sees a place making him say, "Okay! There's a spot!"  
The halfas flies over to somewhere. Sure enough, Danny's friends Ash, Ami, Sora, Ariel, Tommy, and June are nearby obviously taking their kids to school as well. They are talking with three fathers. One of them is a gray and white furred rabbit. He has long big ears and white gloves. He is chewing a carrot. His name is Bugs Bunny.  
The second father is a black feathered duck with a white collar that stand on two legs. His name is Daffy Duck.  
The last father is a pink pig who wears blue jacket with a red bowtie on his neck. His name is Porky Pig.  
"Come on, Bugs, give us a break. Our kids are doing their best." said Sora with a sigh. The parents are talking about how to raise kids.  
"Eh, no offense doc but you should talk about your kids' wants more." said Bugs with a grin as he, Daffy, and Porky laughs a bit.  
"The way we raise our kids is fine thank you very much." said Ariel with a sigh.  
"Yep! At least we don't worry about our adopted kids getting hurt at times." Ash said with a nod.  
"Yeah." agreed Ami looking on.  
"Hey, Danny's coming with Timmy." said Tommy as he spots the halfas coming over.  
"Hey, does anyone here know where we can find my son's teacher?" asked Danny. He yelps as he sees Bugs smirking. He was afraid to run into him.  
"Eh, what's up doc? Looks like someone is out of his house." said Bugs in amusement.  
"Yeah, I know. Crazy, huh?"  
"Eh...Daniel, right?"  
"It's Danny." Danny corrected in embarrassment.  
"I'm Bugs." said Bugs with a nod.  
"Daffy Duck, bigger star than everyone here, woo hoo!" said Daffy laughing as he hops up and down.  
"M-m-my name is P-p-p-porky Pig." Porky said. He noticed something about Danny that makes him realized something. "H-h-h-hey, aren't y-y-y-you a former circus star? You got to b-b-b-be funny! Tell us a j-j-j-joke!"  
"Yeah! Tell us one, a funny one!" said Bugs and Daffy eagerly. They got to hear this.  
Danny chuckles nervously. He was afraid that this would happen ever since he volunteers to help out in a circus one time.  
"Well, that is a common misconception. You see, circus halfas who volunteered are no funnier than anyone else in the Magical Realm." Danny explained, hoping the three fathers would drop the idea of him telling jokes.  
"C-c-c-c-come on, tell us!" insisted Porky eagerly, dashing Danny's hopes doing so.  
"Yeah! Do something funny or looney!" said Daffy with a grin.  
"Yep, make it funny and simple, doc." agreed Bugs getting another carrot to chew on.  
Danny sighs, giving in, "Well, I do know one joke."  
"Here we go again." June said with a groan. "I should warn you that the joke will be explain before he actually gets to the punch line."  
"June, please!"  
"Come on. We got to see how our kids are doing, love." insisted Tommy. He kisses June as he and the rest of Danny's friends leave.  
Danny clears his throat as he explains, "All right, there is this mollusk and he walks up to a sea...well, more like swim up than walk up. Mollusk can't move at all." The animals watch on while Timmy groans. His father has to ruin that joke of his every time he tells it. "He's in one place and then the sea cucumber, well they...okay, I mixed up somewhere. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber...neither of them is moving so forget it and..."  
Fortunately for Danny's dignity, laughing is heard as the parents and kids see three kids playing in an empty area. One of them is a blue rabbit with a pink nose that wears a red shirt and white gloves. The second is a green mallard with a yellow beak and legs with webbed feet.. The only thing he wore was a sleeveless white shirt. And the last kid is a pink pig who is a complete neat freak. He wears only blue overalls. Their names are Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Hamton J. Pig. Buster is Bugs's son, Plucky is Daffy's, and Hamton is Porky's.  
"Hey Buster! Get out of Davy Jones's yard, doc!" yelled Buster in annoyance.  
Sure enough, a pirate emerges from the sand looking annoyed. This is Davy Jones, the captain of the Flying Dutchman.  
"Arrr, I got you now kids!" snarled Davy. However Buster, Plucky, and Hamton run behind the pirate getting him confused making him turn around with the kids managed to hide behind him. "Hey, where did you go? Where did you go? Where are ye?"  
The three kids giggled as they run away escaping the confused old man. Four kids watch on at this. One of them is a yellow skinned girl that has her hair spiky all around her head. She wears a red sleeveless dress, a white pearl necklace, and red slip-on shoes. Her name is Lisa Simpson, Ash and Ami's adopted daughter.  
The second kid is a twelve-year-old boy, who had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hat with hints of yellow, a green samurai-like uniform with hints of yellow, wore white pants and green slip-on shoes. His name is Li Showron, Ash and Ami's adopted son.  
The third kid is a twelve-year old girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a blue, yellow, and green tye-dye shirt, red shorts, and aqua sandals. Her name is Melody, Sora and Ariel's daughter.  
The last kid is a a girl who is about nine-years-old years old. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a round nose, and she wore a red short-sleeved gown with blue sandals. Her name is Lilo Pelekai, Tommy and June's adopted daughter.  
"They are weird." said Lisa with a sigh.  
"You hang with us. You're weird." Lilo pointed out as Li, who Lilo has a crush on, giggled in amusement.  
"Hey dad! All right if I play too?" asked Timmy eagerly nodding to the action.  
Danny is worried. Sure, school is a place to learn and stuff, but to him, it could be dangerous.  
"Not sure...maybe you should play on the sponge beds." said Danny as he nods to a sponge bed area nearby. Danny Cat and his wife Sawyer are watching their kittens play on the sponges. Unfortunately, Oliver slips and fell to the ground making him cry. Danny Cat and Sawyer run over to see if their baby is okay.  
Timmy frowns at his dad who said sheepishly, "Well...I'd played there!"  
Eventually, the animals' kids, Melody, her parents, Lisa, Li, Lilo, and the later three's adopted parents came over to the five.  
"Oh hey, Timmy! I'm glad you made it!" Lisa said to the boy with a grin.  
"Oh, hey Lisa." said Timmy blushing a bit. He has met Lisa many times when her adopted parents take her over to play sometimes. He has a big crush on her and wonder what would happen if he kiss her even once.  
"Waiiii, Lisa likes Timmy! How cute!" said Ami with a smile.  
"Mom!"  
"Hey Timmy. What's up?" Li said greeting his friend as he met him many times before.  
"Don't say sky. That joke is old." giggled Lilo happily.  
"Yeah. Can you believe we are all finally attending school together?" asked Melody happily.  
"Geez, what's with his tail?" Hamton asked noting the ghost tail Timmy is using right now.  
"Eh, probably makes him look silly." said Buster with a grin. Bugs frown as he hits his son on the head. "Ouch! What's up, dad? What did I do???"  
"Be nice, Buster. It's his first time at school." scolded Bugs. He may be a wasically wabbit himself but he is a dad as well so being nice comes first...sometimes.  
"Let's say he was born with it, leave it at that." said Danny with a smile. "That is his lucky tail!"  
"Dad!" said Timmy embarrassed. He doesn't want his friends, old and new, to hear that!  
"Well, these are my lucky overalls!" said Hamton proudly showing the overalls proudly. "They are taller than my other ones but you can't really tell." The pig moves himself. "Especially when I moved like this."  
"And I'm clean-intolerant." explains Plucky before he sneezes.  
"Some people said I'm a stinker." said Buster with a grin.  
"Figures." said Timmy with a grin. Like father, like son.  
Suddenly someone is singing making everyone turns to see someone in a Gummi Ship flying in. A man is driving the thing. He's an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair and brown eyes. He wears a purple top hat, glasses, a red jacket with a white shirt, purple trouser, and brown shoes. His name is Professor Genius, one of the teachers at the school. He is singing as he drives the Gummi Ship.

Professor Genius: **_Oooh, let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea._**

"Professor Genius!" exclaimed the kids excited. Professor Genius is one of the best teachers at school from what they know and/or heard. He takes the kids on field trips so he can be able to teach them.  
"Hey, let's get going." Plucky said eagerly.  
"All right! Time for fun, right Timmy?" Lisa asked the boy making him blush.  
"Hold it, better stay with me." Danny said in concern wanting to keep his son safe until he is certain that Professor Genius could be trusted.

**_...mesopolagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic. All the rest are too deep for you and me to see._**

The kids laugh as they run behind the Gummi Ship as they landed. Since the ship is so big, it can hide them easily, which makes it five times the time for the teacher.  
"My, my, where did my class go? Did they disappear?" said Professor Genius playfully as he looks around.  
"Right here!" laughed the class as they appeared from the behind the Gummi Ship.  
"Ah! There you are! Come, climb aboard, young explorers!"  
The class laughs as they got into the Gummi Ship as the teacher sings once more.

**_Oh, knowledge exploring is oh so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical._**

The parents, adopted or original, came over to the Gummi Ship with their kids. Timmy frowns as he sees Danny is having trouble letting go.  
"Uh, dad? You can let go now." said Timmy with a frown.  
"It's okay, Mr. Fenton. He will be fine with us." insisted Melody.  
Danny hesitates and still hold onto to Timmy's hand as the kids headed to the Gummi Ship getting on while Timmy is outside near the door with his father still holding on.  
"Well, well, who is this?" asked Professor Genius smiling at Timmy.  
"My name is Timmy, sir." said Timmy with a grin.  
"You remember him, right?" asked Lilo happily. "He's one of our friends we told you about."  
"Well, I suppose no one told you, so I will be delighted to be the first. All new explorers must answer a science question." Professor Genius said with a grin.  
"Okay. Sure, no problem." Timmy said nodding.  
"You live in what kind of home?" asked Professor Genius eagerly.  
Timmy tries to think as he said, "It's an anemo-none. Wait, a nemenem-menome-nememen-nenemone--"  
"Okay, no need to hurt yourself, my boy. Welcome aboard, explorers!"  
As the new students but Timmy, who is still outside the Gummi Ship at the door, go to get into their seats, a worried Danny said, "I should tell you about my son Timmy. He got a little ghost tail. If he is having trouble flying at all, give him a break. 10-15 minutes."  
"Dad, it's time for you to let go." insisted Timmy impatiently. Danny looks worried but the halfa eventually goes as his son flies into the Gummi Ship finding his seat near Lisa, much to his happiness.  
"No problem, sir. We stay together as a group." said Professor Genius with a chuckle. He gets the Gummi Ship going and flies off as he said, "Optical orbits up front, everyone. Remember this, we must keep our hands and arms to ourselves, which includes you, Swiper the Fox."  
"Aw, man!" groaned Swiper as he snaps his fingers.  
"See ya later, Timmy." said Danny waving goodbye to his son looking worried.  
"See ya, dad!" said Timmy waving goodbye as well while the teacher sings some more.  
"Bye, Li, bye Lisa," said Ash and Ami waving their adopted kids off.  
"Bye Lilo!" said Tommy and June holding each other as they say goodbye to their adopted daughter.  
"See ya later, Melody!" said Sora and Melody saying goodbye to their real daughter.  
"See ya, daughter." said Danny. As the Gummi Ship flies out of sight, the halfa sighs sadly. "Stay safe."  
"Don't worry about your son, Danny. Our kids will keep him company." assured Sora calmly.  
The animals came over seeing the concerned look on Danny's face. The rabbit said, "Eh, not bad for a first timer, doc."  
"I guess it's that time. Like they say, you got to let them go sometime." said Danny with a sigh. Perhaps he is worried for nothing. Perhaps his son will be okay.  
"I-I-I'm glad you said that. I have a r-r-r-rough time when my o-o-o-oldest son went out to the d-d-d-drop off." Porky explains with a nod.  
"Yeah, they will grow up..." Danny's eyes widen in horror as he realized what the pig just said. "Wait, drop off?! Did you say drop off?! Is that where they're going?!"  
"What's wrong? You used to like it." Ariel pointed out in concern.  
"Until Sam and the unborn eggs was killed! This is crazy! How about we burn them to a crisp and serve them with fries while we're at it?!"  
"Hey, ghost man, calm down." assured Bugs in concern. He is wondering as to why the halfa is acting like this, especially on Timmy's first day.  
"I won't calm down, long ears!!!" yelled Danny frantically. He then flies off in the direction the Gummi Ship is going. He got to get to Timmy before it's too late!  
"Danny, wait!" yelled Ash in alarm. He, Ami, Sora, Ariel, Tommy, and June were afraid of this ever since the deaths of Sam and the unborn eggs. The others followed him hoping to catch up to him before he does something desperate.  
"Eh...what's up, doc?" asked Bugs puzzled.  
"W-w-w-w-well for a former circus star, h-h-h-he isn't that funny." said Porky in pity.  
"How despicable." agreed Daffy with a shrug.

Author's note  
Timmy and his friends are going to the drop off, but not if Danny has any say in it. What will happen next could make things worst. More to come so read and review!


	3. Chapter 2: I Hate You

Author's note  
The kids are heading for the drop off. Things are going to get bad in a hurry. How? Just read on!

**Chapter 2: I Hate You**

The Gummi Ship kept on flying to the drop off, the place where Sam was killed by Megadramon 10 years ago. As they do, Professor Genius kept on singing.

Professor Genius: _**Oh, let's name the species, the species, the species. Let's name the species that live in the sea.**_

"Wow! This is so cool!" said Timmy with a smile.  
"I agreed." giggled Lisa. The two kept on looking then noticed something: their hands are touching. They blush as they let go. Li and Lilo, the ones sitting together, noticed.  
"I think they like each other." said Li with a grin. "I knew it the first time I noticed."  
"Yep! I think this field trip will help break the ice," said Lilo as he held her boyfriend's hand.  
"You guys." giggled Melody happily as Professor Genius is still singing.

_**There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrozoa, scyphozoa, anthozoa, ctenophora, bryozoas, three! Gastropoda, arthropoda, echinoderma, and some creature like you and me.**_

"Together now!" said Professor Genius happily.

_**Oh...!**_

As the most of the riders sang with Professor Genius, the five friends were talking.  
"This is great, huh guys? Our first day of school and we're doing it exploring." said Melody happily.  
"Yep! Pretty cool huh?" said Li in agreement.  
"Yeah. There are a lot of things to find out about. Who knows what we may find?" asked Lilo happily.  
"Good thing you decided to come, Timmy. I wouldn't find this trip interesting without ya." said Lisa with a smile. She wouldn't be happy unless Timmy is with her.  
"Yeah, well it's a good thing I came when I did. My dad is just a pain. He is always being overprotective of me. He never let me do anything fun anymore. It's not fair." said Timmy in disgust.  
The kids nod in concern. They knew how overprotecting Timmy's dad was. Their parents, real and adopted, told them what happened on the day Sam, the rest of Danny's kids, as well as the parents of Lisa, Li, and Lilo were killed. They too wish Danny would stop being overprotective and let go.  
"Now the girls!" laughed Professor Genius as he continues to sing.

_**Oh, seaweed is cool. Seaweed is fun. It makes it's food with the rays of the sun...**_

Soon the Gummi Ship arrives at the drop off letting everyone off. The students are excited. They can't wait to learn and explore.  
"Here we are, everyone. Explore all you want but stay close." said Professor Genius in precaution. He gasps as he sees some kids looking at a glowing speck. "Stromaltic cyanobacteria! Gather around." Most of the kids gather as he continued, "There is a life in this one speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this..."  
Only a few kids weren't interested in the speck: Buster, Plucky, and Hamton.  
"Eh, boring. Let's go guys." said Buster as he, Plucky, and Hamton left. Timmy and his friends noticed them leaving, wondering where the animals are going.  
"Sing about this everyone!" encouraged the teacher as he begins to sing.

_**There's porifera, coelentera, hydrozoa, scyphozoa, anthozoa, ctenophora, bryozoas, three!**_

Timmy and his friends followed the kids figuring that Buster may find something interesting in his leave.  
"Wait up! We wanted to go with ya!" said Timmy happily.  
"Yep! Don't leave us behind!" laughed Melody as she and her friends follow the three kids.  
The group kept on walking or flying. Suddenly they all stopped as the three animals saw something that made them look in awe.  
"Whoa." said the group as they saw it as well. The Magical Realm. It is big. They haven't been this close before. It is big yet empty.  
Timmy smiles happily. The Magical Realm is so cool. He wonders why his dad doesn't want him this far.  
"Eh, cool." said Buster as they kept on looking. As they continue to look, the bunny yelps as he grabs Hamton yelling, "Saved your life! Something is coming!"  
Hamton cleans as some ink from a pen he has spills on him. He groans as he yelled, "No fair! You made dirty my overalls!"  
The kids laughs as Plucky remarked, "Hamton, you are so easily to manipulated, just like your old man!"  
"I am not, and my dad is not old!"  
As they kept on laughing, Timmy turns and gasps, "Whoa! What is that?"  
The others turn and looks amazed. They see a big flying machine floating nearby. They haven't seen anything like it before. It is flashing lights as it looks around the area it is in.  
"What is it?" asked Lilo in amazement.  
"I heard No Limi ttalk about it once. He saw it. He called it a big...butt." said Buster with a grin.  
"Whoa." said Timmy in amazement. Whatever this butt is, it must be pretty cool. Now he figures his dad is getting scared for nothing.  
"That's interesting." said Lisa nodding. "Something that big must be from the outside. My adopted parents mentioned something called the outside where non-magical creatures lived. Whatever is out there, it must be incredible."  
"That must be one big butt." said Hamton looking at the 'butt'.  
"Yeah! Don't I know it." said Melody with a smile. Then she looks and looks surprised as Plucky flies a few feet away from the group.  
"Woo hoo! Check this out! I'm going to touch that big butt!" Plucky laughs. He suddenly sneezes stopping him from going further. His friends laugh making him glare in annoyance. "Okay, let's see one of you get closer than I did!"  
"I will take your challenge!" said Hamton eagerly. He wanted to prove to Plucky that he isn't so manipulated like his 'old man'. He runs out and goes a foot longer than the duck. "Ha! Beat that!"  
Buster smirks as he runs past the duck and pig going farther, only 3 feet from Hamton.  
Turning to Timmy and his friends, he remarked, "Eh, hey Timmy. How far you and your friends can go?"  
"Not sure if I should do that. I mean...dad said it's not safe." said Timmy worried. Even if he wanted to accept the challenge, he doesn't want to upset the man who raised him since he was an egg.  
"Timmy, no!" The kid turned and to their surprise, they see Danny flying up to his son in a panic as the parents follows.  
"Dad?"  
Danny couldn't stop in time as he crashes into his son. Despite that though, he grabs Timy and takes him to safer ground.  
"What are you doing?! Are you trying to get hurt?! You were about to go out into the open!" yelled Danny upset. He can't believed Timmy would be this far. He just doesn't.  
"But I wasn't going to, honest, dad!" protested Timmy in concern. Despite his concern, it makes his dad's overprotectiveness towards him more annoying.  
"Well, at least it's a good thing we came when we did. If we haven't, who knows..."  
"Uh, Mr. Fenton?" asked Hamton nervously as he, Buster, and Plucky came back. "He wasn't going to go, really."  
"Eh, he was too scared." said Buster with a nod.  
"I was not." said Timmy in annoyance. He is not scared, he just doesn't want to freak his dad out.  
"Kids, please." said Ash with a frown.  
"No offense but this is between us and Timmy, okay? Stay out." said June with a sigh, although she knew that it is really between Danny and Timmy.  
"Yep. We're talking with Timmy." agreed Ariel. What she, Ash, and June just said got Li, Lilo, Melody, and Lisa upset a bit. How can they take Danny's side like that?  
"They're right, stay out of this." Danny said upset. "You're that lucky I didn't tell the animals' parents they were out here. And Timmy, you can't fly very well, remember?"  
"Hey, I can fly fine!" exclaimed Timmy feeling insulted.  
"No, it is not okay! You shouldn't even be here!" yelled Danny angrily. Professor Genius and the class listens in, looking concerned. "That's it. I'm taking you out of school. You won't start again until 2 years is up!"  
Danny takes Timmy's hand but the Terror kid angrily takes his hand away snapping, "You're being ridiculous, dad! You are just scared of the Magical Realm!"  
"As well as being afraid." said Lisa angrily, defending the boy she cares about.  
"Some halfa you are. You are freaked out because of your stupid wife's death!" agreed Lilo upset.  
"Lilo, enough! You have no right to talk about Sam that way," yelled June upset.  
"I agreed with her though. What is up with you?!" snapped Li upset that June yells at his girlfriend like that.  
"Look, Timmy, I'm sorry but you are obviously not ready. And until you are, you are never to come back here again! You think you can do these things but you can't, Timmy Terror. You just can't!" yelled Danny.  
Timmy looks very angry. His dad is being so...so...so overprotective! What a creep.  
"I hate you." snapped Timmy angrily making Danny gasps. Timmy has never said that to him during the years he knew him.  
"Timmy..." said Ami worried. She hasn't heard the halfa kid say that to his dad before either.  
"This isn't going to be good, I know it." said Tommy with a sad sigh.  
"Why do I have the feeling that things are going to get worst?" asked Ariel.  
"They are, mother! I can't believe you, dad, and everyone else would do that, side with Timmy's dad like his underlings!" yelled Melody angrily.  
"Geez, some adopted parents you turned out to be." scoffed Li angrily.  
"I mean you are acting like we are not ready as Timmy is." snapped Lilo. "You...you stupid heads."  
"It's official. We hate you too." snapped Lisa as she crossed her arms turning her back on Ash and Ami.  
The parents gasp in shock. Their kids never told them that before and thanks to what happened, it happened again!  
"Melody...oh man, our kids are hating us because we are siding with Danny." groaned Sora.  
Professor Genius chuckles sheepishly. This argument is obviously nothing the rest of the class should see.  
"Well...get going everyone. Gather over there." said Professor Genius as he gets the kids to go into an area. As they do, the teacher clears his throat as he comes over, "I do apologize for what just happen. Anything I can do? I am a professor. Any problem at all?"  
Danny sighs sadly as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your class. It's just, Timmy is not a good flyer and I think it's a little too soon for him and the kids to come out here alone, you know."  
Timmy looks more insulted at what his father is saying. He looks at the boat before glaring back at his overprotective halfa dad.  
"He and his friends are safe with me, I assured you." said Professor Genius with a frown. "I must say, you sir are being overprotective."  
Danny then comment, "Hey, if you think I'M overprotective, you should see this one duck over in Saint Canard: a crime-fighter with an adopted daughter. Nice enough guy once you look past the ego, but come on. When it comes to being an overprotective parent, he leaves ME well in the dust. I prefer to think of myself as JUST protective ENOUGH. Anyway, I'm sure he's okay with you but you got a large class and he may leave while no one is looking. I'm not saying you're not looking..."  
"Hey, Timmy and those kids are going into the Magical Realm!" yelled Yang as he points.  
The parents turned and gasp in shock. Timmy, Lisa, Li, Melody, and Lilo are out in the open heading to the 'butt'.  
"Kids!" gasped the kids in alarm.  
"Timmy, what are you doing?!" yelled Timmy in horror as the kids are near the chains and climbed/flew up. "Get back here or you'd get stuck! That will force me to go get you before a monster does. Get back here! I said get back here right now!"  
"Stop!" yelled the parents in concern. They don't want to lose their kids, not again!  
The five kids looked at the parents looking upset. They don't like the overprotectiveness, not one bit!  
"Timmy, don't make a move. Don't you dare!" yelled Danny. To his horror, Timmy holds out his ghost tail reaching for the chain. "Timmy Terror, if you so much put a tail on that boat, you are grounded, young halfa! Are you listening?! Don't touch the..."  
Suddenly what happened next makes things more shocking: Timmy and his friends touch the boat angrily.  
"Timmy!" yelled Danny, shocked that his son has disobeyed him.  
"Li! Lisa!" yelled Ash and Ami shocked as well.  
"Lilo!" yelled Tommy and June in disbelief.  
"Melody!" yelled Sora and Ariel shocked.  
"Wow. They did it. They touched the butt." said Buster in disbelief. He got to admit, that was pretty brave.  
"Okay, you touch it, now get your halfa tail back here, Timmy!" snapped Danny angrily as the kids prepare to come back. That boy is in big trouble when he does.  
"Man, I don't believe you kids. Why would you do that?" demanded Ash in disbelief.  
"That is terms for grounding." said Sora sternly.  
"You got that right." June said crossing her arms angrily. Lilo will be stuck in her room until she's 30 for this.  
"Get back here." snapped Tommy upset.  
"You are all in big trouble, you hear me young lady?" Ariel said angrily.  
"Did you got that?" snapped Ami in agreement.  
"Big...big..." Danny didn't get a chance to finish as the parents saw something that made them gasp. Something is coming behind the five kids: some sort of magical creature hunter!  
The kids noticed that everyone back at the drop off is worried and scared. What is it that is freaking them out? They turned and scream as they see the hunter. They make a run for it, unfortunately the hunter has cut the five off, blocking them.  
"Aaaah!" yelled Timmy as he tries to escape.  
"Mom, dad, help!" yelled Melody in horror. Oh why, oh why did she has to go and disobey her parents?!  
"Help!" yelled Li and Lilo scared.  
"Saved us!" Lisa yelled trying to escape.  
Unfortunately, the hunter holds up a ray and zaps the five. The kids find themselves in a cage that is ghost-proof and unbreakable to get out of.  
"Timmy, we're coming!" yelled Danny as he and the parents prepared to go after the kids. Unfortunately, another person wearing the same outfit as the hunter appears cutting them off. He watched the ones not screaming, while those who screamed did.  
"Hurry, children, hurry!" yelled Professor Genius in shock as he gets the class to safely. Only Ash, Ami, Ariel, Sora, June, Tommy, and Danny remains behind while the kids are still trapped in that cage.  
"Dad, daddy!" yelled Timmy tried to phase out to no prevail.  
"Mom, dad," Lisa and Li cried in horror.  
"Let me out of here, you creep!" snapped Melody pounding on the cage in frustration.  
"Help!" cried Lilo.  
The hunter uses another ray to make the cage float as he takes it with the prisoners away to the boat. The other person meanwhile gets a camera and takes a picture of Danny's group.  
"Timmy!" cried Danny then yelps as he and the parents got blinded by the flash. The halfa fell back and hits a reef. He groans but recovers as he yelled once more, "Timmy!"  
"Li!" yelled Ash in shock.  
"Lisa!" cried Ami hugging her husband in horror. She didn't want their adopted kids be taken away!  
"Lilo!" cried June as her adopted daughter is taken away.  
"Melody!" yelled Melody as her daughter is being taken away.  
"Timmy, no, Timmy!" yelled Danny again. "Oh man, why did I have to be...be a jerk to him?!"  
Soon their vision clears but they see the two men in the suits heading to the flying boat.  
"Timmy, no!" yelled Danny horrified as he and the parents went after them. They can't let their important ones in their life be taken away, not like this!  
The men got into the boat with the cage as the anchor keeping the boat from moving away is raised up.  
"Kids!" cried the parents as they got closer.  
"No!" yelled Danny. He got to phase in and get his son and the kids back. But once the anchor is raised all the way, the boat speeds off sending the parents flying back yelping. By the time they recover, the machine is already on its way away from them.  
"Oh no!" gasped Ash in shock. His adopted kids are being taken away!  
"Kids!" cried Sora as the kids, including his own daughter, are in the machine that is speeding off.  
"Oh no, not good." yelped Tommy in horror.  
"Timmy, Timmy!" cried Danny as he and his friends gave chase. They can't let their kids be taken away. They got to get them back!

In the machine, the thing is going faster as it headed towards its destination. One of the men jumps a bit causing one of the goggles to fly out of the boat.  
"Hey, careful man!" yelled the man. He figures he shouldn't worry about the goggles. They got more from where they came from.  
Meanwhile the goggles fell to the deep bottom below and disappeared into the darkness...

Author's note  
Oh man. Timmy and his friends got captured, and right after a terrible argument with their parents. Now Danny and his friends got to get them back. Along the way, they run into a weird robot. Who is she? Read and review. Feel free to give out the suggestions, folks!


	4. Chapter 3: Jenny The Forgetful Robot

Author's note  
Good reviews folks. Time to do some answering.

Zimfan: Good suggestions though I will be using Anonymous But Interested's explaination to Jenny's short term memory.

nobodiez: You're close. I will be using Leroy and 627 but the last one will be a surprise...short of.

anotheranonymous, but intereste...: Thanks for the cast members, pal. I will make sure to use them and the suggestions when I can, okay? I got an idea for a Pinocchio parody but haven't decided when to do it yet.

Essteka: Great review and suggestion. Yeah, I will use it.

Let's continue as Danny and his friends make a new friend and meet up with some trouble.

**Chapter 3: Jenny The Forgetful Robot**

Danny and his friends do their best to catch up to the machine flying, running, jumping, etc. as best as they could. But no matter what, they can't keep up and soon the machine disappears from sight.  
"No, no!" yelled Danny in shock. He can't lose his son, the last of his family, not now!  
"It's gone! Tommy, it's gone!" gasped June in shock as she cries while holding Tommy.  
"No! Not my adopted kids, no!" yelled Ash in shock.  
Danny flies up in hope to get a better look yelling, "Timmy, Timmy!"  
"Li! Lisa!" cried Ami in horror.  
"Lilo!" yelled Tommy in horror.  
"Melody, no!" yelled Sora in concern.  
"Timmy, Timmy, no man, Timmy!" cried Danny in horror. He and his friends kept on looking but the machine with their children is nowhere in sight.  
"No, no!" cried Ariel in disbelief. Her daughter is gone, gone!  
The gang sees a lot of creatures and such coming their way. One of them must have seen the machine.  
As they run up to the crowd, Danny yelled, "Anyone here seen a boat?!"  
"A white one, big and metal!" explained Sora frantically.  
"It took our sons and daughters!" explained Ash in worry. But it seems that no one is paying them any attention as the creatures go on their way.  
"Please help us, this is our kids we're talking about!" yelled June to no prevail.  
As they kept on looking, no one is seeing that a female robot is about to crash into them. She is a white robot with black eyes and no nose. She has blue hair in pigtails and wears a blue sleeveless top, a matching skirt, and matching boots. Her name is Jenny Wakeman AKA XJ9.  
"Look out!" yelled Jenny alarmed. The group yelps as they ended up crashing into her with Danny colliding into a rock before going to the ground. The group groans and rubs their sores as a result. That really hurts.  
Gasping, the robot goes to Danny as he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you and your friends! I didn't see you before it was too late! Are you all right, everyone?"  
"He's gone, he's gone." said Danny sadly, still concerned about Timmy.  
"There, there. It's okay."  
"No it isn't. He's gone!"  
"Come on, it will be okay." insisted Jenny, not knowing that the halfa is talking about right now.  
"I told you it isn't! He's gone, they took him and our kids away!" yelled Danny in worry.  
"Not good. Why, oh why did we have that argument with them?" groaned Tommy sadly.  
"We got to find that machine before our kids are lost forever." said Danny.  
As the halfa and his friends begin to take their leave, Jenny's eyes widen in excitement. She flies over to them as she exclaimed, "A machine? Hey I've seen a machine boat!"  
"You did?" asked the parents surprised. If that's the case, then they can get their kids back after all!  
"Yep! It passed her a while ago!"  
"Is it white?" asked Danny hopefully. This robot may help him and his friends find their kids. Once they get Timmy and the kids back, the parents will apologize for what happened.  
"My name is Jenny Wakeman! My mom calls me XJ9 but you can call me Jenny!" said the robot happily as she holds out her hand wanting them to shake it.  
"Which way, which way?!"  
"Oh yeah, that! It went...went...this way! And it went this way! Follow me!"  
"Thank you, thanks a lot!" said Danny excited.  
"We really appreciated it." said Ami with a smile. She is glad to meet this robot though she wonders why she finds Jenny so familiar?  
"Glad to be of help!" said Jenny happily as she begins to lead the way.  
Just then Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rai, Number 1, Zim, Gir, Ben 10, Jade, Haley, Hay Lin, Kevin 11, and Gwen walk by.  
"Ahh crap, we are lost." groaned Eddy in disbelief.  
"Way to go Rai." said Kevin 11 in annoyance.  
"Hey I was following Hay Lin!" protested Rai.  
"Sorry, I just lost directions." said Hay Lin sheepishly.  
"You foolish magical earth monkey, if I wanted to get lost, I follow Gir!" snapped Zim angrily.  
"Waffles!" said Gir happily and stupidly as he usually does.  
"People please, it's no one's fault, those demons chase us off the right course!" explained Edd desperately.  
"Yeah, it's their fault." said Ben 10 with a nod.  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Jade in concern.  
"Well let's ask those guys for directions." said Haley nodding to the cast of this fic.  
Ray nods as he yelled out to Danny and his friends, "Hey, do you know where we are, we're trying to find Narnia."  
"What's that?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"This is the Magical Realm." Sora pointed out.  
"You know, Narnia, home of all magical creatures." Zim explained clearly.  
"Well this place ain't Narnia." June explained a bit.  
"Why does that name ring a bell, Pikachu do you have any idea?" Ash asked his little friend who pops out from out of nowhere.  
Pikachu shakes its head. BTW, this is Pikachu's only appearance in this fic.  
"But it is home to all magical creatures." Tommy said pointing that out.  
"We are looking for Narnia, not the Magical Realm." remarked Eddy in annoyance.  
"I think we crossover into another world." said Edd in realization.  
"Come again." said Rai in surprise.  
"Wait, yep! My brain stop." said Ed stupidly.  
"What's the name of this fic?" asked Haley in curiosity.  
"Finding Timmy," Ash responded.  
"Darn it, you sent us into another story, nice going you morons!" snapped Kevin 11 angrily.  
"I'm sorry." said Hay Lin sheepishly.  
"Don't be sorry it was an accident, so shut up you street rat!" remarked Rai making the group gasp.  
"Don't you dare call my boyfriend that!" said Gwen in annoyance.  
"We are lost forever." said Ed sadly.  
"Now I'll never find my family." said Haley sadly.  
"Hey maybe I can help." Sora offered getting his Keyblade out.  
Sora use his Keyblade to open a hole back to their fanfiction. Rai's group say good bye as they walk through the hole into their story.

In their story...  
"Good to be home." said Ben 10 with a grin.  
"Yeah away from those weirdoes." said Eddy with a frown.  
"Shame on you, they help us." scolded Edd.  
"Bunch of freaks if you ask me," remarked Kevin 11 in amusement.  
"Kevin!" said Gwen with a frown.  
"Sorry."  
"But still they look a bit odd if you ask me," said Zim puzzled.

Back with Danny's gang...  
"Well I'm glad they're home." said Sora with a grin.  
"Well good riddance, weirdoes." said June with a frown.  
"June, that's not nice." Jenny said making a frown as well.  
"Well it's true."  
"Well they seem a little different." said Ariel in wonder.  
Anyway, let's get back to our fic. Danny and his friends follow Jenny, doing their best to keep up. A while later, Jenny looks at those following her and sees them. She then looks confused and then flies away faster. Danny's group looks surprised then concerned as they kept on trying to catch up to the robot.  
Jenny sees them and frowns. She goes the other way making the parents go, "Huh"?  
They do their best to keep up while the robot kept going around in circles. If the parents didn't know any better, they would think that Jenny was trying to lose them for some reason.  
"Hey, knock it off!" yelled Danny in frustration. This robot was supposed to lead them to Timmy and the kids, not lose them!  
"Wait!" yelled Tommy.  
At one point, the group has nearly caught up to Jenny who is trying to escape. They kept on following. That is until Jenny has had enough as she turns around fast. The parents yelps as weapons came out of the robot making her look threatening to them.  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!" screamed Jenny angrily getting ready to open fire.  
"AHHHHH!" yelped Danny as he flies back in alarm.  
"Whoa!" yelped the group surprised and alarmed. What is Jenny trying to do?!  
"I'm trying to fly here. You think you own the whole place, huh?! Well, not on my watch, pal!!!!" snapped Jenny angrily.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Danny confused. First this robot offers to lead them to that machine she just saw, now she's threatening to hurt them?  
"You got a problem, huh? You're talking to me?! Well, there's no one else but me here, so you must talking to me!!!" snapped Jenny angrily as she gets into a fighting position. "Go ahead! Make my day! Oooh, want to keep chasing me now?!"  
"Hold on for a moment..."  
"Stop following me, got it?!"  
"Okay, it's official. This robot is out of her mind." said Tommy in disbelief.  
"Tommy, no. You will just make things worst." said Ami worried.  
"Come on, it's true. This robot acted like she...she..."  
"She's forgetting us already." June answered.  
"Look, you're just trying to show us where the machine went, remember?" Danny points out what Jenny was trying to do a while ago.  
Jenny gasps as she puts her weapons away. She said, "Hey, I've seen a machine! It passed by a while ago!" Excited, the robot pointed in a direction saying, "It went this way, this way! Follow me!"  
Jenny was about to lead the way but the group stops her. Sora frowns as he say, "Hold it!"  
"Come on. What are you doing? You already told us which way that machine went, remember?" asked Danny in disbelief.  
"I did? Oh no." gasped Jenny in realization. "It happened again!"  
"I'd say. If you do practical jokes to get attention then threatened to hurt somebody with those weapons of yours, you are not being funny at all! Trust me, I was a clown once!"  
"I'm sorry, it's not funny. I'm sorry...I got something to tell you guys. I...I suffer from short-term memory loss."  
"You got to be kidding me!" groaned Danny, "Short-term memory loss? That is just great."  
Danny angrily tries to leave but Jenny stops him as she continues to say, "It's true! Sorry, my creator/mother made my sensors a bit TOO high-powered and I often have trouble controlling it. I see and hear so much that it's nearly impossible for me to process all of it, which is why I get so easily distracted and have trouble remembering certain pieces of information."  
The robot pauses a bit as she looks around at the group looking stunned. Jenny smiles as she said, "Can I help you people?"  
"Oh, I wonder how you could help us?" asked Sora sarcastically.  
"Look, no offense but you are wasting our time. I got to my find my son!" snapped Danny as he flies away from the robot. Great, the only robot who claims to help out and she can't remember anything. What else can go wrong?  
Danny yelps as he sees something grinning at him. It is a big male koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch.  
"Aloha." said Stich with a grin making the group gasp.  
"Hello! May we help you?" asked Jenny happily as she flies up to Stitch.  
"My name is Stitch." The gang yelps as Stitch reaches out for him. This guy is obviously an experiment and a dangerous looking one at that. Stitch shrugs as he begins leaving saying, "Meega get it. Why trust an experiment like meega?? Suddenly Stitch turns back and nearly bit ther group with his teeth forcing Danny's group to hide scared behind the clueless robot. Stitch just laughs as he said, "So what you all doing out here so late, id?"  
"Nothing, not at all." said Danny nervously. "We are not even out, see?"  
"Huh?" asked the group as they noticed something. Danny and Jenny are holding hands as if they're a couple. The halfa and robot noticed before they let go, blushing before turning away.  
"Err...not like that."  
"Good! How about you come to get together meega is having, hmmm?" asked Stitch eagerly.  
"Oh, like a party!" said Jenny eagerly. "I loved parties!"  
"Jenny!" yelped the parents in alarm. This robot is practically allowing Stitch to have them for a party...to eat them!  
"Yep! Id! A party! How about it?" asked Stitch eagerly.  
"I like parties! They are fun! My favorite is the birthday ones!" said Jenny happily. "Wait, is is a birthday party? If so, I don't have any presents to give!"  
"Jenny!" yelled the parents once more.  
"Huh?"  
"Look,. I know you like parties and all but it's tempting but..." Danny begins to say worried.  
"Come on, come with me. Meega insist." said Stitch happily as he motions them to come with him.  
"Okay...just keep your teeth where I can see them."

The group with Stitch goes down through the Magical Realm to somewhere. They noticed a couple of floating metal thingies.  
"Wow! This must be a party! There are balloons already!" said Jenny happily as she notes the balloons.  
"Meega see you saw them. Keep away though. Those balloons can be nasty. One pop from them and boom!" said Stitch with a laugh.  
"I hate to ask why." said Sora in concern. He knew those things aren't balloons. Those are floating mines, which can explode if anything were to make contact with them. He and his friends do their best to keep away from them as possible.  
The group noticed that they're heading to a broken down spaceship that is labeled 06 on it. The way it looks, it must have hit a floating mine and crash here years ago. They look worried as they wonder where Stitch is taking them.  
"Leroy! Scorpio! Meega is here!" said Stitch calling towards the spaceship as he and the group gets closer.  
Two big experiments like Stitch appear. One of them is a red version of Stitch. He had big, long and frilly ears, along with big black eyes and extra long and sharp claws. He also had razor sharp yellow teeth and red patterns on his body. He had two crooked antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. His name is Leroy.  
The second one is a three-foot-tall red-furred creature that bared a resemblance to a koala, and he had big bat-like ears, and a light red chest and stomach. His name is Scorpio.  
"About time, Stitch!" said Leroy smiling as he sees Danny's group.  
"I got some friends here for you to meet." Stitch said.  
Danny gasps in worry as he and his friends got closer to the two experiments. This is it! They are food for sure! He closes his eyes as if for the last time.  
"About time, id!" said Leroy eagerly.  
"We have eaten all snacks and meega still hungry!" agreed Scorpio.  
"We almost have feeding frenzy!"  
"Let's get this over with!"

A while later, the group hears a bell as Danny opens his eyes. To his surprise, he and his friends are still alive.  
"What the...?" asked Danny confused. He looks and sees that he and his friends are inside the machine. What is going on?  
"Okay, everyone! The meeting is now ready to begin!" said Stitch as he puts down the bell he just rang. "Time for the pledge."  
The experiments they raise their arms making the parents look confused while Jenny raises her arm happily.  
"'Meega a nice experiment, not a crazy killing trog! If meega am to change image, meega got to change myself! Magical creatures are friends, not food'." said the experiments doing the pledge.  
"Of course, all but those stupid Teletubbies." remarked Leory in disgust.  
"Id! Teletubbies! What makes those stupid heads think they cute?" remarked Scorpio in annoyance. He then mocked the Teletubbies as he said, "'Oooh, look at meega! Me am a stupid cute Teletubby! Let me say something stupid to ya. Meega cute, id'?"  
Leroy laughs a bit. Stitch chuckles as he said, "Id. Now then, time for meeting which is Step 5: Bring A Magical Creature Friend. You got any to bring?"  
"Oh, meega got one. Look!" said Leroy. He brings out a girl named Misty who doesn't like where she is at.  
"Hello! Glad to see you!" said Jenny happily as she waves at the frighten Pokemon trainer.  
"Didn't you used to go out with her?" Ami asked her husband motioning to Misty.  
"Don't ask." groaned Ash trying not to look at Misty.  
"How about you Scorpio," Stitch asked the other one.  
Scorpio looks uneasily. He said, "Uh...meega think I misplaced my friend."  
Scorpio moves around. Danny and his group gasp in horror. The experiment is holding the bones of a magical creature. Scorpio yelps as he sees what is exposed and sucks the remains in his mouth. During this whole ordeal, Misty makes a run for it.  
"You are fine, Scorpio. This step was difficult, meega know. You can use one of my friends if you want." Stitch said nodding to Danny, Jenny, and the parents.  
"Id! Thanks!" Scorpio then grabs Danny frightening the halfa as he said, "A little chum for meega, eh?"  
Jenny frowns in annoyance. She wanted Danny to be near her for some reason.  
"Don't worry, Jenny. He should be okay, I hope." said Ariel still puzzled of what's going on.  
"Time for next step!" said Leroy.  
"Meega will start testimonies." Stitch clears his throat as he continues, "Aloha, meega name is Stitch."  
"Hi, Stitch." said Leroy and Scorpio acknowledging the experiment.  
"It's been 3 weeks since my last meal of magical creature. On honor or meega be tortured and made into food."  
The two experiments applaud happily. Scorpio sheds tear as he said, "You inspiration to all of us."  
"Id!" agreed Leroy with a grin. So far, this meeting has been great him.  
"Okay. Who's next?" Stitch asked looking for a volunteer.  
"Oh, oh, pick me!" said Jenny eagerly as she rose her arm up eagerly. "I want to be next, I want to be next!"  
"Okay, little robot down the front."  
"Does she sound familiar to you, Ami?" Ash asked his wife.  
"Yeah, she sounds like me. I don't know why." said Ami puzzled.  
"Oh right!" said Jenny as she flies over to where Stitch was at.  
"Come on up." said Stitch as he goes to his friends as Jenny takes the place he was at.  
"Hi! My name is Jenny!"  
"Hello, Jenny." The experiment greeted her happily.  
"My mom calls me XJ9 but please call me Jenny or Jen. I haven't or ever have eaten a magical creature." said Jenny proudly. Of course, she never have but still...  
A pause, then the experiments applauded as Scorpio said, "You are great!"  
"Yeah! Good for you!" said Stitch with a smile.  
"Yeah. It was great to get something like that out of me." said Jenny proudly thinking she has admitted her problem.  
"Uh...shouldn't we tell Jenny that she's a robot and she probably couldn't have eaten anything?" Sora asked Tommy puzzled.  
"Don't bother. She will forget it anyway." said Tommy with a shrug.  
"Okay, who's next?" Stitch asked looking for any takers. So far, none. Then he spots Danny looking worried. The halfa is obviously still worry about Timmy. "How about you, halfa? You have problem?"  
"Huh? No, no problem at all." said Danny nervously.  
"Right..."  
"Denial!" said everyone but Danny and Jenny. The parents knew what is wrong with Danny while the experiments figured Danny has something he refused to tell. They're going to make him talk, no matter what.  
Stitch forced Danny to the box while Jenny leaves it. The experiment say, "Say name first."  
Danny gulps. It's bad enough he has trouble talking in front of people, especially if three of those people are experiments.  
"Okay...uh, hi. My name is Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom." said Danny nervously. "I'm a halfa and a former circus star..."  
"Circus star! Wow, were you a clown?!" asked Scorpio excited. He hasn't seen a circus star up close before.  
"Id, tell us a joke!" said Stitch eagerly.  
"Meega love jokes!"  
The experiments gather hoping to hear Danny's joke. Sora groans as he remarked, "Not this again. I hate to see where this is going."  
"Well, I do know of a good joke." said Danny uneasily. "There is this mollusk and he walks up to a sea cucumber. Well, they don't talk, sea cumbers that is, but they do in this joke...anyway, this sea mollusk said to the cucumber..."  
Before Danny could continue, he looks up and sees something hanging on a railing nearby making him gasp. It looks like a mask...the same mask wore by the same hunter that took Timmy and his friends!  
"Daddy," Timmy's voice is heard yelling in Danny's head.  
"Timmy!" yelled Danny in alarm as he flies up to the hanging goggles.  
"Timmy, ha ha ha ha! Timmy!" laughed Scorpio madly. He obviously thought that was the punch line. He stops as Scorpio asked puzzled, "Meega don't get it."  
"So much for a circus star. That is not funny." said Stitch with a frown.  
"No, that is not the punch line!" yelled Danny as his friends goes up to where he's at. "That is my son! He and his friends, who were kids of my friends right here, were kidnapped by these guys in suits!"  
"Ah man. Those guys again, they think just because we are not human, we don't care about others."  
"Let me guess, it was the Huntsmen, HAM agents..." Leroy said guessing.  
"Fire Nation??" Scorpio guessed a bit.  
"Why do you always blame the Fire Nation?" Stitch asked frowning at Scorpio. He always does that, the blaming.  
"Yeah, you always blame the fire nation with your," Leroy then begins to mock Scorpio's voice, "'I hate the Fire Nation, it's the Fire Nation's fault, they're evil'."  
"Well the Fire Nation did try to take over the world, kill all the Air Nomads and almost drive the dragons into extinction." snapped Scorpio in annoyance.  
Stitch looks at Danny and his friends looking at the writing on the back of goggles as Jenny came over. The experiment sighs as he said, "That is one good father looking for his little boy."  
"Anyone know those markings mean?" asked June trying to read the writing.  
"Meega don't know my own creator!"  
Stitch cries like mad. The other experiments in concern came over to comfort him.  
"Calm down, come here." said Scorpio smoothly.  
"Group hug." agreed Leroy as the experiments hug each other.  
"We're all cousins here, Stitch."  
"Man, if only I can read this stuff." said Danny with a frown. This language, it's like it's foreign to him.  
"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be a Pokemon trainer." mumbled Ash in annoyance.  
"Well, how about we find someone who could read them." Jenny suggested as she takes the goggles. There must be someone who could, but who? She then spies the experiments. Forgetting about them already, she said, "Experiments, look!"  
"Jenny, wait!" yelped Danny as Jenny is about to head over to Stitch and his friends. The halfa grabs the goggles trying to grab them from the robot.  
"Hey, let go! Danny!"  
"Jenny, no!"  
"That's mine! Give it me, let go!" yelled Jenny as she and Danny plays an intense game of tug of war. The others look worried.  
Suddenly the halfa's grip on the goggles slips causing them to snap back and hit Jenny on the face making her yelp.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" asked Danny worried. Jenny groans as she feels her metal face. Unknown to her, some black and red blood came out of herself. As Jenny continues to groans, the halfa continued, "I'm so sorry."  
"Man, you got me there. Am I bleeding?" asked Jenny worried checking herself.  
"Ohhhh..." said the parents worried as Jenny came on yelping in pain.  
Stitch, overhearing this, came over as he asked, "Hey Jen? You oka..." He is interrupted when he took a big sniff of the small amount of blood Jenny is making. He makes a cruel smirk as his eyes got wider. "Good. That smells...good."  
Leroy and Scorpio gasps in horror. They have seen this before and it is not always good.  
"Intervention!" cried the two experiments as they jumped on Stitch and grabbing him. The experiment struggles in their grip as he tries to attack Danny's group.  
"I want a bite, just one, just one!" yelled Stitch like mad.  
"Calm down, cousin! Hold it together!" yelled Leroy alarmed.  
"Remember, magical creatures are friends, not food!" agreed Scorpio.  
"Meega want food!" yelled Stitch madly as he finally breaks free. Danny and his friends yelps as Stitch begins to chased them.  
"Look out, Jenny!" yelled Danny as the group dodges the insane experiment running/flying/phase through the caged bottom getting in there. Stitch broke through the bars laughing insanely.  
"Meega having magical creatures for din din! Ha ha ha!" laughed Stitch as he continues his pursuit for food.  
"Stitch, remember the steps!" yelled Scorpio in worry as he and Leroy gave chase. They got to stop him before he hurts his new friends.

Danny and his group yell while Stitch kept on chasing them. They goes through the pipes as they try to get away  
"One bite, please! Meega want one bite!" laughed Stitch madly trying to eat his preys. The group continues going up and straight until they got out of the pipes.  
Stitch meanwhile hits each caged door trying to get them. He spies them as they are near a door. "Aloha! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
Stitch growls then goes through a pipe that is big enough for him to go through. He goes after the group who yells as they got the door open. They got inside and closes it smacking Stitch in the nick of time, escaping him temporarily.  
"Now what?!" yelled Danny in the room he and his friends are now out. "We are trapped!!!" He looks around trying to find another way out of the room since Stitch is outside the door they're behind. "Where is it?! There's got to be another way out!!!"  
"Just calm down. We will get out of this." assured Sora.  
"Who is freaked out?! I am calm!!!"  
"Denial." said the parents with a shrug.  
Meanwhile Stitch pounds on the door outside trying to get in. Jenny, forgetting about Stitch already, turns to the door and said, "Who is it?"  
"Jenny, forget about the door! See if you can find us a way out!" yelled Danny frantically.  
"Come back later, okay? We're trying to get out of here."  
As Jenny flies away from the door, one of the screws from it pops out. Stitch's pounding is shaking the door loose. It is a matter of time before the experiment will be able to get in.  
"Come on, think guys. There has to be a way out of here." said Tommy as he and his friends continued their search.  
Jenny looks around wondering how to help her friends escape. She spots some writing on a wheel.  
"Hey, what does this mean? 'ESSS-CA-PE'? Weird. That's funny. It's as if it's trying to say the word 'escape'" said Jenny giggling happily.  
"That's our escape route! Let's get out of here!" yelled Danny as he grabs the robot.  
The halfa and his friends make their way to the escape hatch. And it's looks like they're cutting it close as the door finally gave away allowing a certain mad experiment into the room.  
"Here's Stitchie!" laughed Stitch madly getting his blasters out. He begins shooting at the group as the parents and Jenny rushed out the escape to hatch to safely..

As the group arrived outside of the spaceship, Danny stops as he realizes something. Jenny has read the writing! Stopping Jenny, he asked, "Hold it, hold it. You can read, Jenny?!"  
"I can?" asked Jenny puzzled. Then she laughs as the robot said, "Oh yeah! Of course I can, duh!"  
"Good, now read this!" said Danny eagerly as he held up the goggles he managed to saved before Stitch went nuts. If Jenny could read this, he and the parents are one step closer to finding Timmy and the kids!  
"Danny, we got an insane experiment on our tail! Now is not the time!" yelled Ariel worried.  
"Why?"  
Danny yelps as Stitch appears from out of nowhere and jumps at him grabbing the goggles with his teeth. As the experiment growls, Danny and his friends continued making their escape.  
Leroy and Scorpio soon catch up as they follow Stitch. Leroy yelled out, "Sorry, he doesn't mean it! Stitch doesn't know creator!"  
"Id! Don't fall off wagon, whatever that means!" yelled Scorpio trying to grab his fellow experiment to no prevail.  
The chase continues as Danny's group goes into a hole of the spaceship's blaster. They stop as they reach a dead end inside the ship as something is in there blocking the parents and the robot.  
"Oh no, it's blocked!" yelped Danny in concern.  
"And so are we!" exclaimed Ami as she points to outside. Sure enough, Stitch has got the group trapped as he is trying to get inside the hole. He won't get inside sure, but it looks like Danny and his friends won't get out right now. Jenny spots a loose screw from nearby.  
"Stitch, no! Stop! Focus!" cried Leroy as he and Leroy catch up to their leader. Unfortunately, Stitch refuses to listen as he kept on trying to force his way into the blaster hole trying to get his meal.  
"Sorry about..." Scorpio explains as he looks into the hole. He dodges to avoid Stitch's ramming before continuing, "...this, everyone!"  
"Id! Stitch is really..." Leroy dodges another one of Stitch's charges before continuing, "...a nice experiment, id!"  
"Now what? I got to get that mask in order to find my son!" said Danny worried. Unfortunately, that same mask is in the teeth of the now insane Stitch.  
"You want it? You got it!" said Jenny in determination. The robot pushes the loose screw down. As a result, something in the blaster raise up: a missile! It is about to open fire.  
"No!"  
"Stop!" yelped Ash in horror knowing this would mean.  
Hearing something, Stitch opens his mouth expecting to get a meal only to end up with a missile in his big mouth. The others inside the blaster meanwhile got away in the nick of time.  
"The mask! Get it!" yelled Danny spotting the mask that is coming loose from Stitch's mouth.  
With Stitch distracted, the group grabs the mask and made it back into the hole. Meanwhile Stitch, angry to have something other than real food in his mouth, spits out the missile. What he didn't know is that he spits out the missile towards the direction of the floating mines.  
"Yikes! Stitch, naga!" yelled Leroy in horror as he and Scorpio sees where the missile is heading.  
"Id?!" snapped Stitch. He looks and sees the missile about to collide with the mines, enough to snap him out of it. "Let's get out of here! AHHHHH!"  
The experiments make a run for it. They don't want to be around once that missile collides with the mines.  
Danny and his friends noticed that it has gone quiet outside daring them to take a peek out.  
"Uh...does this mean that the party is over?" asked Jenny puzzled.  
Suddenly they spot the missile as it hits a floating mine causing it to explode. The group went back inside their hiding spot just as the other mines blow up quickly due to the reaction.

Somewhere nearby, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and a creature named Momo were on a flying bison named Appa relaxing a bit. Suddenly a rough noise is heard, mostly near Sokka, making the others turn to him, thinking he's the one who made the noise, a very familiar one at that.  
"Nice." said Toph sarcastically as she, Aang, Katara, and Momo got off Appa and left leaving Sokka looking confused and Appa just sitting there looking blankly.

Author's note  
Ouch. Big experience, huh? Now that it's over, what's next? More to come so read and review!


	5. Chapter 4: Kids in a Tank

Author's note  
Now we're back. Good reviews everyone. Good news spoonlord15. I do have plans to make the parodies of A Bug's Life and Monsters, Inc. I don't know when I will do them but hopefully this year or someday.

Good review, Anonymous But Interested. That is something I can do near the end of this baby.

Now then, while Danny and the parents are looking for the kids, where are they now? Let's find out as we also meet the Tank Gang!

**Chapter 4: Kids in a Tank**

The five kids from the Magical Realm groans. They wonder where they are at. Last time they remember is being taken away in a cage by a hunter while shouting for...  
"Dad?" asked Timmy hoping his dad is nearby.  
"Daddy! Mommy?" called out Melody hopefully.  
"Oh man! I shoulda know that we shouldn't have disobeyed mom and dad, Li." groaned Lisa sadly.  
"I know, I know." Li said with a sigh. "I don't know where we are."  
"We got to get out of here." said Lilo in concern.  
The kids are getting scared. They don't know where they are at. For all they know, home may be hundreds of miles away! Timmy backs away while flying...then he bumps into something making him turn around. The halfa screams as he comes face to face with some sort of tiki toy!  
Timmy screams like heck as he tries to fly off...only to be stopped by an invisible force!  
"Timmy!" gasped Timmy's friends as they see him. The boy flies around in a lot of directions trying to get away only to be block by an invisible force each time. The kids took one look and discovered where they are at: inside a big environment tank!  
"What is this place?" asked Lisa scared holding onto Timmy.  
"I don't know. I don't even know how we got here." said the halfa toy getting scared.  
Timmy and Lisa held onto each other while Li and Lilo did the same thing. They look out the tank and sees that they are in some sort of strange looking office. In reality, it is a dentist's office where people go to check their teeth or whatever. A woman named Shego is at her desk reading a magazine. The kids then spy a chest full of toys. One of the toys looks very familiar.  
"Why does that toy look like your dad, Timmy?" Melody asked the halfa toy pointing to a white haired looking toy that kinda looks like Timmy.  
"Heck, I don't know." Timmy said puzzled.  
"Hey Shego!" yelled out a voice.  
"Yeah, what is it Dr. D?" asked Shego bored looking up.  
The kids look as they see a man looking through the other side of the tank. He was blue-skinned, scar faced and is wearing a dark blue lab coat. His name is Dr. Drakken, the dentist.  
"Get ready for his anterior crown, okay? And I need a few cotton rolls in here, right now!" exclaimed Drakken with a smirk.  
"Fine, fine. Okay." said Shego as she put her magazine down.  
Worried, the kids look through to where Drakken appeared at. The dentist is at work on a patient named Jon Arbuckle.  
"What is this place?" asked Li curiously.  
Just then Drakken sees the five and laughs madly scaring the kids as he said, "Hello little magical creatures!"  
The kids scream as they hide behind the barrel peeking out in fear.  
"Well, well, great, huh? I found them struggling for life out on the reef and I saved them. Or kidnap them. Aw, who cares?" remarked the dentist with a shrug. He goes back to his patient, "Okay, so has that novocaine kicked in yet?"  
"I guess so. I'm ready." said Jon nervously.  
The five came out looking confused. What is Drakken doing? Just then a chest nearby opened up popping out bubbles making them yelp.  
"Bubbles," This came from someone who appeared from out of nowhere. It is a blue like being with yellow cuffs and Arabian like shoes. His name is Genie. The being jumps at the chest looking at the bubbles before it closes. He smiles then he sees the newcomers causing him to hold the chest yelling, "Hey, my bubbles! Get your own!"  
The kids look confused then they back away from the weird being. They then turn and yelps as they see a male figure stuck to the glass. He is a red parrot with black eyebrows, white around his eyes, a yellow beak and yellow eyes with blue feathers on the end of his wings and the end of his tail. His name is Iago.  
"Try and forgive blue boy, okay?" Iago asked as he looks at the kids alarming them. "He has this thing for bubbles."  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed Timmy in alarm as he headed into a knight's helmet and looking out. As he does, he noticed someone in the helmet with him. It is a male red dragon with scales and a hissing like tongue. His name is Mushu.  
"Hey, man!" said Mushu greeting the boy.  
Timmy screams again as he jumps out of the helmet in a panic only to bumped into something. That something is a red male warthog with a brown tummy, a black tail, black mane, white tusks, yellow eyes, a pink front snout, and black hoofs. His name is Pumbaa.  
The kids that came with Timmy sees two other figures nearby. One of them is a blue male hornbill with a white chest to belly, a yellow-to-red beak, blue eyes, a black cowlick at his head, and dark blue rims on the end of his wings and tail. His name is Zazu.  
The other one is a male brown meerkat with three dark brown stripes on his back, the the tip of his tail, his paws, feet, and around his brown eyes. He has a black nose, light brown fur on his chest to tummy area, and red hair. His name is Timon.  
"Hey slow down, kid. You don't have to worry." said Pumbaa assuring the kid.  
"Pumbaa, the boy is scared. This is his first time here." Timon pointed out.  
"Oh, poor kiddies." said Iago with a shrug.  
"Well, you guys aren't scary." said Lilo with a sigh. She giggles as she added, "Just goofy."  
"Hey!"  
"Ohhhh, I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!" cried Timmy getting scared. "Where is my daddy?"  
"Not sure." Iago said with a shrug. "Probably back at the pet store."  
"Pet store?" asked the five kids from the Magical Realm looking confused. They are not familiar with the words 'pet store'.  
"Hey! I'm from Disney's Pig Place." said Pumbaa.  
"I'm from the Lion King Palace." explained Zazu with a sigh.  
"Arabia-O-Rama!" said Genie happily.  
"Mail order for me." said Timon with a shrug.  
"E-Bay." added Iago.  
"So where are you from, pray tell?" Zazu asked putting a wing around Melody trying to be a good friend.  
"Oh...we're from the Magical Realm." Li explained.  
"Magical Realm?! Oh goodness," Zazu yelped horrified as he got his wing off of Melody and scream. "What are you thinking?! You haven't been clean yet!!!! Mushu!"  
"Yeah?" asked Mushu standing in attention in the helmet.  
"Get these kids clean!"  
"Roger, roger!"  
Mushu got out of the helmet with a cleaning brush and headed to the kids.  
"Magical Realm!" yelled Zazu in a panic trying to keep away from the newcomers as possible.  
"Got it!" Mushu then run around the five kids, brushing them like mad. When he's done, the kids are shiny. "Ha ha ha. They're all clean!"  
Mushu then headed back into helmet that made a popping noise before the dragon closes it.  
"In case you kids wanted to know, it takes years of practice for that." Iago explains to the five confused newcomers.  
"Cool! What is the Magical Realm like?" Genie asked eagerly. He always wanted to know all about the place.  
"Uh...it's magical...and it's a realm?" guessed Melody puzzled. The truth is, she is not sure herself.  
"Ah ha!"  
"Well if you kids needed my help, just ask your uncle Timon! Or my Uncle Max! That's him over there!" said Timon as he points to someone who looks like him that is supposed to be his Uncle Max. The truth is though, he is pointing at his own reflection. "Hey Uncle Max! How are ya?" Turning to the kids, he added, "Don't listen to what my Uncle Max though. He's not well."  
"We got a live one!" said Iago, his mouth is muffled by the glass he is looking through.  
"Huh? What was that, Iago?" Pumbaa asked puzzled.  
Iago gets his face removed as he speaks clearly, "We got a live one!"  
Excited, the tank gang runs to the wall showing the dentist's Dentist Room watching the action.  
"Oh boy." said Zazu as he watches.  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" said Pumbaa jumping up and down eagerly.  
"This is great! Exciting!" said Iago with a grin.  
"What is it this time, Iago?" Timon asked the watching parrot.  
"Root canal. And trust me, folks, it is not pretty."  
Sure enough, Dr. Drakken gets his drill ready and puts it in Jon's mouth. The man screams in pain. Trust me, the pain is not pretty.  
"Rubber dam and clamp installed?" Pumbaa asked as he watches on.  
"Looks like it," said Iago viewing the action.  
"What is he using?" Zazu asked his fellow bird puzzled.  
"Some big ugly drill. He's been using that one lately."  
"Hey Uncle Max. Get out of the way. I can't see!" said Timon trying to look through the glass but is having trouble due to his 'Uncle Max'.  
As Dr. Drakken gets a hook tool ready, Jon said nervously, "Uh, I think you're using..." The man screams as the dentist operates.  
"Ouch! The Schilder technique! That oughta hurt!" laughed Iago madly.  
"Wow! The Hedstrom file! Now that is a keeper." Pumbaa said with a cringe.  
"Correction: that is the K-Flex." Zazu corrected the warthog as he rolls his eyes. "Seriously, do you even know?"  
"Trust me, if it got a teardrop cross-section, it is a Hedstrom."  
"How rude! It is so a K-Flex!"  
"Hedstrom!" yelled Pumbaa angrily at the hornbill bird.  
"K-Flex!" Zazu snapped back in annoyance. He hates getting into this kinda argument with the warthog.  
"Hedstro..." Pumbaa was interrupted when he ends up inflating causing him to float off. "Oh crud. This is what I get for holding it in for too long. Uh, a little help?"  
Timon groans as he gets a gas mask on saying, "I'd go deflate him." The meerkat gets an air freshner tank as he goes to do so preparing for the worst. TImon deflates the warthog and he 'lets one' much to the Tank Gang's disgust.  
"Okay, now rinse." instructed Drakken after giving some water to Jon. The man gurgles and spits into the sink.  
"Ugh. The human's mouth. It is disgusting." said Zazu in disgust.  
Suddenly outside a man flew towards a nearby window only to crash into it. He managed to get it open and climbs into the room. He wore a black hat with a feather on it, a medallion, a white shirt, a huge black coat with some holes on the sleeves, a brown belt to hold his Rapier, pistol, and hand grenades, black pants, and black boots. He is also wearing a jet pack on his back. His name is Captain Hector Barbossa, a pirate.  
"Oh hey Hector." said Iago spotting the pirate. The pirate is good friends with the Tank Gang. At least he hasn't tried to do anything awful to them.  
"Ahoy, mates. What did I miss?" asked Barbossa taking a look.  
"Nothing much, just a root canal and it's nasty."  
"I see. And what did he used to make his usual pain?"  
"A big ugly drill," Iago answered.  
"Hmmm, looks like Dr. D is using that one lately." said Barbossa as he is scratching his chin in thought. "I hope he doesn't get surpuls sealer at the portal terminus." He spies the kids and smiles. "Hello." The kids gasp as the Tank Gang goes to them. "Who is this then?"  
"Just some new kids." explained Timon with a grin.  
"The dentist grabbed them from the Magical Realm." explained Zazu in disgust.  
"Ahh, outsiders from my territory, then? Well, if I have ever try to take a swipe at you, please forgive me. I am a pirate after all." said Barbossa with a grin.  
Drakken turns and spies Barbossa yelling, "Hey! What are you doing?! Get out of here! There is no booty in that tank for you! Get out!"  
Barbossa quickly was pushed out of the window ending up back outside. During the struggle, the pirate causes a picture on a stand nearby to fall off and break. Once Barbossa is gone, Drakken closes the window and picks the picture back up.  
"Darn that pirate. He broke my picture." Drakken said with a groan. Turning to his patient, he added, "This is of my niece Princess Morbucks. Believe it or not, she is going to be eight next week."  
Timmy takes a good look at the picture of the dentist's niece. She is a seven year old girl with poofy red hair, black beady eyes, freckles, a gold tiara with a ruby in the middle of the tiara, black gloves that covered not only her hands, but her forearms as well, a yellow sleeveless dress with a black stripe around the middle, white pants, and black boots. Her name is Princess Morbucks. She seems to be holding some sort of bag.  
Glaring at Timmy, Drakken smirks as he add, "Trust me, she will like you. Next Friday, you are all hers, her little present, but don't let anyone know, okay?" The dentist puts the picture back on the stand as he goes back to Jon, "Well, Mr. Arbuckle, while that sets up, I'm going to see a man about a wallaby, whatever I just said."  
Drakken left as Timmy and his friends look at Princess's picture. The Tank Gang cringes at the sight of the girl, even in the picture.  
"Oh dear, that nasty Princess." said Pumbaa worried.  
"Why? Is she trouble?" asked Timmy worried.  
"From the looks of her, she looks like she could be mean like Myrtle." said Lilo looking at the picture.  
"Trust us kid, she is mean and very dangerous!" explained Iago worried.  
"And once you get into the bag Drakken will put you in once he shrinks you with that shrink ray of his, the horror, the horror! Princess won't stop shaking and...oh, look!" said Zazu pointing at the picture horrified.  
The kids from the Magical Realm took a closer look at the picture and gasps. In the bag that is being held by Princess, a small little Asian creature named Ling-Ling in the bag, dead.  
"Poor Ling-Ling. He didn't stand a chance." said Genie sadly.  
"He was her present last year." said Timon worried.  
"He went to that big house in the sky." said Pumbaa looking upwards sadly.  
Drakken came back from the bathroom. Whatever he said earlier means he has to got to the potty and clean his hands.  
"That kid is a killer, literally." said Iago shivering. "I suggested you stay away from her at all costs but I don't think beaver boy here has a choice!"  
"Oh no!" gasped Lisa in horror. The boy she cares about is in danger of being killed by a kid!  
"I don't want to go with her! You can't make me!" yelled Timmy in horror. "I want to go back to daddy! I want to go back!"  
Timmy flies around in a panic as Melody yelled out, "Timmy, stop!"  
Timmy Terror tries to phase out but the glass walls proved to be ghost proof. He is so freaked out that he didn't notice an air tube until he ended up getting suck towards it. He screams as he finds himself stuck in the tube itself.  
"Hey! Daddy! Get me out of here!" cried Timmy horrified.  
"Come on! We gotta help him!" gasped Zazu in shock. Even if this kid came from the Magical Realm, he doesn't deserve to be in that air tube!  
Before anyone could move in to help Timmy, someone yelled, "Stay away! Do not touch him!"  
The Tank Gang and the kids turned and see two figures coming out from behind a skull. One of them is a Fire Bender with a scar on his left eye and black hair. He wore a red-brown uniform, black belt, and brown boots, and he has golden eyes. His name is Zuko, the former prince of the Fire Nation.  
The second figure is a woman that has green eyes and silver hair. She wears red lipstick, a pink coat, purple pants, and pink boots. Her name is Charmcaster, Zuko's girlfriend.  
"No one touch him." Zuko said to everyone else sternly.  
The group looks concerned. Timmy is in need of help yet Zuko and Charmcaster insisted that no one come close? The former prince and his girlfriend came over to the stuck halfa.  
"Are you okay?" asked Charmcaster worried to Timmy.  
"Please, help me out." said Timmy scared.  
"No, only you can get out by yourself." said Zuko sternly.  
"Uh, Zuko..." said Iago concerned.  
Zuko hushed the parrot then he continues speaking to the ghost halfa, "We must see if he can do it by himself. Calm down, child. Alternative wiggling your arms and your ghost tail."  
"How? I got a bad ghost tail!" yelled Timmy worried.  
"I got a scar on my eye, but that never stopped me." Zuko said pointing at his left eye that has the scar. The other kids gasp in surprise, wondering how he got just a scar. It's as if it wasn't there originally. "Now, think of what you must do."  
Timmy pauses to think then he nodded. He begins to struggle doing his best to get out.  
"Come on, kid, come on!" said Pumbaa. Then to the happiness of everyone watching, Timmy has managed to get himself out of the air tube, alive and well.  
"See? You can do it." said Zuko proudly.  
"Hooray!" said Charmcaster with a grin.  
"Hooray for the new kid!" laughed Genie turning into a one man band performing.  
"By golly, you did it." said Zazu in amazement. For a kid from a dirty Magical Realm, he's all right.  
"Good squirming! Ha ha haha!" laughed Timon happily.  
Lisa laughs as he runs over to hug Timmy, hugging him tightly. The two let go and blushed madly.  
"Uh...good work, Timmy. You did great." said Lisa as she blushing.  
"Hey, thanks Lisa." said Timmy blushing back.  
"Amazing! This is his first time here and from the Magical Realm. Kinda like you, Zuzu, and your girlfriend." Iago said to Zuko with a smile.  
Zuko glares at the parrot and snapped, "Don't call me Zuzu."  
"That's right. Only I can." said Charmcaster hugging the former Fire Nation prince making him blush. As the prince shakes it off, he smiles as he ponders.  
"My, my. That is one look I have seen before." Iago said noting the look on Zuko's face.  
"Yes, Zuzu. What are you thinking of?"  
Looking at Timmy and his friends laughing, Zuko said, "I think it's time we give the kid a proper reception."  
"So uh, you kids got names or something?" Pumbaa asked the newcomers.  
"My name is Lisa Simpson, though my parents called me May since I'm adopted." explained Lisa with a smile.  
"I'm adopted too. My name is Li Showron but my adopted name is Max." added Li with a nod.  
"My adopted parents called me Molly, but my real name is Lilo Pelekai." said Lilo introducing herself.  
"I'm not adopted. My name is Melody Strife." laughed Melody happily.  
"My name is Timmy Fenton AKA Timmy Terror!" said Timmy with a smile.  
The kids laugh as they smiled with their new friends. After what happened back home, they are glad to be happy again for a while.

Author's note  
Looks like Timmy and his friends made some friends in the Tank Gang. Pretty good, huh? Kudos to one of my reviewers for suggesting the characters.

The Danny Phantom toy is a reference to my JusSonic's Toy Story series since Timmy's dad plays Woody in those fics. Pretty ironic, huh?

Uncle Max is Timon's uncle. Unlike here, he's real and can be seen in _The Lion King 1 1/2_.

I used Captain Barbossa in the Nigel role since both the pirate and bird were performed by Geoffrey Rush.

Zuzu is the nickname Azula calls her brother (much to his annoyance) in the Avatar series.

Anyway, good chapter folks. Read and review. If anyone got any suggestions, you all know what to do. Bye now!


	6. Chapter 5: The Mask

Author's note  
Good suggestions. Yeah, I didn't realize it until now that it was Buzz who appeared and not Woody, but I see no reason to change the previous chapter now. Besides, if my reviewers are fine with it, so am I.

No offense, Evil Riggs, but you need to take a chill pill. Everyone else likes this fic so far and they don't share your opinion. If you want to still be a pal, fine, but don't go acting like a flamer.

Now back to Danny, the parents, and Jenny.

**Chapter 5: The Mask**

"Timmy, Timmy..." groaned Danny as he is sleeping at the bottom of a cliff. The explosion from before has knock him, Jenny, and the parents out for awhile.  
"Hey...can I have some of that?" said Jenny in her sleep. "Careful with that wrench..."  
Danny groans as he finally woke up. He wonders what happened. He remembers being chased by the insane Stitch, getting the mask back, and the explosion. But where...  
Danny looks up and gasped, "Whoa!" The spaceship that they were in before has not only survived the explosion, but it is dangerously near a dark cliff and by the look of things, it is tipping back and forth like mad. One false move from it could send it over the cliff and right on top of them! "No, no!"  
Alarmed, Danny spies the goggles that he and his friends have saved from Stitch and shakes Jenny yelling, "Jenny, what does the mask say, quickly?"  
"Krust sisters took my money..." mumbled Jenny still asleep.  
Danny looks concerned then he shakes the others awake as, unknown to him and everyone else, the spaceship is beginning to tip towards the cliff.  
"Everyone, wake up! Come on, get up!" yelled Danny in concern. He and his friends got to get away before the spaceship falls off the cliff!  
Soon everyone woke up as Sora mumbled, "Man, what happened?"  
"Yes, I'm a natural blue..." said Jenny sleeping.  
"Blast it, GET UP!" yelled Danny shouting at the robot.  
Jenny finally woke though she is screaming, "RUN! EXPERIMENTS EAT MAGICAL CREATURES AND ROBOTS!!! AHH"  
"Jenny, calm down! It's okay!" said Ash trying to calm the female robot down as he and his friends go towards her. A noise is heard causing them to look up just as the spaceship has fallen off the cliff and is heading towards them!  
They scream as they run and/or fly for their lives trying to get away from the falling spaceship. They didn't get far though as they find a dead end.  
"Oh great! Why must it always be a dead end?" groaned June in concern.  
"I know, I know!" said Ariel in agreement.  
The group turns and screams as the spaceship is almost upon them. They brace themselves for impact as they close their eyes. Just then, they heard a thud. Daring to look, they see that the spaceship has been stopped almost a foot near them by a rock. That was close. Dust spills out of the thing making the group cough a bit.  
"Man, those things can be dirty." observed Jenny.  
Danny stops coughing. Well, he and his friends are safe. Now it's...he gasps as he sees that the mask is no longer being held by Jenny.  
"Jenny, where is the mask?!" yelled Danny in horror taking a look around. To his horror, he sees the mask falling towards the dark abyss before. Not wanting his chance to find his son be taken away, Danny flies down after the mask yelling, "Man, we can't lose that mask! Get it, get the mask!"  
Danny flies down and yelps as he ended up in the darkness. He flies back up back into the light and grabs onto a part of the cliff in a panic. His friends, all but Jenny anyway, looks worried. The halfa doesn't like the dark, especially since he fears the monsters that may lurk in there.  
"Danny," Ami begins to speak trying to comfort the poor halfa, "we..."  
Suddenly everyone yelps as they see Jenny flying downward towards the darkness not scared at all! As she does, Jenny was singing.

Jenny: _**Hoo doot doo doot doot doo doot.**_

"Yahoo!" laughed Jenny as the others look on in concern. This robot is really not right in the head.

_**La la la la la la.**_

"This darkness keeps going on, huh? Echo! Echo!" said Jenny with a smile. Then she sees everyone else flying and climbs down the cliff to her. "Hey, what's up?"  
"I lost the mask, that's what's up." said Danny sadly. "The thing is gone, gone!"  
"Wow. I think you drop it."  
"You mean you dropped it! The mask is gone and so is my chance to finding my son Timmy! Thanks a lot!"  
"And we will never see our kids again either..." said Tommy sadly. He and the others look at the dark abyss below. The only way to find their kids now is lost in the dark abyss below them. The way they figure, it will take a miracle to get the mask back.  
"Hey, Lil' Mr. Grumpy Halfa." said Jenny happily as she puts her arm around Danny's shoulder. The halfa looks at her blushing for some reason. He felt comfortable when he's around Jenny. "You know what you can do if life gets you down?"  
"No, I don't know what you can do if life gets you down." Danny said with a sigh.  
"What is it?" Sora asked curiously.  
"Yeah, go ahead. We won't laugh." insisted June as the others nod in agreement. Jenny grins as she begins to sing again.

Jenny: _**Just keep flying. Just keep flying, flying, flying. What do we do? We fly, fly.**_

Jenny grabs Danny's hands as he takes the annoyed halfa down into the darkness to find the mask. His friends follow the two in amusement. Danny and Jenny look like an interesting couple.  
"Jenny, stop singing, please." said Danny with a groan.

_**Ho ho ho ho ho ho!**_

"Jenny!" yelled Danny in despair. Unfortunately, the group kept going into the darkness as the robot kept on singing.

_**I love to fly! When you want to fly.**_

"Oh great! Thanks, thanks a lot!" said Danny sarcastically as the group are going further into the darkness. "I'm going to end up trapped down here with only that song to keep me going!"  
"Sorry. You like it?" asked Jenny. No response. Danny has chosen not to say anything. The robot shrugs as she and the group looks around for the mask. But thanks to the darkness, it can be difficult.  
All was silent, no one spoke. That is until Danny said, "Hey Jenny? What did you find?"  
"AHHHH! Help! I have been grabbed!" screamed Jenny horrified. The halfa has touch Jenny on the shoulder in the darkness scaring her.  
"That was me, my bad."  
"What? Who is it? Who said that???"  
"Oh geez, who could it be?" asked Danny sarcastically and annoyed. He can't believe Jenny has forgotten him so fast, "How about me?!"  
"Are...you my conscience?" asked Jenny hopefully.  
"Uh...yeah, I'm your conscience. Haven't spoken to you in who knows how long. How are you doing?"  
"Well, I'm doing fine, now that you mention it."  
"And the others? How are they doing?" Danny asked hoping the other parents are doing fine.  
"Oh sure, they are doing okay even Danny. You know, I think that halfa is one cute guy, even for a half ghost." Jenny explained. If she could see Danny right now, Jenny coulda seen the halfa blush deeper red. "The truth is though he can be kinda...panic or something."  
Danny groans as he hears the others snicker at this. He said, "Terrific."  
"Though other than that, we're all fine."  
"Well, Jenny. Now that we got the record straight, can you see anything? Anything at all?"  
Jenny pauses then she sees something, something shining in the darkness making things seeable.  
"It's...a light. I see a light." said Jenny enchanted by the light that is shining.  
"Okay, a light." Danny said nodding in understanding.  
"It's over there, see? Hey, does this mean that I'm dead?"  
"One, you're a robot, it's hard for you to die, and two, I see it."  
The group goes to the light and looks at it. They are enchanted by it. It's the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. Well, most of them are enchanted. Ariel seems concerned as if immune from the light. Something doesn't seem right.  
"What is it?" asked Ariel concerned.  
"Its pretty." said June enchanted.  
"Yeah, so incredible." said Ami with a smile.  
"I feel so happy, and that's rare for me," said Danny smiling, enchanted by the light some more.  
"Can I touch it? I think I will." said Jenny gently. She touches the light. It jumps a bit, "Whoa!"  
The light then begins moving away as the group laughs and goes after it, forgetting about everything but the light at the moment.  
"Hey come back! We want to play with you!" giggled Sora happily.  
"Hey, come back!" laughed Tommy trying to grab the light. Danny and Jenny smiles as they sing while chasing the light.

Jenny: _**I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you.**_

Danny: _**I'm gonna get you.**_

Jenny: _**I'm gonna fly with you.**_

Danny: _**I'm gonna be your best friend...**_

When the group got closer, they gasped as they finally saw what the light was: it was some sort of fireball, and that fireball is being held by a big ghost! It is a male ghost with blue lips and red eyes and he has a colored tongue with red, blue, yellow, and green. His name is King Boom Boo. The monster's lure has work as he roared madly, about to get a meal.  
"Yikes! Good feeling's gone!" cried Danny in horror as the evil ghost makes another fireball causing him to fire at the heroes. King Boom Boo miss but he chases after Danny and his friends as they make a run for it.  
"Move, guys, move!" screamed Tommy as he sees King Boom Boo still on the group's tail.  
"I can't see in this place! I don't know where I'm going!" cried Danny in concern dodging another fireball by King Boom Boo.  
"Can't we use our attacks on this guy?" yelled Sora dodging another one of the ghost's attacks.  
"One, it's not in the script, and two, even if we could do that, we have to stunned the monster with light and we don't have it down here!" explained Ash.  
"Oh great!" cried Ariel in concern.  
"Haaah," Jenny cried dodging an attack.  
As King Boom Boo getting closer, his first fireball shines light all around. Danny spots a familiar object on the ground.  
"The mask!" yelled Danny pointing to the object. He yelps as the others bump into him.  
"Mask?" asked Jenny puzzled. Danny quickly pull his friends out of the way causing King Boom Boo to miss and pass them. "I can't see anything! I wish I have a light function on me!"  
King Boom Boo looks around for his victims and growls as he sees them shining light onto the group.  
"Crud! He spotted us!" gasped Danny spotting King Boom Boo.  
"Oh man! What a bad time to not use my powers!" groaned June in concern.  
"Oh, there's the mask!" said Jenny spying the mask. It is right in front of her!  
"Read it, quickly!" yelled Danny as King Boom Boo gave chase once more. The halfa and his friends fly/run around dodging the monster's attacks. Meanwhile Jenny tries her best to read the mask but it's difficult since the light kept going around like mad due to the chase.  
"Hey all right if you guys bring the light a bit closer? I need it for this." Jenny requested. Her friends find the idea crazy but they managed to get the evil ghost eight feet away from the robot giving her some light. Jenny smiles as she said, "Perfect! Keep it there, okay?"  
"Read it, read it!"  
"Hurry, we don't know how long we will keep this up!" yelled Sora as he and his friends continued being chased by the ghost.  
"Okay, geez, some people." groaned Jenny. She begins to read the mask looking at the first line. It was still difficult since King Boom Boo is still chasing her friends but Jenny managed to keep on reading, "Okay...'D'...okay, 'D'. 'Dra-kk...Drakk...D. Drakk...D. Drakky? D..."  
King Boom Boo got the group cornered in a small space growling planning on eating them. Danny quickly grabs the hand holding the light and shines it at Jenny's location allowing her to read the mask more clearly.  
"Oh yeah! The first line is 'D. Drakken'!" said Jenny with a grin.  
"D. Drakken? That doesn't make any sense!" yelled Danny in disbelief. He yelps as King Boom Boo begins dragging him trying to knock the halfa off of his hand.  
"The second is '42'."  
"Don't eat me. I'm half dead!"  
Danny's friends gasp in horror as King Boom Boo shoves Danny right into his mouth closing the thing on his hand covering the light putting the whole place back in darkness. That looks like the end.  
"Uh, can I have some please?" asked Jenny with a frown. Soon light appears from inside King Boom Boo's stomach as Danny is fighting for dear life. His friends force mouth the ghost's mouth as they help Danny out of the belly of the beast.  
"'Walla...Walla...Walla-beee'..." said Jenny as she kept on reading.  
Meanwhile her friends ended up screaming as they held onto King Boom Boo's hand with their dear lives. King Boom Boo bites at them but miss as they got off causing the ghost to bite his hand hard. The ghost cringes and looks angrily at his prey who rushed back to Jenny who is still reading the mask.  
"The second line is '42 Wallaby Way'." said Jenny happily. She is doing great so far!  
"Okay, good, good! Finish up ASAP! Read fast, take a guess, no pressure or problem! Okay, a lot of pressure! Take the guess now with pressure!" yelled Danny frantically as King Boom Boo begins going after the group once more.  
"'Sydney'. 'Sydney'. It's 'Sydney'!"  
"Duck!"  
The group screams as the ghost is about to strike. Danny in a panic flies up while pulling the mask with him while everyone else duck. Suddenly a white flash fill the area.  
"No! I'm dead, I'm a goner! I'm all dead! I'm died! I'm dead!" screamed Danny frantically as he closes his eyes. Then he opens his eyes and is surprised: the halfa is srill alive! But where is the mask he was pulling with him?  
A roar is heard as Danny turns. To the delight of himself and his friends, King Boom Boo find himself stuck because of the mask holding him down. The group laughs happily as the ghost growls in fury.  
"All right, I can't believe it!" laughed Danny happily. Jenny came to him and laughs. The others smiled in amusement as the two begins to dance.

Danny: _**We did it, we did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight, whoo!**_

Both: _**Eating here tonight!**_

Danny stops singing as he looks surprised. He has actually stood up to a monster like King Boom Boo...and he is dancing with a robot. To him, that's...incredible. Then he remembers something.  
"Jenny?" Danny said to the robot who kept dancing with him while singing.

_**No, no, no eating here tonight. You on a diet-**_

"Jenny!" yelled Danny causing the robot to stop what she is doing.  
"What? Oh sorry. What did you say?" asked Jenny puzzled.  
"What did the mask say?" Ariel asked hopefully reminding the robot why they are down in the dark abyss to begin with.  
"Yeah, anything that can help us?" asked Sora hopefully.  
"Oh, it said 'D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'." said Jenny. Then the robot's eyes widen. She remembers something! After all that recently happen, Jenny had finally remembered something. The robot held Danny excited as she exclaimed, "I remember! I usually forget things, but not this time! I remember what the mask said!"  
"That's great! Where is that?" asked Danny eagerly.  
"Not sure. But who cares? I remembered!!! I am so excited that I remember something. So excited...that I'm going to do something crazy! I got to do something crazy!!!" Excited, Jenny kissed the halfa on the cheek surprising Danny making him blush. Blushing back, she moves away a bit. "Sorry."  
"No problem. Err, no problem at all."  
"Oooooh." said the others with a grin. They have a feeling that Danny and Jenny really like each other.  
King Boom Boo roared angrily at the group causing them to yelp and head on their way, Danny and Jenny carrying those who can't fly back up the cliff.  
"'D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby, Sydney'. I remembered it again! I am so proud!" said Jenny with a smile. After all this time, she remembered something without a problem!

Author's note  
Jenny remembered something! Cool, huh? Now that they know where to go, Danny and his friends have got to get there. Read and review, and give out suggestions if any! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 6: Escape Plan and Primids

Author's note  
I'm back with another chapter. Time to answer my reviewers.

sladescean: I don't have to mention it if I don't want to. I think the readers would know for themselves.

anonymous and interested: Good review though I may not have to use a bit of the Danny coming in to save Timmy part since it will contradict the halfa's son believed to be dead in the same scene. I will see what I can though.

Essteka: Good review and suggestion. I will use it when I can.

Now let's move on as Timmy and his friends became part of the Tank Gang while their parents headed out to find them.

**Chapter 6: Escape Plan and Primids**

It was a quiet night at the dentist's office which is closed for today. In the tank nearby, Timmy and his friends are sleeping in a toy house, with the boys holding the girls close to them. The buck tooth halfa was having trouble at first sleeping knowing he is going to be a present, and a dead one at that, to a little nasty girl. Eventually he fell asleep, trying to dream about the home that is gone forever.  
As the kids are sleeping, a pebble is thrown at them, followed by another. However neither has woke the kids up.  
A familiar voice then speaks up, "Hey, Timmy?"  
"Mmmm..." said Timmy as he kept on sleeping while holding the girl he have a crush on.  
"Timmy?"  
When the kids didn't wake up, a lot of pebbles are thrown at the kids. Some hit them making the kids wake up, finally.  
"Huh?" asked Timmy confused as he woke up.  
"What? What's going on?" asked Lisa as she yawns.  
"Hey, who is throwing stuff at us?" groaned Li.  
"Hey kids." The kids turned and see Mushu nearby, the one who threw the pebbles. He motions as he said, "Follow me."  
"Uh, okay?" asked Melody puzzled as she and her friends follow the dragon. It is late at night. What is it that Mushu wanted to see them for?  
The five kids follow the dragon closely. They soon enter an area they haven't been to before. As they wonder where they are, they hear some chanting, "Ha! Ho! Hwa! Hwee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ha! Ho!"  
The kids turned and they see Pumbaa, Genie, and Zazu coming out from behind from tikis wearing traditional clothing. They are the ones chanting as if they are performing a coming of age thing.  
"Ha! Hwee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ha! Ho!" said Pumbaa, Genie, and Zazu some more. As they kept on chanting, they go near a fake volcano that blew out a few bubbles.  
"Mushu, what is going on?" Lilo asked the dragon puzzled.  
"Sssh! You five will know soon enough!" insisted the dragon. Timmy is curious. Now he has to know what this is all about.  
The five walk on and soon they stop by Timon and Iago who are holding leaves like spears. The parrot uses his leaf to tap the kids allowing him to go on. Soon they came to the top of the volcano where a familiar scarred prince awaits them.  
"Zuko...what does he want?" asked Timmy puzzled. The kids came up to the prince, as the ones still chanting, as well as Timon and Charmcaster came up to behind Zuko.  
"Hwa! Hwee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho! Hahoo! Wahoo! Yahoo! Ho! Ha! Ho! Wahee! Ha! Ho! Ho! Ho!" said the three chanting like mad. Zuko then made a signal telling them to stop the chanting. "Hoo!"  
Zuko nods then he said to the five kids from the Magical Realm, "Reveal your names."  
"Timmy." said Timmy wondering why Zuko wanted them to tell him their names if he knows already.  
"Lisa." said Lisa.  
"Lilo." added Lilo with a nod.  
"Li." said Li holding his girlfriend's hand.  
"And Melody." said Melody looking on.  
"Brother Pumbaa, you may proceed." Charmcaster said as she nods to the Pumbaa.  
The warthog, whose has been waiting eagerly for this part, walks up to the five kids. Standing on his behind legs, he holds up his front and said with a boom, "Timmy and friends! Newcomers from the Magical Realm, you have been summoned to the summit of Mount Whatchacallit in hopes to join us in the fraternal bonds of tankhood."  
"What?" asked the kids puzzled, wondering what the heck Pumbaa is talking about.  
"He means we want ya in our club, kids." explained Iago rolling his eyes.  
"Oh, really?" asked Timmy with a grin. He has never been in any club before so this is exciting for him!  
"In order to join us, you must go through...THE RING OF FIRE!!!!" boomed Pumbaa echoing the fire part. He pauses as if waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, the warthog looks at the dragon who is near a lever whispering, "Uh Mushu? That is your cue. The Ring of Fire. You have to do it, remember?"  
Mushu yelps as he turned a lever up to full blast. Soon the fake volcano shoots out bubbles like mad.  
"THE RING OF FIRE!" boomed Pumbaa repeating what he just said.  
Pumbaa, Zazu, and Genie chant once more. The blue djini sees the bubbles as he said excited, "All right, bubbles, bubbles! Let me!" The Genie was cut short as Charmcaster hits him, shutting the guy up before he ruins the moment.  
The kids looked concerned, not sure if they should go through this ritual. Iago looks concerned. Even if he is a greedy selfish jerk at times, even Iago can be worried about stuff like this.  
"Hey, uh, Zuko? Isn't there another way?" Iago asked Zuko who is glancing at the kids, waiting for them to go through the Ring of Fire. "They are kids after all."  
Timon begins to get scared as he covers both his eyes and that of his reflections. Mushu made some wailing noises while the three chanters kept on chanting. Zuko nods as he kept his glance. The kids will have no choice. If they want to join the Tank Gang, they must do the ritual.  
"Well, here goes nothing." Melody said as she looks at her friends.  
"Right." said Timmy as he held Lisa's hand while Li held Lilo's. The kids brace themselves...then walk through the bubbles safely. Upon reaching the other side, Zuko bounced the five a bit away. Soon the chanting stops. The kids did it. They passed the ritual.  
"Young five from the Magical Realm, you will now be known as Timmy Terror..." Zuko begins to say.  
"That's my halfa name anyway." Timmy pointed to the prince.  
"...Smarty Spiky Hair, Cardcaptor, Experiment Girl, and The Little Mermaid."  
Zuko and Charmcaster held the kids up as the bubbles died down.  
"Timmy Terror! Ohh ha ha," said Pumbaa, Genie, and Zazu at once chanting Timmy's 'new' name.  
"Welcomes, brothers Timmy Terror and Cardcaptor and sisters Smarty Spiky Hair, Experiment Girl, and The Little Mermaid." said Zuko with a smile.  
"Timmy Terror! Ooh ha ha!"  
"Oh, knock it off!" Charmcaster snapped at the three getting tired of the chanting.  
"Timmy Terror!" said Zazu excited. He noticed some of the others glaring at him making him nervous. "Ooh...ba-ba-doo."  
Zuko nods at his girl, then he continues, "We are know that Timmy Terror and his friends are one of us, correct?"  
"Yeah!" said Pumbaa, Genie, and Zazu in agreement.  
"That is the case, pal." Iago said in agreement.  
"We know what will happen when Princess comes for Timmy in 5 days. We must not allow him to die. What are we gong to do?" Zuko said in determination, wanting to do his best to help his new friends.  
The kids look at Princess's picture of her smiling while holding the dead magical creature bag making them all cringe. They sure don't want what happen to Ling-Ling happen to Timmy.  
"What?" asked Melody hopefully.  
"It is very simple. We will help him and his friends escape and back to their home." Zuko explained.  
"Escape? Really?" asked Timmy excited. He is hoping to hear that!  
"All right!" said Li with a grin. If this works, they will be back with their parents!  
"We will all escape." Zuko added.  
The others groan in concern as Zazu said with a sigh, "Zuko, please. This is obviously another one of your 'big' escaped plans, is it?"  
"I hate to agree with the mook, but he's right! Your escape plans never work, even if your first one almost did." said Timon in concern.  
"What is he talking?" Lilo asked the former Fire Nation prince.  
Zuko sighs as he explained, "Me and Charmcaster almost got away, but that jerk Drakken sent Robo Raptors to attack us. I try to stop them but they overpower me and I got hurt really bad."  
Zuko then starts removing his sleeve to show the scar on his arm making the group gasp in shock.  
"That must of hurt." Lilo said in pity.  
"Yes it did." Zuko said as he nods.  
"What about Charmcaster?" Lisa asked as she glances at Zuko's girlfriend.  
"Well she could have run away, she could have escape, she could have return back to the Magical Realm, but she didn't." Zuko explained.  
"She didn't?" asked Li surprised.  
"Yes, instead she stayed to help me, probably save my life. After she use her demon doll to destroy the Robo Raptors, Drakken's men caught up with us. After that we wake up in this place again. When I ask why she didn't leave, she state that she rather be stuck here with me than be alone." Zuko blushes after saying this.  
"So is that how you got that scar on your face?" asked Timmy puzzled.  
"Timmy, don't ask about that!" Lisa scolded the halfa.  
"He probably has issues!" agreed Lilo with a frown.  
"That's just insensitive!" Li said in annoyance.  
"Yeah right." agreed Melody.  
Zuko said in understanding, "Don't worry about it, I got this scar long before I met Charmcaster, I'm used to this now, Timmy has the right to ask, but when I first got here, that blue jerk state and I quote, 'I can't believe they capture such an ugly creature, look like I'm stuck with you scar boy'."  
"What a lo-lo head." Lilo said frowning at what Drakken just called Zuko.  
"You're right, when I get out of HERE, I WILL GIVE HIM A SCAR!"  
Zuko's flame and smoke came out of his mouth and nose causing Timmy and his friends to tremble in fear. The prince calmed down after seeing this.  
"I am sorry you had to see that." Zuko said feeling guilty. He walk away while Charmcaster is hiding behind a fake bush then came out and gaze happily and lovingly at Zuko.  
"Aw." Charmcaster said cooing at her love.  
"You really love him don't you?" asked Melody with a smile.  
"Yes."  
"How did you two meet?" Lilo asked curiously.  
Well, I was attack by some Heartless, they overpower me, but Zuko came in and save me, he kill all of them but was hurt really badly, I offer to heal, and he agree, after that we never became separate. Zuko may seem scarier but in reality he is very noble, he's the only one to say that I am beautiful. Also I guess our realization came from the fact that we both have complicated lives." Charmcaster explained.  
"What do you mean?" Lisa asked concerned.  
"Well I used to be a...a...a bad guy."  
"What," The group gasped in shock. They are in the same tank as a former bad guy?  
"After me and some bad guys try to defeat Ben 10 and his family, I gave up evil." Charmcaster said with a sigh.  
"But what made you evil in the first place?" Li asked puzzled.  
"I came from a bad abusive family, well, my parents died when I was young and my uncle Hex took me as his student, but mostly as a slave and he also insult me."  
"What a jerk, I hope he got what's coming to him." Timmy said frowning at the fact that someone would insult and abuse just a woman who is no longer evil.  
"Let's just say he did." Charmcaster said as she looked smug.  
"So about Zuko, what's the deal with his scar?"  
"Go ahead Charmcaster, tell them." Zuko said from nearby.  
Charmcaster nods then she explained, "Well he used to be the prince of the Fire Nation. But from an early time his father never love him, and his cruel sister always mock him, the only one that really care for him were his uncle Iroh, as well as his mother but she disappear. Later Iroh brought Zuko to a war meeting. There, one of the generals made a plan to sacrifice a new troop. Zuko disagree, and after that Zuko was challenge to an Agni Kai."  
"A what?" Lilo asked, not liking the sound of that.  
"A duel between two Fire Benders. Zuko accept but when he learned he would have to duel his own father, he refuse, but his father attack just the same."  
"Whoa." said the group, shocked that someone would be so cruel to attack his own son, even when he refused to fight.  
"And he's been with that scar ever since." Charmcaster said. "And to make matters worst, he was banished, and the only way he could return was to capture the Avatar who said to had died 100 years ago. But he met the Avatar, the last Air Bender, and try to capture him but failed. So his father sent sent Azula to capture him, his uncle and the Avatar."  
"Wow. He must have one terrible life." Melody said looking at Zuko in pity.  
"Ahem! We were talking about the escape plan, remember?" Iago said reminding Zuko what he was going to mention.  
"Yeah, why would your new escape plan be different from the previous failed ones?" asked Pumbaa concerned.  
Zuko, remembering what he was about to say, points to Timmy as he said, "We have him this time."  
"Me?" asked Timmy surprised, "Why me?"  
Zuko turns Timmy to a filter nearby as he said, "That is the filter used to clean the tank. See it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That thing is ghost proof but you can fit inside very well."

_Dream Sequence_

Zuko explains his plan as we see it unfolded. We see some pebbles. Inside the filter, a fan was rotating which was used to help clean the filter. That is until a pebble was thrown in jamming it.  
"The plan is you must take a pebble inside that thing and jammed the fan." explained Zuko's voice. We now see the tank getting very dirty. "Once you do, the tank will get very very dirty by the moment. When it does, Drakken will have no choice but to clean the tank himself."  
In a creature's POV, it, presumably Zuko, is taken out of the tank and put in a ball cage. The ball is seen rolling towards the window.  
"Now when he does, he will take us all out of the tank and into the ball cages." Zuko's voice continued. We see the one in the ball cage bouncing off an awning and going towards the bushes. Then the cages rolls across the street and to safely. "Then after we probably attack Drakken somehow for calling me scar boy, we roll down the counter, out the nearby window, off the awning, into the bushes, across the streets and to safely! We will be free in no time!"

_End Dream Sequence_

The gang looks awe as Zuko explains his plan. It may be crazy enough to work!  
"It's a infamous plan. Crazy, but it should work. Who wants to escape?" asked Zuko knowing Charmcaster will be in agreement with him.  
"I will!" said Pumbaa eager to escape after hearing that plan.  
"So do I, man!" said Mush with a nod.  
"Same here!" exclaimed Timon excited. He wasn't sure about the plan at first but now it may work!  
"Aye, aye!" said Genie as he makes two eyes appear on his head.  
Iago said, "This is the most stupid plan I ever…" Genie appears near him and kicks the parrot innocently with his elbow.  
"I will have to agree with my fellow bird." Zazu said turning to Timmy. "Pardon me for saying so, but you are not the best flyer."  
"He is fine, he can do this." assured Zuko as he pats the boy on the back. "Can do you do this, Timmy Terror? For us?"  
"I will do it!" said Timmy with a smile. This should be it. He can finally go home!  
"That's why I like him...as a friend, yeah. A friend," Lisa said blushing a bit.  
"Oh, Lisa."  
The Tank Gang then gathered around making their plan to escape as soon as they get their first chance to do so.

Danny, Jenny, and their group are still on their way to Sydney. Well, sort of. They don't how to get there. They needed directions. Unfortunately, the best they can get are from Jenny who keep reciting them getting on a certain halfa's nerves.  
"I'm going to D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney." said Jenny smiling that she is remembering something. "Where are you going? I'm going to D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. If you're askin' where I'm goin'. I'll tell you that's where I'm going. It's D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. Where? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney."  
Danny groans. He will lose it very soon. He and his friends spotted some animals, a school most likely, nearby having a conversion. Figuring that they may know how to get to Sydney, they walk over to them.  
"Hey, excuse me." Danny begins to say. "Hi. Do you know how to..."  
Danny didn't get the chance to finish, however, as the animals ran from the group.  
"Hello?" asked Sora in concern.  
"Wait!" protested Ariel as the group goes after them, as is Jenny.  
"We need you to..." Ash begins to say but he is interrupted when the animals ran away again.  
"Hey, come back! We wanted to ask you all something!" protested Ami trying to call the animals back.  
"Yeah, we wanted to ask you something." exclaimed June in agreement.  
"Yeah, one quick question, come back!" said Tommy quickly. "We need to..."  
To the group's dismay, the animals are gone. It is obvious that they don't want to talk to the parents ever.  
"So much for that." said Danny with a sigh just as Jenny caught up, unaware of the predicament.  
"D. Drakken 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. Why do I have to tell you over and over again? I'll tell you again. I don't get tired of it-" Jenny said happily.  
"Okay, enough."  
"Huh?"  
"Look, I want to be frank with you." said Danny with a sigh. He doesn't want to say this, especially to Jenny, but he felt like he doesn't have a choice.  
"Okay." said Jenny waiting for the halfa to continue.  
"I...I think it's best for all of us, if we carry on here by ourselves, you know."  
"Oh, no problem!"  
"In other words, like alone." Danny said trying to put it in the way the female robot would understand.  
"Right." said Jenny. It is obvious that she doesn't get it yet.  
"No, no. I mean, uh...well...without you. I mean, it's just that I don't want you...with me."  
"Wait, huh?"  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, it's just..." said Danny feeling guilty as he continues.  
"Hold on...you...you want me to leave?" asked Jenny in shock, feeling hurt. After all that time traveling with the halfa who she is beginning to like, Danny is now telling her to get lost!  
"I mean not...well, okay. The truth is, we can't have any more delays and you're a robot who can make them happen. Sometimes it's a good thing, true. There's a different kinds of robots called 'delay bots'."  
"Uh oh." said the parent in concern. They are saying this because tears are coming out of Jenny's eyes. She feels hurt by Danny's comment that he wanted her to leave. As if...  
"You don't like me, do you?" asked Jenny sadly. She begins to sob and turns away from the halfa who went and hurt her feelings.  
"Good job, Danny." said Sora sarcastically.  
"Jenny, wait. I like you, I really do." insisted Danny worried. "It's because I like you that I don't wanna be with you. It's a complicated emotion."  
That only made things worst as Jenny cry some more, only loudly. Ariel said in concern, "Danny, you better do something."  
"Jenny, please. Don't cry. I like you."  
"Hey, jerk!" Danny and his friends turn. Sure enough, the animals that ran away from them before has come back looking very annoyed. One of them crossed his arms. He is a spider monkey. His standard attire is a green cap and a red tee shirt. His name is Jake Spidermonkey. Glancing at Jenny, the spider monkey said, "Hey lady. Is this guy bugging you? We can make him go away if you want us to."  
"Uh...not sure. Were you bugging me?" Jenny asked Danny, obviously forgetting what's happening.  
"No, no way! We're just, we're..." Danny said nervously. Trying to get on good terms, the halfa then said, "Hey listen, any of you know how to get to..."  
"Whoa, whoa, pal! We are talking to the robot, not you!" snapped Jake in annoyance. "Hey, any one of you liked impressions???"  
"Yeah...I guess." said Jenny as she sniffles a bit.  
"Good! Then let us show ya! Okay, everyone, like we did in rehearsals!"  
"Why do we always do this?" asked Adam Lyon, the only animal who is a human, in annoyance.  
The animals (and human) then huddle together. A while later, the animals look like, when huddled together, a strong man AKA a certain son of Zeus.  
"What are we? Guess." said Jake eagerly.  
"Hmmm...I think I saw something like that before " Jenny said trying to guess what it is.  
"Come on...I'm the son of Zeus, the trainee of Phil, and one Wonder Boy!"  
"Let's see...uh, uh..."  
"It's Hercules, right?" guessed Ash hopefully.  
"Awwww!" groaned the animals in disbelief. They wanted Jenny to guess, not Ash!  
"Hey Pokemon boy! Butt out, will ya? The robot got to guess!" snapped Jake in annoyance. The animals did another impression, this time of a certain sea pirate who can only go on land once every 10 years.  
"Did you fear death?" said Jake hoping that Jenny would guess it this time.  
"Let's see...I think I saw the movies...uh, uh, it's on the tip of my metal tongue." said Jenny trying to think.  
"Davy Jones." coughed Danny secretly.  
"Hey, I heard that! No fair!" said Jake in annoyance that once again someone else ruin the same.  
"What?"  
The animals try once more, this time they did an impression of a certain fairy obsessed hunting teacher.  
"I am mad, work at a school, and uses weapons of destruction." said Jake anxiously to Jenny.  
"Dr. Crocktopus!" said Jenny eagerly.  
"Eh, close enough."  
The animals now huddle to make a ship as two animals act like cannonballs shooting out while another acts likes someone is walking the plank. Jake sings as this happens.

Jake: **Oh, it's a whale of a tale,  
I'll tell you lad,  
A whale of a tale.**

"Wow. They are good." said Jenny impressed. These guys are doing so good at doing impressions!  
"Enough already! Can someone give us directions already?!" snapped Danny in annoyance. Timmy is in danger and here they are wasting time with impressions.  
The animals got annoyed by the halfa's attitude as they form to look like a giant Danny. Jake impersonate Danny repeating, "Enough already! Can someone give us directions already?!"  
Jenny laughs happily as Danny frowns at this. The others laughs as Ami said, "That's pretty funny, Danny, you got to admit that."  
Danny frowns in annoyance. He snapped, "Come on, I'm serious!"  
"Blah, blah, blah!" said Jake mocking the poor halfa. "Me me blah! Blah blah blah blah me me me!"  
"Thanks, thanks a lot."  
Danny begins to fly away angrily. He may as well forget finding Sydney and Timmy. All these animals are doing is poking fun at him and laughing.  
"Hey, Danny, come back." said Jenny as she and the others go after him.  
"Danny." said Sora as the group stops him.  
"Danny, is there anything wrong?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Danny in annoyance. As he speaks, no one noticed that the animals, still huddled together to look like a giant Danny, are mimicking the halfa as he speaks. "They are doing dumb impressions. We are miles from homes with a robot who can't remember her own name I bet."  
"Sounds bad, huh?" Jenny asked unaware that Danny was referring to her.  
"And worst, my own son is still out there somewhere!"  
"Your son Tommy, right?"  
"Timmy. He's Tommy." Danny said motioning to the purple haired boy.  
"Tommy is your son? He looks too old!" said Jenny confused.  
"No, Timmy is his son." Tommy said correcting the confused robot.  
"Oh, I see."  
"But who cares? No one in their right mind would want to help me ever." said Danny. He sighs as he begins to fly away about to give up. Jenny looks sadly at the halfa. She doesn't want Danny to end this trek to find Timmy, not like this.  
"Danny...I'm helping you." Jenny said gently. The halfa and the others turned to her. It's true, the robot is helping him. "Tell you what, wait here."  
As the others did so, Jenny goes back to the animals as she said, "Hey guys!"  
"What? Is ghost boy bugging ya again?" Jake asked bored.  
"Okay, geez, enough already!" A giraffe named Ingrid said in frustration. "The halfa isn't doing anything, okay? Geez!"  
"He's right. Danny is a good guy. Go easy on him, he lost his son Jimmy while his friends lost their kids. So we were wondering if you know of something called D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?" asked Jenny hopefully.  
As the spider monkey is about to speak, Adam beats him to it as he said, "Oh sure! We know Sydney!" The others agreed as they huddle to make a symbol of Sydney as a chorus is heard. "Slips here got relatives who lived there, right Slips?"  
"Sure do!" said a python named Slips stupidly.  
"Hey guys! They know Sydney!" Jenny said to Danny and his group smiling.  
"Really?" asked the parents eagerly. Looks like their trek isn't a failure after all! The parents rushed over to Jenny just as she continued the conversion with the animals.  
"Any chance you can tell us how to get there?"  
The animals shifted to a river-like current, then to an arrow pointing northeast. Adam was explaining, "It's easy. Just follow the EAC, AKA the East Australian Current. It's big so you can't miss it. It's that way. You follow that for...maybe a few miles or so."  
"And when you do so, you will get to Sydney in no time!" said Ingrid happily.  
The group make parts of themselves like lights as they made the form of an arrow while they exclaimed, "TA-DAA!"  
"All right, yeah! Cool!" said Danny as he hugs Jenny excitedly. "You did it, Jenny, you really!"  
"Oh don't thank me. I'm just helping ya, that's all." Jenny said blushing. Danny's hold on her sounds comfortable.  
Realizing what he's doing, Danny lets go as he and Jenny blush some more, the others snickered in amusement. The group then gets ready to continue on their way.  
"Hey, thanks for all the help." Sora said to the animals happily.  
"No problem!" said Jake. The animals turned into a giant Danny, who smiled, as the spider monkey then said to the halfa, "Oh, and loosen up okay? It will help ya a lot."  
The parents headed on their way, eager to get to Sydney. Jenny stays behind a bit as she said to the animals, "That was great, you really helped. Bye now!"  
Jenny is about to take her leave when the spider monkey interrupts, "Oh wait. One more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
The animals merged to make a trench as they go close to the robot while the spider monkey continued, "You will come to this trench eventually. Whatever you do, go through it, not over it, got it?"  
"Got it!" Jenny laughs as she flies through them. She then flies off to catch up with her friends.

The parents moved on more eager than ever as Jenny catches up to them.  
"Hey guys! I gotta tell you something, something big! Hold on! I gotta tell you something..." Jenny said. She was interrupted as the group stops. In front of them is a big trench. "Whoa, that is one big trench!" With a grin she shouted to the trench, "Hello!" An echo is heard. She grins. "Okay, let's get a move on!"  
Jenny is about to fly through the trench. The gang yelps in concern. They don't know what may wait for them in the trench. They grab the robot, stopping her.  
"Hold it! No way we're going through the trench, too dangerous! I say we fly over it! We will carry the others and bypass the trench altogether!" said Danny in concern. After what happened with King Boom Boom the halfa is eager to avoid any more dangers as necessary.  
As Danny is about to fly up though, Jenny stops him as he said, "Hey, hold it ghost boy. Red light here. I don't know why but I have this urge that tells me to go through the trench, not over it."  
"Jenny, will you wake up and look at this thing? It looks dangerous."  
"I'm sorry Danny but I say we should we fly on through."  
"And I say we are done talking about this!" snapped Danny in annoyance. "We go over it!"  
"Danny, please. You got to trust me on this." said Jenny worried. She can't remember but she knows that she and her friends got to go through the trench.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because, it's trust which friends do."  
"Actually I think we should listen to her." said Sora looking at the trench. For some reason, it doesn't look dangerous at all.  
"Yeah. How would you know it's dangerous unless you try it," His wife Ariel agreed.  
"You worry too much, Danny." said June with a frown.  
"I do not!" protested Danny in annoyance. "I just don't think we should all go through the trench."  
"All right, if you want to go over the trench, you go ahead. Me and the others will go through this thing. Maybe then we will see if Jenny was right." said Tommy in dismissal. He and the others, all but Danny and Jenny that is, begin to go through the trench much to the halfa's annoyance.  
"You will regret it, I guaranteed it!" snapped Danny angrily. He then frowns. They will see. He and Jenny will fly over the trench to prove that it's safe. He looks at the robot wondering how to get her to fly over the trench.  
"Danny, why are you looking at me for?" asked Jenny puzzled.  
"Hey, Jen, look! Something shiny!"  
"What? Where???"  
"I think I saw it flying over the trench." said Danny slyly pointing to over the trench. "Let's follow it."  
"Okay!" said Jenny happily as she flies with Danny up and over the trench. The halfa smirks. Jenny fell for it big time. The robot, unaware of what happened, notes the clear area. "Hey, it's clear up here."  
"I know. And look!" Danny laughs as he points to something. "That got to be the current! We will be there in no time!"  
Jenny smile. Perhaps Danny is right, perhaps...she stops as she sees something flying to her. It is a grayish robot with black arms, black legs, brown gloved hands and feet, a red symbol on its chest, and red eyes. It is called a Primid.  
"Ohhh, how cute." cooed Jenny as she looks at the robot more closely.  
"And you of all robots wanted to go through the trench." Danny chuckled in amusement. He hopes his friends survived the trench. If they do, he will say 'I told you so'.  
"I will call him Mini-Gir because he is so cute! He will be mine, my Mini-Gir!" Jenny makes baby talk as she said, "Come here, Mini-Gir. Yes, who is a cute little Mini-Gir?"  
The robot made more baby talk as she touch the Primid. Suddenly she screams. The Primid has zaps her stinging her finger.  
Danny turns and gasps, "Jenny! That's a Primid!"  
"Bad Mini-Gir, you're a bad Mini-Gir!" scowled Jenny as she feels her sting robotic finger. It stings even though she's a robot.  
"Go away, scam you little punk! Get lost!"  
Danny punches at the Primid sending it packing. Once the robot is gone, the halfa turns to the good robot in concern as he said, "Let me see that."  
"Don't touch it, it hurts, it hurts!" Jenny whined not wanting Danny to go anywhere near her finger.  
"I just want to look, okay?"  
"Wait...how come it didn't sting you? You're the one who hit it."  
"Actually, it did hurt me. The thing is..." Danny takes Jenny making her yelp in pain. "...hold still, okay? You see, I live in an anemone and I'm used to the stings by now. Come on."  
Jenny continues yelping in pain as Danny checks the robot over. Neither of them however noticed two big shadow things approaching the two.  
"Well, it's only a little sting, nothing to be worry about. You will be all right." said Danny in relief. "Now, we learn our lesson, right?"  
"Yeah." said Jenny nodding. She is glad someone like Danny is here to help her.  
"Not to touch these again. Thank goodness it's only a little one, otherwise..."  
The two hear growling causing them to turn. To their terror, they see the big shadow things. They are Primids, bigger than the little one. The two Primids saw what happened with the little one and they are not happy at all.  
Danny and Jenny scream as they hold onto each other. These Primids are out to get them, big time!  
"Don't move!" urged Danny in concern. The reason he said this is because more Primids are appearing. "Oh man. Not good. We shouldn't have come up here..."  
"Hey Danny, look at me!" Danny looks and looks alarmed. The female robot is laughing as she is bouncing on the top of a giant Primid. "Boing, boing!"  
"Jenny, what are you doing?!" yelled Danny in shock. Is Jenny asking to get hurt?!  
"Boing, boing, boing! Hey Danny! I bet you can't catch me!"  
Jenny laughs like a little child as she bounced and fly to more of the Primids' top. This is freaking Danny out big time.  
"Jenny, are you crazy?! Stop bouncing on the tops! They will..." Danny then realized something, "not sting you. Duh! Their tops won't sting ya! Yeah!"  
"Two in a row, try to beat me!" Jenny taunted as she bounces on a Primid.  
Oh, Jenny, I got an idea." said Danny while dodging a Primid. "Want to play a little game?"  
"A game?"  
"Sure, a game."  
"Yay! I loved games!" said Jenny happily.  
"That's right. It is a game." said Danny with a grin eager that the robot is interested.  
"Can I play, huh? Can I, can I, can I, please????"  
"Okay, you got it! This game is simple. Whoever can hop the fastest out of these robot creeps, wins."  
"Yay!" said Jenny happily, loving the game already.  
"Rules first," Danny said quickly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do not touch the parts that stings you, only the tops, okay?"  
"No touching stinging parts, got it. I'm ready ghost boy!" laughed Jenny as she gets ready to begin the 'game'. "On your mark, get set, go!"  
"Hey wait, it's not something about them, it's all about them!" Danny pauses, then he shrugs while saying, "Eh, whatever."  
The halfa then speeds off after Jenny as the robot bounces on the top of the Primids laughing like a child yelling, "Weee!"  
"Jenny!"  
"Come on, slow poke! You won't win unless you go faster!!!"  
"Jenny!" said Danny in a gasp.  
"Boing, boing! Boing, boing, boing, boing!" said Jenny as she giggles in delight while she kept on bouncing.  
"Jen..." Danny yelps as he dodges a Primid. That was close! "Jenny!"  
"Weee!"  
Danny groans. This whole thing is a game to Jenny now. They are playing a game of death with the Primids...and yet, for some reason, he is enjoying it.  
"We're cheating death, that's all." mumbled Danny. "Yet we're also having fun. I can do this as long as I'm careful."  
"Careful that I don't make you cry when I win." taunted Jenny. She is ahead now. She is going to win.  
That did it. Danny begins to smirk mischievously as he begins to fly after the faster Jenny.  
"Not in this lifetime, robot girl!" laughed Danny planning to win this race.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Whooo!" laughed Jenny with a smile. The two continue their race trying to out fly the other. "Forget winning, ghost child! You can't win against me! My body was made for speed!"  
"Hey Jenny? Are you hungry?"  
"Hungry? Not sure. Why?"  
"Becuase you are going to eat my ectoplasmic energy!" laughed Danny as he flies away. He is so going to win this! "Duck to the left, right there!"  
Soon a while later, the halfa grins widely as he finds himself out of the clearing. Danny has won! He got out of the Primids safely and has beaten Jenny.  
"Oh yeah! The halfa wins! Boo-yah! Who's the halfa? We did it! Look at us!" laughed Danny eagerly.  
Danny smiles once more as he sees his friends coming out of a familiar trench. They came out without a scratch but of course, Danny doesn't care about that, not anymore.  
"Hey Danny. Jenny was right about the trench." said Ash looking up at the halfa.  
"Nothing dangerous in there. Just rocks and stuff." said Ami with a smile.  
"Hey Danny...wasn't Jenny with you?" June asked puzzled.  
"Huh? Jenny?" Danny turns and gasps. The robot isn't with him. The halfa looks at the direction of the Primids who are piling in. He realized what happened much to his horror.  
"Oh no!" yelped Danny in horror. In his eagerness to out fly Jenny, he has unknowingly left her behind...and worst yet, she is in danger of attack by the Primids. He got to save her! He fly back into the danger.  
"Danny, come back! It's not safe!" Ariel gasps in shock.  
Danny refused to listen as he fly through the Primids. He was a fool! He shoulda stopped and see if Jenny was catching up, but no! He wanted to win! Danny flies through making sure to stay clear of the stings from the robots.  
"Jen! Jenny, Jenny!" Danny yelled looking for the good robot. Then he sees a shocking sight: it's Jenny, alive but is losing consciousness. That sting she got earlier must have effected her. "Jenny!"  
The halfa tries to fly near him but the Primids got in his way. The evil robots are intending to make Jenny pay for what happen to the little one earlier, even though Danny was the one who punch it.  
Despite this, Danny refuses to let Jenny get hurt even worst. He fires blasts at the villains making his way through to Jenny. Unfortunately, he yells as he got stung in the progress.  
Still, Danny has managed to grab Jenny and tries to escape, but his progress is block.  
"Am I disqualified?" groaned Jenny in pain. She thought that the race is still on.  
"No, you're okay, you're actually winning." Danny said groaning. He doesn't have the heart to tell this kind robot that he himself had won. "Try to stay awake, okay? Where does D. Drakken live?"  
"D...Drakken...Wallaby Way...Sydney..."  
Jenny is losing consciousness fast. Danny got to get her and himself out of these Primids. He sees an opening nearby.  
"That's it!" yelled Danny as he begins to make his way to the opening. The evil bots angrily stung him. "Ouch! Got to stay awake! Ouch! Stay awake! Stay!!!!"  
A big Primid appears to block them but the two went through it and out of the field. Despite this however, Danny and Jenny are losing consciousness and fast much to their friends' shock. They saw what's happening and they are worried like mad for their friends.  
"Awake..." groaned Danny as he and Jenny begins to fall downward. They will go unconsciousness at any moment.  
"Awake...D. Drakken..." said Jenny groaning.  
As the group watch on, no one noticed that a huge shadow overcame them, flying down to them.  
"Awake..." groaned Danny as he is almost close to falling unconscious.  
"...42 Wallaby Way..." groaned Jenny about to fall unconscious as well.  
"Got to...awake...wake up...Timmy..."  
Soon their world went black, the two has fallen unconsciousness.

Author's note  
Not good. What will happen with Danny and Jenny? Who is that huge shadow? Is it friend or foe? Also, will Zuko's plan help Timmy and the Tank Gang escape their prison? And will the former Fire Nation prince get his revenge on Drakken?

Try to guess where the nicknames of the kids came from.

Watch Ben 10 and Avatar: The Last Airbender to see more of Charmcaster and Zuko's stories.

The way Genie kicks Iago innocently with his elbow is the same way he hits the parrot when Aladdin fight Jafar at the end of the first Aladdin movie.

Timmy Terror, Timmy's halfa form, is still property of S.O.Lmaster.

Once again, I am using Jake Spidermonkey in a John Ratzenberger role like in all my parodies of the Pixar films so far. This time, it's the leader of the school of fishes from the actual movie.

The Primids come from the new _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ game for the Nintendo Wii. Like how I use them?

More to come so read and review. Don't forget the suggestions, folks, if any!


	8. Chapter 7: Of Escapes and Dragons

Author's note  
After a while, it's back to this again, yay! The reviews are great, as well as the suggestions (even for my Sonic Jack Spicer Fuzzy: The Three Muskteers fic). All righty, time for the Tank Gang's escape plan to begin, as well as reveal who that big shadow was.

**Chapter 7: Of Escapes and Dragons**

The next day back in the dentist's office, Shego receive a phone call. When she realized that the guy who phone her is Jon Arbuckle, she say, "You again! You already came yesterday morning for your teeth! What? Your cat did what?!?... Fine! Come here tomorrow."  
Shego hangs up as she goes back to reading her magazine. Some people's cats.  
Meanwhile in the tank, the Tank Gang prepares themselves for what should be their biggest escape ever. Hopefully they should begin it ASAP. While they do, the kids from the Magical Realm look out the window towards the outside world. They sigh sadly. They wonder if their parents miss them at all, especially after saying 'I hate you' to them. They didn't mean it. They were all upset for Danny being overprotective and for their parents siding with him.  
"Hey, Timmy Terror," The kids turned to see Zuko and Charmcaster coming over. "You miss your family, do you?"  
"Yeah, I do." said Timmy with a sigh.  
"The truth is...we said some bad things to them before we got kidnapped. Now I wish we haven't." said Melody in regret.  
"You're lucky. You have family who cares for you and who is probably looking for you right now." said Zuko in pity.  
"I wish we would say the same for our families, except...well, you know." said Charmcaster with a sigh.  
"Who are you kidding? Our parents aren't going to look for us. The same goes for Mr. Fenton." groaned Li in concern.  
"Right. From what we recall, Danny is scared of the Magical Realm." said Lisa in concern. What she doesn't know is that the said halfa and the parents are looking for them...that is if they have survived.  
Charmcaster turns to Iago, who is keeping watch on the glass to see if Drakken is about to leave the room, as she said, "Iago, any report?"  
Iago removes his face from the glass as he remarked, "Blue boy has his fourth cup of coffee. It will be soon, trust me."  
"Keep on him." Zuko ordered. He turns to the kids who are still looking at the scar that is on his arm. They shuddered as they remember what he told them before. Seeing that the prince is looking at them, they turn away. Zuko nods as he said, "Well, at least I got my scar from something other than his dental tools."  
"Yeah, otherwise that would really hurt." said Charmcaster still cringing at the thought of her love being hurt like that.  
"Of course, if any case, if I would have known Drakken's men would catch up to me and Charmcaster long ago, we woulda ended up in the toilet."  
"Toilet? What do you mean toilet?" asked Lilo looking puzzled.  
"Well, the toilets can also be warp pipes. All warp pipes lead to somewhere, including the Magical Realm." Zuko explains in concern.  
"Out of curiosity, how many times you and your friends try to get out of this place?" asked Timmy in concern.  
"I lost count a while ago." Zuko and the group went by Genie who is watching by the toy chest, eager for the bubbles to show up again. "You see, magical creatures no matter what they are, should not be in capture. They mess with your mind big time."  
Sure enough, as if to proof the former Fire Nation prince right, bubbles eventually came out of the chest. Genie went mad as he laughed, "Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles, bubbles!!!" He stop as the chest closes once more resulting in him to wait once more.  
"We got a big one!" yelled Iago in alarm. Sure enough, in the dentist room, Drakken felt an urge coming on resulting in the dentist to grab a book and make a beeline for the bathroom. "He just got the Kim Possible Monthly. We have 4.2 minutes!"  
"The time has come, Timmy Terror! Now!" ordered Zuko signaling him to begin his cue.  
"You can do it kid, we know you can!" said Pumbaa eagerly.  
"Good luck, Timmy." said Lisa hugging the boy.  
"No problem Lisa...errr, Smarty Spiky Hair." said the halfa as he blushes like mad.  
After the girl he loves let go, Timmy flies near Zuko as the two headed to the filter.  
"You must be fast to get through this. Upon getting in, fly to the bottom of the chamber. I'd talk you through the rest." instructed Zuko. He has confidence that this plan will work. It has to!  
"No problem." said Timmy unsure. Although it seem like the plan may work, he is still unsure because of the likely danger.  
"Do it. As my uncle Iroh once say, it will be easy as making tea."  
Timmy breaths in and out, then headed to the surface looking for an opening. He finds the one that is rotating the filter and flies into it, squeezing inside the thing in the progress. Zuko was right. He can fit inside.  
"Good. Can you hear me?" Zuko called from outside the filter.  
"Yeah, I hear you." said Timmy with a nod.  
"I'm passing the pebble to you!" Zuko takes a small pebble and heads to the surface before throwing the thing in there. Inside the filter, Timmy grabs the pebble as the prince continues, "Now can you see a small opening?"  
Timmy took a look. Sure enough, he sees an opening where a small gear is rotating. "Yeah, I see it!"  
"Now there should be a rotating fan in that thing. Put that pebble in there, be careful doing so, so you can jammed the fan to make it stop turning."  
Timmy nods. He flies slowly to the fan and prepares to put the pebble in there. He yelps as the fan hits his hand in the attempt.  
"Be careful, Timmy Terror." warned Zuko as he kinda felt the halfa being hit by the fan.  
"I don't know if I can do it!" exclaimed Timmy in worry. What if he messed up and get hurt or worst?  
"Timmy!" exclaimed Melody worried for her friend as she and the others come over to watch.  
"This isn't a good idea, Zuko." Iago said in concern  
"He will be fine." Zuko assured Timmy's worried friends as well as the parrot. Turning back to the filter, he instructed, "Just try again."  
"Okay." said Timmy. Going to the fan once more, he carefully put the pebble down and pushed it into the fan.  
"I think you got it, Timmy Terror. Nice and steady."  
Soon it happened: the fan has stop thanks to the pebble jammed in there. Timmy smile. He did it. He exclaimed, "All right, I did it!"  
Everyone outside sighs in relief. He's okay and he stopped the fan.  
"Hooray! Hakuna Matata! He did it!" laughed Pumbaa eagerly.  
"I'm relief." said Zazu with a sigh. Maybe this crazy plan of Zuko's may work after all.  
"Good...now remember that tube that sucks you up the first time? There's an end where you should be at. Fly up in there and come out from the first end." Zuko instructed some more.  
"Hurry!" insisted Charmcaster. For some reason, she felt a bad feeling about this.  
Timmy heads into the tube and begins flying this way in there, looking excited. Zuko's plan is going to work. He will be back with his daddy in no time!  
However, unknown to anyone, the pebble could not hold the fan for much longer as the latter is fighting the former. Without warning, the pebble come flying out of the fan as the filter gets back to work.  
Timmy was caught by surprise as he begins to get pull in like mad. He screams, "Zuko, help! Help!"  
"Oh no, Timmy Terror!" Zuko and Charmcaster yelled in horror. Something must have gone wrong!  
"Timmy!" yelled the kids in horror. They shoulda known something like this would happen!  
"AAAAAHHHH! OH MAN!" yelped Pumbaa in horror. His new friend is about to be all dead.  
"Someone get him out of there, someone!" screamed Iago like mad.  
"Help him!" yelled Genie in concern. "I woulda done so myself but my powers can't work on that thing!"  
Thinking quickly, Zuko grabs a fake long plant from nearby and pulls it out as Zazu yelps, "What can we do? Zuko, what can we do?!"  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Iago as he flies to the ground in horror.  
Zuko and Charmcaster quickly go to the end of the tube that sucks Timmy in the first time around and quickly pushed the plant into the thing planning on the halfa to grab it.  
"Timmy, you must stay calm! Don't panic!" yelled Zuko as he and Charmcaster kept on pushing.  
"Timmy!" yelled the other kids once more.  
"Help me!" screamed Timmy as he struggles. He yelps as he is getting dangerously close to the rotator.  
"Grab hold of this, Timmy Terror!" Zuko yelled. Timmy soon spots the plant that is coming to him causing him to struggle as he tries to get to it. He grabs a leaf but it broke off causing it to fell into the fan and into pieces.  
"No, no!" screamed Timmy in a panic.  
"Timmy, you must hang on! If you don't, I'll...I mean, we'll lose you." said Lisa shedding a tear in concern.  
"I need more!" Zuko instructed the others.  
"Right!" yelled Zazu as he and the others help push the plant into the tube further. They hope Timmy can grab it or else he's done for.  
"Timmy Terror, grab it!"  
Timmy kept on struggling fighting the pressure of the tube. Soon he grabs the plant by his teeth causing him to muffled, "Got it!"  
"Pull!" screamed Lisa in worry. Timmy can't get killed, he just can't!  
The group pulls as hard as they could as Timmy held on while the halfa gets pulled into the tube. It is working. Soon the boy is finally out of the thing once more causing everyone to fell into the ground.  
Once everyone got up, Zuko looks disbelief as he watches Lisa and Iago comforting the freaked out Timmy. It was his best escape plan and it almost got Timmy killed! He was so ashamed.  
"Zuko, don't make him go back in there, please!" insisted Iago horrified. After what happened, he may as well get used to being a pet parrot again.  
Zuko looks at Timmy who started to cry and sighs, "No...we're done."  
Zuko left the group while the halfa kept on crying. It was a bad day indeed. Sure Timmy has escape death, but he is still due for it once Princess arrives.  
"Hey, maybe Princess isn't that bad." Lisa says, trying to encourage her friends, both old and new. Timon sighs and shakes his head.  
"Girl, the only person I can think who would be worse than that Princess is the girl next door, Elmyra." Timon commented. At that moment, the creatures hear, at a distance, a cat meowing in pain and a dumb female voice.  
"Come back here, Fuzzy Kitty Head! I just want to cut your fingernails!"  
Then everyone hear a chainsaw; the newly captured creatures pale almost completely.  
"Next to that girl, Princess is Snow White." Zazu points out as Li and Lilo hold on to each other sighing sadly.

Danny groans as he is regaining conscious. What happened? The last time he remembers is almost getting killed by those Primids while rescuing Jenny.  
"Dawg...dawg?" said a voice. The voice is slowly waking Danny up as he opens his eyes.  
"Oh man...where am I ," groaned Danny as he tries to regain his vision. It get better until he notices something. He is riding on a back of something.  
"Hey focus, dawg, you all right?" Danny looks up and is startled as he finally sees the sort of the voice. It is a male muscular dragon with black hair (which was lined with a green rim), a yellow-striped chest and stomach, and blue claws. This is Jake Long, the American Dragon.  
"Oh man..." groaned Danny in disbelief. He is on a back...of a dragon!  
"Whoa, dawg! He lives, yo!"  
"Hey what happened?"  
"Hey dawg, I saw the whole thing." explained Jake eagerly as he made some fly motions. "You were like 'whoa'. Then we were like 'whoa'. And you were like 'whoa'.  
"Uh...what in blazes are you talking about?" asked Danny confused. This dragon acts like he is some sort of rapper.  
"Man, I saw what you did, taking on those Primids like a lunatic. Some great thrill issues, dawg. I'm impressed."  
"Ooooh."  
"Wicked," said Jake with a grin.  
"Man, my stomach." groaned Danny as he sat up on Jake's back. "I feel like...like..."  
"Yo, dawg. Don't give on my back, okay? I just clean it." said Jake in annoyance.  
"Uh...Mr. Dragon, sir..."  
"Whoa, whoa. There is no Mr. Dragon, got it? More like Mr. Long and that is my dad, dawg. Call me Jake."  
"Jake, right." said Danny in understanding trying to figure out where he's at right now. He figured this dragon must have save him from death. "I need some help. Can you get me to the East Australian Current? You know, EAC?"  
"Dawg, you're there! Check it out!" laughed Jake in amusement.  
Danny took a good and to his surprise, he is on Jake as they are flying above the EAC. They are actually doing it, amazing! The halfa took a look and grins as he sees his friends jumping from dragon to dragon as they get to their friend. At least, they are okay.  
"Hey Danny! You're all right!" said Sora thrilled.  
"Yep! I'm so relieved." agreed Ariel.  
"It's a good thing Jake this dragon came as he did when you got hurt big time." added Ash with a nod.  
"He got us some bandages so we can help you recover." Ami said with a nod. Danny looks at himself. Sure enough, the places where the Primids stung him are bandaged up with special kind of weed. He should be okay, he hopes.  
"Hopefully you should recover from the injuries sure enough." said June as she hugs her husband Tommy.  
"Yeah." said Tommy with a smile.  
"Okay, dawgs, grab me and hold on!" yelled Jake. The dragons are about to make a big twist and turn.  
"Holding..." Danny didn't finish as he and his friends held on when the twist and turn came. They scream like mad as they made a bunch of turns. They haven't felt so excited before.  
"All right, righteous, cool! Whacked!"  
"Stop!"  
Soon the twist and turn came to an end as everyone calm down. With a grin, Jake turns to Danny's group as he said, "So uh what brings you all out to the EAC, dawgs?"  
"My friends, Jenny, and I are on our way to Sydney." Danny then looks shocked. Jenny! She was hurt during the Primid incident! "Jenny! The robot whose was with me! Where is she?! Is she all right?!"  
"Oh, you mean roobot girl. She's down there, yo." said Jake as he points with a claw.  
Danny and his friends look down. The halfa gasps in shock as he sees Jenny on a dragon wrapped in the same weed he's in. She looks like she is weak while she is muttering some words.  
"Jenny, oh man, Jen!" cried Danny as he flies down to the robot wincing in worry. "Jenny. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I...I..."  
Without warning, much to Danny's surprise, Jenny jumped up all right as she said happily, "29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!"  
Danny looks dumbstruck as Jenny flies off. The robot girl is all right, but what is she doing? Jenny looks around and grins as she spots a dragon kid causing her to fly forward exclaiming, "Ha! I got ya!"  
The little dragons laugh as they came out, including a certain boy one. He is a purple dragon with light purple wings, yellow horns, yellow scales going from his head to tail, yellow claws, yellow chest to stomach area, a light yellow tail tip, and blue eyes. His name is Spyro, Jake's son.  
"Try to catch me!" giggled Jenny as she flies up while the dragons are chasing her.  
"Huh." said Danny in amazement. The robot is okay, she is just playing a game the kids.  
"Nice wave!" Danny turns as he sees a group of dragon kids watching another twirling laughing.  
"Oh, wow!" giggled another dragon kid named Sheldon Lee who is being swung up by two dragons named Rock Lee and Ty Lee.  
"Fly up!" laughed Ty Lee as she flies her son into the air making him laugh a few times. More kids are being tossed by a bigger one as they are having the time of their life. More was being swung by one turtle having fun.  
However Spyroi was tossed too far, thanks to him letting go by accident, making him yell, "Whoa!" He soon ended up falling out of the EAC.  
"Oh no!" gasped Danny in horror. Spyro is in trouble. He is about to after the kid until his friends, as well as Jake, stops him.  
"Hold it!" said the parents. Danny shouldn't be overprotective around other people's kids.  
"Why not? Didn't you see what happen?"  
"Hey relax, dawg. Just watch to see when Spyro flies solo." said Jake assuring the halfa.  
The gang took a look at where Spyro is at outside the EAC, the boy is looking around a bit. To their surprise, Spyro laughs as he goes back into the place by himself flying down to his dad.  
"All right, that is wicked awesome!" laughed Spyro. "Did you see that, dad? Huh? Did you see what I did?"  
"You so rock, Spyro!" laughed Jake in amazement. "Yo, claw!" The two dragons high-clawed each other! "Now the noggin." They bonked heads causing them to laugh happily.  
"Dawg!" said the two at once.  
"Oh yeah. Almost forget. Primid Dawg, offspring. Offspring, Primid Dawg."  
"Primids? Cool." said Spryo impressed. He got to admit, anyone who survived the Primids got to be amazing.  
"Totally, dawg." agreed Jake with a grin.  
"Well I...guess I did something you all are...far out in." said Danny sheepishly. To tell you the folks the truth, he wasn't intending on taking on Primids. He was only trying to save Jenny, that's all. "Uh...dawgs."  
The halfa yelps as Spyro bonks him on the head. He said, "Yo, you rock, dawg!"  
Spyro laughs as he flies away from everyone. Jake chuckles as he said, "Curl away, boy! Man, it is cool, Primid Dawg and company." The American Dragon stops to slap claws with another before he continues. "One day these dawgs are like eggs, them left in a place to hatch, then coo-coo-ca-choo, they find their way back to the Magical Realm."  
"By themselves?" asked Danny in disbelief.  
"Whoa!" said Sora in amazement.  
"Tell me about it, dawg." said Jake with a chuckle.  
"But...are they even ready, dawg? H...how will they know?" asked Danny concerned. Dragon stuff isn't like the stuff he's used to.  
"Who knows? But when they know, you'll know, you know? Yo!"  
"He got a point." said Ariel with a smile.  
"Our kids were ready to begin, like yours should been." said June gently as she puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. Danny pauses as he thinks about it.  
"Hey, everyone," The group sees Delete flying back with the excited dragon kids.  
"Hey, I know him!" laughed Spyro pointing at Danny eagerly. "That is the Primid Dawg!"  
"Jump on the Primid Dawg!"  
"Dragon pile!" laughed the dragon kids as they fly at the startling halfa.  
"Hey, wait. Stop, whoa!" yelped Danny. He didn't have time to escape as the kids pounced on him having fun with the halfa much to the amusement of the other parents.  
"Are you funny?" asked one dragon kid eagerly.  
"Where's your scales?" asked another looking the halfa over curiously.  
"Hey, I need some air, please." said Danny as he tries to get out of the piling kids.  
"Where are you running away from?" asked another dragon kid.  
"Is it true that you went through the Primid forest?" asked a fourth dragon kid.  
"Did they sting you???" asked a fifth one eagerly.  
"Whoa, whoa! One at a time, please!" insisted Danny as he finally got out of the kids. Geez, kids today get so excited over anything crazy.  
"Did you die, Mr. Fenton?" asked a sixth one eagerly.  
"Well...I did have some trouble with a few details, you know that." said Jenny sheepishly.  
"Where are you going, BTW?" asked Spyro curiously.  
Danny sighs. It's time to tell them the story. He said, "My friends and I are looking for our kids who were taken."  
"Yep, all kids, official and adopted, got grabbed from us." said Tommy sadly.  
The kids gasped as they hurdled around the robot. They can't believe it. Some kids got kidnapped.  
"No way!" said Jenny surprised. Of course, that is only because she's forgotten...again.  
"What happened?" asked Spyro worried.  
"I...I don't think I want to talk about it. No." said Danny sadly. He shudders as the argument with the kids as well as what they say to him and the other parents are still in his mind. He doesn't want to explain it.  
"Trust us, you don't want to know." said Sora with a sad sigh, obviously not wanting to explain it either.  
"Please! Come on!" insisted the dragon kids. They are so eager to know.  
"Yeah, come on!" insisted Spyro wanting to know as well.  
"Oh, all right." said Danny with a sigh finally giving it. "My friends and I lived in a part of the Magical Realm, long ways from here.  
"Cool! I am loving this story already!" said Jenny excited wanting to hear more.  
"My friend, Timmy...he got mad at me."  
"So were our kids, they got mad at us thanks to a misunderstanding." said Ash rubbing his feet sadly. "That we were all sticking up for Danny while telling them not to get involved."  
"We shouldn't have done it if I wasn't tough on him. I am not sure." Danny said in regret. He turns to the others adding, "Don't start on what went wrong." Turning back to Jenny and the kids, he continued, "Anyway, our kids went out into the open to this machine boat. While they were doing so, some guys in suits grabbed them. We try to get our kids back but the machine was too fast. We went out into the Magical Realm in hopes to get our kids back..."

Danny has told quite a story. The kids got so excited that they figured everyone should know about it.  
"They could not stop them." A dragon kid said to some Piximons flying nearby. "Timmy's dad and his friends went into the Magical Realm where they ran into..."

The story continues as a Care Bear named Cheer is talking to another named Wish Bear.  
"...three scary experiments." said Cheer shuddering in thought. "And wouldn't you know, they scare them off by explosives!"  
"Wow! That's amazing." said Wish amazed by the story.  
"And then they went flying thousands of..."

In another part, one person named Dylan the rabbit was talking to some people while walking down through the field.  
"...feet straight into this darkness, you know. It is so dark you can't see anything. Oh hey, Doogal. What's up?" Dylan said as he waves to a dog named Doogal before going back to the story. "And the only thing that they saw down there..."

Meanwhile two Jedis were practicing while one was telling the story.  
"...is the light from a terrible ghost with nasty teeth." said a Jedi referring to King Boom Boo. "Nice parry, old man. And then he has to blast his way..."

In another scene, two men riding magic carpets fly across the Magical Realms. Some birds were listening in as they tell the story Danny has told so far.  
"These folks have probably been searching the place for days, on the East Australian Current." explained one of the men.

A scientist like person flies in on a rocket telling the story to some of his other friends riding with him.  
"My guess is that he is on way right here now." explained Wormtail96 with a grin. "On his way to Sydney..."

At a lighthouse, an Evil Boy Genius named Jack Spicer was talking to some other people who are listening to the story in amazement.  
"...Harbor in a matter of days." said Jack Spicer in amazement. "This is one awesome guy! He would stop at..."

Two people named Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond were riding in their car telling the story to some people passing by.  
"...nothing until he gets his son back. This is one broadcaster who hopes he succeeds." said Johnny with a smile.  
"That is one dedicated father, Johnny." agreed Nick with a laugh.

At the bar, some robots were fighting over a meal like mad. They are grayish robots with red shoulders, red eyes, a small red oval shape on the gray chest, small arms, chunky gray robot legs, and no visible mouth. They are SIR robots who are malfunctioning like mad.  
"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" yelled the malfunction SIR robots. Barbossa meanwhile managed to get his meal but the robots' insistence of repeating the word 'Mine' is getting on his nerves.  
"Will ya all shut up!? I rather deal with Davy Jones and Jack Sparrow than you rats!" yelled Barbossa angry and annoyed.  
As he is about to eat, he hears some pirates talking as one of them tells the others an interesting story.  
"I'm telling ya, this group is looking for some kids. I think their names are Lisa, Li, Melody, Lilo, and Timmy." explained Mr. Smee.  
"Timmy..." said Barbossa in shock. That name sounda familiar.  
"They got grabbed by some guys in suits and this..."  
Barbossa looks amazed. He wonders. Seeing the robots looking eagerly at his meal, the pirate tossed it to the malfunction SIR robots snapping, "Have it! I have other things to fry!"  
The robots look at the meal Barbossa tossed them then hops towards it yelling, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"  
Barbossa runs over to the other pirates exclaiming, "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overheard the story. You said something about Timmy and his friends. What is it?"  
"Mine! Mine! Mine!"  
The meal, which is a big crab that the malfunction SIR robots were fighting over, came to life and jumps into the air making some sort of karate move. Then it jumps into the ocean and to safely.  
"Mine!" said a SIR robot still malfunctioning.  
"Well, last I heard he is coming to the harbor." Mr. Smee explains to Barbossa after mentioning the major details.  
Barbossa laughs as he runs off remarking, "Ha ha! Perfect! They got to hear this!"  
The pirate headed off to the dentist's office. Timmy and his friends got to know about this!

Author's note  
Danny and his friends are on their way to save their kids. Once Timmy hears this, will it gains him the confidence he needs to try Zuko's impossible escape plan again? More to come so you all know what to do. Read and review, and give out the suggestions. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8: Operation: Dirty

Author's note  
Looking good, everyone. BTW, DBV, to answer your question: Sheldon is from _My Life As A Teenage Robot_, Ty is from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and Rock is from _Naruto_. Okay, time for the kids to find out that their parents are coming and more.

If anyone wondering why I haven't started my Sonic, Jack Spicer, Fuzzy: The Three Musketeers fic, I am waiting for Papa T to do the trailer for it. Just in case any one wants to know.

**Chapter 8: Operation: Dirty**

The kids looks depressed in the tank back in the dentist's office. Their one chance to escape is blown all because of what happened to Timmy. After that, it is unlikely they will try the plan again. Timmy looks at Princess's picture knowing it will be time before he ended up dead at her hands. The others are coming over to the halfa sadly.  
"Poor kids." said Charmcaster in pity.  
"Hey, they doing all right?" asked Timon in concern. "Hakuna Matata?"  
"Try not to mention the P-R-I..." Zazu said sternly referring to Drakken's niece without making Timmy feel more worst.  
"Forget it, Zazu, I know what you mean." groaned Timmy as he and his friends left. The other Tank Gang members frown at Zazu while Charmcaster hits him on the head.  
"Ouch! Sorry!"  
The kids look at the same tube Timmy got struck in two times before, the second time almost killed him. Cringing, they go over to a skull where Zuko is at.  
"Hey Zuko, Zuko?" asked Timmy as he and his friends peek into the skull. Inside is Zuko looking depressed.  
"Oh, hello Timmy Terror, Experiment Girl, Cardcaptor, Smarty Spiky Hair, and The Little Mermaid." said the depressed Fire Nation prince.  
"Zuko...I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the..."  
"No, it's my fault. I should be sorry. I was so anxious to get out of this place, to return to the Magical Realm. I went and put you in danger to do so. It isn't worth it. And...I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to your families, kids."  
"Hey, it's no problem." said Li gently. "I mean, you did your best, right?"  
"Right. We were eager as you as well." agreed Melody with a sigh.  
"Just don't feel bad about it, okay?" asked Lilo trying to cheer Zuko up. "We may have fail the first time, but we will try our best to get everyone out."  
Zuko looks at the kids and grins. Perhaps the kids are right. Maybe they could escape...if they only know how to.  
"Kids, ahoy everyone!" yelled a familiar voice. Barbossa is outside flying towards the window via jet pack. He yelps as the pirate slams into the window smacking his face on it. This startled Drakken who is on work on a patient named Toilenator.  
"What the...?" yelled Drakken who turns upon hearing the noise. In the progress, he pulled out Toilenator's bad tooth making him scream and yell like a girl. Glaring at the tooth, the dentist said sheepishly, "That is one way to pull a tooth."  
Drakken chuckles at his dumb joke as he goes over to the window opening it. He looks around trying to see who was making the noise, unaware that Barbossa has duck and is hiding below the window. With a shrug, Drakken heads back to his patient.  
"Stupid kids with their racket. Well at least I pull the right tooth, right Toilenator?" remarked Drakken laughing at another one of his dumb jokes.  
Once Barbossa is certain that the dentist is no longer paying attention to the window, the pirate climbs in turning to the gang saying, "Hey lads. Psst!"  
"Hey Hector. Sorry, you just miss an extraction." Iago said with a shrug.  
"Aw great. Has he loosened the periodontal ligament yet? Wait, what am I saying?! Where are that new kid Timmy and his friends?! I must speak with them at once."  
"Huh? What is it, Hector?" Timmy asked as he and his friends walk up to near the pirate while Zuko came out of the skull.  
Barbossa chuckles as he continued, "You lads and lasses won't believe this but your parents are fighting the whole Magical Realm looking for you all."  
"Wait, our parents? They're coming? Really?" asked Lisa looking surprised.  
"Is that so?" asked Zuko with a smile. He was right, the parents especially Danny are looking for the kids.  
"Aye, that's correct. They've travel a lot." Barbossa said, "Them are real pirates. They have been fighting experiments, Primids, and all sort of..."  
"Wait, experiments?" said Timmy surprised as is his friends, "No way! That can't be dad I'm hearing about."  
"Odd. I'm pretty sure. He got a name. Some sort of halfa, me think. Let's see...Manny? Lenny?"  
"Danny?"  
"That's be his name, Danny!" said Barbossa in triumph. "The white haired halfa with his friends from that part of the Magical Realm you kids be hailing from."  
"That is my dad!" said Timmy in amazement. Zuko was right. His dad and his parents are looking for him and his friends.  
"Yeah, our parents battle an experiment!" said Lisa hugging Timmy in delight.  
"From what I heard, they took on three." Barbossa added.  
"Three," yelled Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu in surprise. No one has battle three experiments and live to tell about it! This is amazing!  
"Three?!" exclaimed Charmcaster amazed as well. She hasn't heard of anyone battle more than one experiment since Zuko!  
"Wow! That got to be a whole lot of teeth!" said Pumbaa with a grin.  
"Hungry ones too."  
"Yep, after you kids got grabbed by," Barbossa pointed at Drakken still at work unaware of the pirate's presence, "blue boy over there, your parents went after the machine that grabbed you like mad trying to get you lads and lasses back."  
"Really?" asked Timmy amazed. He and the kids look amazed as the pirate continues the story. They couldn't believe it, but it's true. Their parents, especially Danny, care for them enough to travel all those miles to save their kids. Timmy smiled. After what he said to his dad before, Danny is still going after him to get his son back. He smiles knowing that his dad has face the dangers of the Magical Realm, especially experiments, to do so.  
"They are flying and flying, doing their best in their quest." Barbossa explained. "Then they got grabbed by three big experiments. Luckily for them, the gang blew them up."  
"Wow!" said Li in amazement.  
"All right, mom and dad!" Lilo laughed smiling at the thought that her adopted parents Tommy and June have done just an amazing thing.  
"After that, they flew and climb thousands of feet and got pursued by a ghost with big teeth." Barbossa explained. "Danny and his allies tied this monster to a rock and what happens after that adventure? They battle an entire Primid forest!"  
Lisa smiles impressed with what Danny's group is doing so far. She then sees Timmy with a determined look on his face as he flies off.  
"Timmy?" asked Lisa puzzled. What is that boy doing?  
"As of now, they are riding with a bunch of dragons on the East Australian Current. The word out there is Danny is on his way to Sydney even as we speak." Barbossa said concluding the story.  
"Wow! Ha ha ha!" laughed Pumbaa in amazement. Timmy's dad must be great if they do amazing things like Barbossa just mentioned.  
"Now those are good parents." Timon said with a grin.  
"Like I said before, they are looking for you, Timmy Terror." Zuko said with a grin as well. He almost envied the boy since Timmy has a father who cares for him enough to try to save the boy from danger.  
"Uh guys?" asked Lisa concerned.  
"Yeah," Charmcaster asked as she turned. She noticed that Timmy is gone. Where is he?  
The others took a look and gasp in shock. The halfa boy has grabbed a bigger pebble and is heading to the direction of the opening of the filter near the surface.  
"What is that halfa doing?! He's going back into the filter!" yelled Zazu in shock.  
"Timmy Terror!" yelled Zuko in shock. He doesn't want this to happen, not again!  
"Timmy!" yelled Lisa horrified that the boy she loves is trying again the same plan that almost got him killed!  
"Hey stop! You won't make it!" screamed Pumbaa horrified. After hearing what Danny is going through, is the halfa trying to commit suicide?  
Timmy got to the surface and tossed the pebble into the same opening where he entered the filter before, then goes in. Lisa and Zuko came up, too late to stop the halfa boy.  
"Timmy Terror!" yelled Zuko.  
"Stop!" yelped Lisa. It's too late. Timmy is inside the filter. The two went back to the bottom much to the shock of the others.  
"No!" screamed Timon in shock. Not again!  
"Don't do this! You still got your life and your father is coming to save you! What will we tell him if you get killed?!" yelled Zazu.  
"Oh no!" yelped Pumbaa shocked. That doesn't sound good, not at all.  
"We'll help you, kid!" exclaimed Zuko as he and Lisa goes for a longer plant. The others help the two in pulling it out.  
"Get her out, fast!"  
"Gimme that thing!" yelled Timon as he helps in pulling the plant out.  
"Timmy!" exclaimed Melody in concern.  
"Don't get kill on us, got it?" Lilo said in concern.  
Inside the filter, Timmy's eyes with filled with determination. He heard what his dad is doing and that what gave him the determination to try the escape plan again. He picks up the pebble as he goes to the motor. After a pause, he gets ready to make his toss.  
Outside the filter, the gang pushed the plant inside the tube hoping to get Timmy out like before.  
"Hurry, get him out!" said Timon freaked out.  
"Grab the end, come on!" said Zazu in concern. Something a noise is stopped. The gang gasps, fearing the worst. Timmy must have got sliced and hurt in the filter, or worst.  
As the gang head to the filter in horror, Charmcaster cried out, "No!"  
"Timmy Terror!" yelped Timon. It's over! Timmy Terror is gone, gone!  
"Are you okay, Timmy Terror?" Pumbaa asked worried. Maybe the halfa has survived, hopefully.  
"No!" Zazu said in concern.  
"Timmy Terror, can you hear us, please answer!" said Zuko desperately. This is all his fault. If only he haven't come up with that foolish escape plan!  
"Timmy, can you hear me?!" yelled Lisa tears in her eyes.  
"I hear you, I hear you, why are you yelling?" The group turn and gasp as they see a familiar halfa smiling at them all. Timmy is alive, he survived the filter! That could be mean...  
"You did, Timmy Terror, you did it!" laughed Zuko in disbelief. The halfa has jammed the filter and lived to tell about it! He is so relieved.  
Zazu hugs Timmy in happiness as he said, "Timmy Terror, you're..." The bird's eyes widen in horror as he lets go of the halfa, "covered with germs! What did I just do?! AHHHHHHHHH!"  
The others laughed as Zazu fly away from the halfa trying get himself clean. It is amusing to see the bird freaked out like that.  
"I must confessed, that took guts." said Zuko with a smile. He is proud of Timmy. Now the Tank Gang can move on to the next part of the prince's plan.  
"Timmy..." said Lisa happily as she hugs Timmy. The two grins before kissing each other. After parting lips, the girl said, "I thought I was going to lose you..."  
"Lisa." said Timmy with a grin. Its official: Timmy and Lisa is now a couple. And for their friends, it's about time too.

With the filter now out of commission, Zuko begins the next part of the escape plan.  
"Listen up, we have less than 48 hours until Princess comes so we must not delay." said Zuko sternly. "The tank will get dirty in that time but we will help it as fast as we can. Mushu!"  
"Yeah, man?" Mushu asked.  
"No cleaning!"  
"All right, finally! A day off!"  
"Everyone else, be as gross as possible." Zuko continued much to Zazu's horror. The bird has to get used to the germs in order to escape the prison. "This tank must be so disgusting and filthy, Drakken will have no choice but to clean it."  
Genie makes a big belch much to the others' disgust. The blue being laughs as he added, "My bad! Just ate some bubbles!"  
"Disgusting but it works." said Timon grinning as Timmy laughs.  
The gang then gets to work in making the tank very dirty, time is the essence here.

Back at the EAC, Danny and Jenny are out of their bandages, fully recovered. They are riding with their friends on Jake's back as they are almost to their exit.  
"Okay dawgs, the exit is coming! Get ready!" said Jake with a laugh.  
"But I don't see it." said Danny looking around puzzled. What exit? How can he and his friends know what to look for?  
"Where is it?" asked Sora looking around as well.  
"Hey, I see it! Its right there!" said Jenny excited as he points to a small swirl. That must be where they need to get off to get to Sydney. "I see it!"  
"Wait, that's it? The swirling vortex of terror?" yelped Danny in alarm. He and his friends, plus Jenny, got to go into that?  
"You got it, dawg." said Jake motioning to the alarmed halfa.  
"That's it all right." said Ash with a nod.  
"So what now?" asked Ami.  
"Get your exit buddy and hold on!" ordered Jake. Ash held Ami, Sora held Ariel, while Tommy held June. Jenny meanwhile held onto Danny while seemingly hugging the halfa making the two blushed. The other couples blushed as well as they kept on holding each other. "You got your exit buddy, dawgs?"  
"Got mine!" said Jenny still holding onto Danny.  
"Now then, Spyro will give you the rundown of proper exiting technique."  
With a nod, Spyro flew over to the gang as he begins the rundown, "All ready, time for a great jump, dawg! Crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall! There's a screaming bottom turn so watch it. Remember: rip it, roll it, and punch it!"  
The parents look puzzled. They don't get what the dragon is trying to say it.  
"It's like he's trying to speak to me, I know it!" said Danny in concern.  
"Hey Spyro, you're really cute, but we have no clue what you're trying to say. Run that by us again!" said June.  
"Okay, Primid Dawg and friends. Go, go, go, go, go, go!" laughed Spyro.  
To the parents' alarm, Spyo pushed them, Danny, and Jenny off of Jake and right to the exit. The gang screams as they fell into the vortex though Jenny was screaming with joy while smiling. A while later, everyone came out of it, shaken up but okay.  
"Whoooo, that was neat!" laughed Jenny happily.  
"I got to admit...I liked it," said Tommy smiling. That's the first time he has a thrill ride like that in ages.  
"Cool!" giggled Ariel in amazement.  
"Ha ha ha! That was fun...I liked it, I actually do." said Danny in amazement. At first, he was afraid of the Magical Realm because of the dangers and such but after what he and his friends has been through, he is having fun for the first time since before Sam died.  
"Hey dragons! Cool!" said Jenny happily as she points to the dragons flying nearby. Once agtain, she forgot.  
Jake sees them and pauses long enough to speak to them, "Yo dawgs, that is most excellent! What you need to do now is turn your heinies around and keep on going straight. You will hit Sydney in no time! Cool, huh?" The dragon kids chuckled and giggled as they held onto the adult dragon who is about to continue on his way.  
"That is cool! Thanks, dawg Jake!" laughed Danny happily.  
"See ya later, Primid Dawg!" said the dragon kids waving their goodbyes.  
"When you see your little dawgs and gals, tell them I said 'hi', yo." Jake added with a grin.  
"See you later, dawgs and gals!" giggled Spyro in amusement. It was fun being with Danny and his friends while it lasted.  
"Bye bye everyone!" said Jenny waving goodbye to friends that she will most likely forget anytime soon.  
"Bye!" said the parents.  
"Oh man, this is so amazing. When Timmy hears about this, he is going to flip." said Danny as he is about to leave. Then he remembers something, a certain promise he made to his son before this adventure started. He talked to an experiment, so... "Hey Jake! Quick question! How old are you?"  
"How old am I? Dawg, I am 105 and still young! Whoo! Rock on!" laughed Jake as he flies on his way.  
Soon the dragons left on their way to wherever they wanted to go. Danny smiled in amazement. He can't believe that a dragon would have an age of 105...until now.  
"105, 105. Man, that is something to remember." said Danny amazed.  
"That is a story to tell your son and your grandkids someday, huh Danny?" Sora chuckled as he slaps the halfa on the back. Danny looks at the Keyblade holder and smiles.  
"You betcha." June said with a smile.  
"Whoa." Jenny said as she spots something. The others turned and see what the robot is seeing: a fog-like whiteness. "Uh...we're going in there, right?"  
"That is correct." said Danny. He and his group are almost close to Timmy and the others. He can sense it.  
"D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby, Sydney?"  
"You got it."  
"Just get going on straight." said Ash clutching a fist with determination. He and Ami are almost close to getting Lisa and Li back. They care about them too much to turn back now.  
"Let's do this." said Ariel determined to save her daughter Melody.  
"Stay close, everyone. We are further from home as ever." Ami reminded everyone.  
The gang nodded to each other. For now, they have each other. As they head to the whiteness, a happy Jenny begins to sing.

Jenny: _**Just keep flying, just keep flying.**_

"Jenny." said Danny glancing at the robot meaning 'don't sing right now'. Jenny nods as she just hums the song as the gang continue on their way.

Author's note  
Okay, Danny and his friends are almost close to the kids, who are helping the Tank Gang make a mess out of the tank. Will both succeed? Read and review. Bye now!


	10. Chapter 9: Inside Hooktail

Author's note  
Has anyone ever got bothered by a punk named army of perverts? He flamed this story and my new one recently. Luckily I deleted that jerk's flames.

Now then, Anonymous But Interested, the Animalympics parody sounds like a neat idea. I may consider doing it if I find a script or if someone else is doing a parody of it. I will get back to you on that one.

Now let's continue as Danny and his friends get closer while Timmy and his friends begins making the tank filthy.

**Chapter 9: Inside Hooktail**

Danny and his friends enter the big fog as they make their face to Sydney. It is mysterious and dark, plus easy to get lost in but the group is determined to make it through in hopes to save Timmy and the kids.  
"This seems to go on forever." observed Ami as she stays near Ash.  
"Anyone for a game?" asked Jenny happily. "I'm game!"  
"Oh sure. I guess we can do whatever to pass the time." Danny said with a shrug.  
"Okay...I'm thinking of something...with white hair. It's a halfa..."  
"That would be me."  
"Sure, okay." said Jenny with a nod, happy that Danny has guessed it right. The group kept on walking/flying through the fog. The robot pauses. Then forgetting once again, she continue, "It's a halfa with white hair."  
"That would be me, Jen." said Danny rolling his eyes. Typical. She forgot once again.  
"Okay, Mr. Smarty Ghosty, let's see if you guess this next one!"  
"Oh geez." said June as she rolls her eyes while the group kept on walking. This may take a big while.  
"It's male, a halfa, and he has white hair..." The forgetful Jenny said once again.  
"Me. And the next one? Oh geez, I bet it's me as well." Danny said sarcastically.  
"Wow! That's scary. You must be some sort of psychic!"  
"Couldn't you look at anything else? Why are you only looking at Danny?" Ariel asked the robot with a grin.  
Jenny blush madly. She said, "He's nice, that's all. You know how it is. You see..."  
"Wait a moment." Danny said wtih a frown. Something is not right here. Every time they walk, they go by a familiar floating speck. The halfa soon put two and two together. "I have seen this floating speck before. We've passed it already! Great, all this time we are going in circles, not going straight at all!"  
The gang groans. They shoulda known what is going on eventually.  
Jenny waves her hand happily as she yelled, "Hey, hey!"  
"Come on. Let's go to higher ground. We can figure out what to do from there." said Danny getting freak out now. If he and his friends keep getting lost like this, they will never save the kids!  
"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!"  
Jenny grabs Danny pulling him down before he could fly up to see better.  
"What?" asked Danny looking at the robot like mad.  
"Calm down. Take a deep breath." Jenny said gently to the robot. Danny pauses then he nods while he and Jenny take a deep breath. Sure enough, the halfa eventually calm down.  
"So what shall we do now? We're nowhere near Sydney now." said Ash in concern.  
"Well, we can always ask for directions, right?"  
"Oh sure, maybe you want to ask the speck?" Danny said sarcastically. "Besides us, there's no one here!"  
"Come on. Someone has to be here. The Magical Realm is big, silly. We are not the only ones in here." giggled Jenny amused by the halfa's sarcasm. The robot take a look around hoping to see if anyone is nearby. "Okay...no one there. Nope. Nah..." Jenny kept looking then sees something, something far away from where she and her friends are at. "Hey, there's someone! Excuse..."  
"Jenny, no! Stop!" yelped Danny alarmed as he grabs her.  
"Oh geez, Danny, not again." groaned Tommy alarmed. He thought the halfa has conquered his paranoid stage and such, but now he's doing it again.  
"Jenny, it's my turn now. I'm thinking of something dark and mysterious. It's a monster that we don't know and could eat us, including our bones, if we even ask it directions!"  
"Oh bother. Men can be so picky with directions." said Jenny with a groan. Can't Danny at least has the dignity to even ask for directions?  
"I am not picky! I don't want to play the gender card. You want to play one? Try the 'Let's Not Die' card!" snapped Danny in annoyance. He doesn't trust what that thing far away is and he doesn't want to find out what that thing is.  
"Danny, please!" exclaimed Sora.  
"Look, you want out of here or don't you?" Jenny asked the halfa with a sigh.  
"Well, I do, but..." said Danny in concern.  
"If we want to do that, we must put any concerns aside and give it our shot. Who knows, it may be someone we could trust, right?"  
"But Jen, you don't get..."  
"Yes I do. Please, trust me." Jenny assured the halfa with a smile.  
Danny sighs. He looks at the scar which he still have from the Primid incident, as well as those on the robot herself. The last time he didn't trust Jenny, it almost kill both him and the robot. Danny knew that he got to trust the robot this time.  
"Fine, okay." said Danny in defeat.  
Jenny smiles then turns to the direction of the far away figure as she said, "Hey, hello! Excuse me! Little fella? Hello!" The robot pauses then nudges her friends quickly, "Come on. Be nice. Say 'hi'!"  
"Uh hey there." said Danny concerned. He hopes for once that the far away figure isn't a monster that could eat him, Jenny, and his friends.  
"Hi." said parents uneasy as Danny is.  
Jenny continued trying to speak with the figure, "We need some help. It's about these people's kids. Danny's son Dimmy..."  
"Timmy." Danny corrected the robot.  
"Right, Timmy. He and the other parents' kids got taken to..."  
"Sydney."  
"Sydney, yeah." said Jenny with a nod. "We got to get there ASAP very quickly. Can you help us?" Danny, Jenny, and the parents waited for an answer. When none came, the robot speaks up, "Come on, little fella, come on."  
Danny and the parents however noticed something as the 'little fella' came closer. They looked concerned. That fella isn't little...  
"Uh, Jenny? We're the little fellas now." said Danny worried.  
"And that thing is not little." yelped Ami holding Ash getting scared.  
Sure enough, the figure got a bit closer. We now see what it is. It is a female giant red dragon with three yellow stems on her head and three curly purple tails and golden eyes. Her name is Hooktail.  
"Oh, so it's a big fellow. Big fe..." Jenny took a closer look then corrected herself. "...dragon! Perhaps she speaks dragon." The robot clears her voice then speaks in the best dragon voice as she can, "MOOOOO-WEEEEEEE-NEEEEED..."  
"Jenny, what are you doing?!" yelped Danny in concern. That doesn't sound like dragon to him. And if it is, that will only invited Hooktail to come and eat him and his friends. Trust me folks, dragons like Hooktail aren't as nice as Jake and the other dragons Danny's group has met. And dragons have tighter stomachs to keep halfas in!  
"TOOOOOOO-FIIIIIIND..."  
"Jenny, what are you doing?!"  
"HIS-SOOONNNN..." Jenny continued as she ignores Danny and continued trying to communicate with Hooktail.  
"Is that even dragon?" asked Danny, hoping that it is not the case.  
"CAN-YOOOOOOOUUU-GIIIIIIIIIVE-USSSS-DIRECTIOOOOOOOONS-TOOOOOOOOO..."  
"Jenny!" yelped Tommy in concern. Jenny's attempt at communication is making things worst!  
"Stop it! Even we have no idea what you're trying to say!" said Ariel in concern.  
The group looks and sees Hooktail leaving. That is both a relief and dismay to them at least.  
"Great, she's gone." said Danny in relief.  
"COOOME-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" exclaimed Jenny trying to communicate, seemingly to no prevail.  
"Forget it, Jenny. She isn't returning."  
"Maybe she didn't like what you're saying." said Sora in agreement. Now the group has to find another way to get directions.  
"Maybe I said it wrong. I will try again." Jenny said then speaks in another kind of language, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA..!"  
"Jenny, stop!" yelped Danny in concern.  
"That is no dragon, that is an upset stomach." said Ash in agreement.  
"Hmmm...well, you said 'she' so it's a female. I will try female." said Jenny in thought.  
"Jenny, no. No female." said Danny more concerned now. If that works, they are dragon food!  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!! WAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!!!"  
The group cringes. Not only does that sound terrible, it may sound disastrous.  
"That was terrible. It sounded like you are having a virus." said Ami making a gagging emotion.  
"I will try louder. RAAAH!!! RAAAAH," Jenny yelled as she kept on trying much to Danny's dismay.  
"Danny, don't do that!" yelled Danny in concern. However, no one noticed that something is coming up from behind them heading to the group.  
"Too much orca, huh? It sounded a little orca-ish?"  
"That doesn't sound like it at least, at least nothing I ever heard of before!  
"MOOOO...MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Jenny trying to communicate unaware that a familiar dragon creature is about to approach them.  
"Look, forget it. Don't bother. She's probably hungry anyway, so it's for the best that she didn't understand you." said Danny with a sigh.  
"Don't worry about that, okay? Even if I may forget, I know this: dragons like that one don't eat halfas, robots, or people with magical abilities. They eat Koopa Troopas." Jenny assured her friends.  
Suddenly Koopa Troopas run away in fear passing the group. One of them yelled, "Get out of here while you still can!!!"  
"Hey, Koopa Troopas!"  
A roar is heard making everyone turn around. To their shock, Hooktail is almost on them as she opens her mouth. Looks like Jenny's attempts of communication has work, very unfortunate!  
"Run or fly for it!" screamed Danny in horror as he tries to fly away.  
Jrenny scream as did the others. They did their best to escape but the monster is sucking them in. Soon Danny and his group make what seems to be their final scream as they ended up sucked into Hooktail's mouth.

Back at the dentist's office, Zuko and Charmcaster smile and for a good reason. The tank is very very messy! It is not good to live in a tank like this!  
"Would you look at that? Amazing." said Zuko impressed.  
"It is so dirty, heck even I don't want to live here." said Charmcaster in agreement as she and Zuko looks at the kids who made this all possible.  
"Thanks to you, Timmy Terror. You made it possible."  
"Yeah. Cool huh?" asked Timmy proudly. He never get a chance to make a big mess at home. Heck, when he does, that is the first big thing he wants to do.  
"Li, we are going home! Hooray!" laughed Lilo in joy as she and Li hug before kissing much to the amusement of the others chuckling.  
Zuko takes a look and frowns. Mushu is cleaning the tank partially.  
"Mushu, didn't I say no cleaning?" scowled Zuko at the dragon who turns with some scum on his claws.  
"Sorry. My bad. Man, I feel stupid." said Mushu feeling ashamed as he left.  
Iago laughs as he made some scum angel in the sand using his wings. He laughed, "I am making scum angel with my wings! Oooh, if Mechanicles can see me now..."  
Zazu yelps as he looks all over the place. Scum, scum, more scum! He is freaked out whule screaming at the fact that he is surrounded by germs!  
Genie kept his focus on the chest that soon opens making bubbles of scum to come out.  
"All right, bubbles! I love bubbles!" Genie said happily. He pops a bubble but then scum spreaded to the blue being making him cough. "Okay, so the only bubbles I don't like are the scum kind."  
"Uncle Max, Uncle Max!" yelled Timon worried as he looks all over the place for his 'uncle'. "Hey, where's Uncle Max? Anyone seen him?!"  
"It's nine o'clock and cue the mad dentist." said Iago with a grin while wiping the glass he is on clear so he can see the dentist's office as well as the dentist room. Soon a door is heard opening. Drakken has arrived ready to get to work.  
"Hey Shego. Sorry I'm late." Drakken apologized to the girl who ignored him while reading her magazine.  
"Here we go, here we go..."  
Drakken goes to where a little kid named Butters is ready for his appointment. The dentist smirks madly as he said, "Hello Butters, little boy."  
"Okay...he is walking to the counter, dropping his keys..." Iago said as he kept an eye on the action outside. Timon and Zazu turns while the hornbill bird groans and for a good reason: Pumbaa is laughing while rolling around in the scum.  
"Typical. You warthogs are so disgusting." said Zazu in disgust.  
Pumbaa ate a bit of scum and burps. He remarked, "Weird. This stuff tastes like bugs." The warthog burps as his meerkat friend laughs a bit.  
"Seriously, you people are so disgusting. We are currently flying and walking in our own..."  
"Blue guy coming!" yelled Iago alerting the others as Drakken is coming to the tank.  
As Drakken does, everyone hides quickly. The man looks into the tank and is disgusted. His filter must have broken down again. He opens the lid of the tank making him more disgusted.  
"Ugh. I hate it when the filter breaks down." said Drakken in disgust. He let his finger go through the tank before closing the thing. Returning to Butters, he uses the bib the boy has on to clean his finger while the dentist speaks to Shego, "Hey Shego? What is my earliest appointment tomorrow?"  
"Ten o'clock, duh." said Shego bored without looking up from her reading.  
"Try to keep it open. I got to get this tank cleaned up before Princess arrives."  
Uon hearing that, the inhabitants of the tank peeks out and smiled in triumph. They did it. Drakken has to clean the tank. The next phase of Zuko's escape plan will continue tomorrow!  
"You hear that, Timmy Terror? I knew he will have to do clean the tank eventually." said Zuko eagerly. "And when he does, boy is he going to get it."  
"All right! He's going to clean the tank!" said Timmy eagerly.  
"He's going to clean the tank!" laughed Lilo happily as she and Li hugged each other happily.  
"Man we are going to be clean." said Melody with a smile.  
"This is it. Are you ready to see your parents, kid?" Charmcaster said as she grins at the ones who wanted to go home so badly.  
"You darn right we are!" said Timmy while holding Lisa's hand.  
"Yep. We all are." said Lisa with a smile.  
"I knew you would all be excited." said Zuko with a smile. Everyone will be going home very soon.  
"For all I know, they are in the harbor waiting for you kids right now." said Charmcaster as the kids smiled, dreaming of the home they will finally return to.  
"Yeah. I know they're out there." said Timmy as the others nodded.  
What Timmy and his friends don't know is that Danny and his friends aren't in the harbor at this moment.

That evening in the Magical Realm, Hooktail continues walking through the place. Meanwhile in her mouth, Danny and his friends have managed to avoid falling into her stomach as the mouth knocked the good guys all over the place. They try their best to get out of the mouth with no success. They scream and yell as they were knocked all over the place. Jenny on the other hand, laughs happily as she was having the time of her life.  
Danny's group tried to get out of the mouth only to hit the side. They groan as they looked down. This is not working at all. And Jenny is only making things worst by having fun.  
"Here comes a big one! Wheeee!" said Jenny as she flies away back to the mouth knocking her back a bit. "You got to try this, it is so cool!"  
"Jenny, will you knock it off?!" snapped Danny in annoyance while the others look at the robot with a frown.  
"Why? Aren't you having fun?"  
"Fun?! You called being in this nasty dragon's mouth, fun?! Don't you get it?!" snapped Ariel in disbelief.  
"Nasty dragon?" asked Jenny confused. Once again, she has forgotten about what happened.  
"That's right, a nasty dragon." said Ami crossing her arms looking upset.  
"And why did we end up in here? It's because you have to go and ask for help!" snapped Ash with a frown.  
"Now we're stuck in here thanks to you!" yelled June angrily.  
"Cool, we're in a dragon? I can speak the language you know!" said Jenny happily.  
"You are nuts, you can't speak dragon!" yelled Danny in annoyance. He can't believe it. After all this time, the robot still thinks she can speak Hooktail's language.  
"We got to get out of here and get our kids back!" said Tommy frantically as he and his friends try to get out. But it is no use. Hooktail's mouth had them trapped. They are stuck and are going to end up being dragon food!  
"This can't happen, this can't happen, I got to tell Timmy how old dragons, the nice ones anyway, are!" said Danny in tears. Soon he couldn't take it as he flies down to the tongue of Hooktail as his friends look at him in worry.  
"Woo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hoo!" laughed Jenny still having fun. She stop however upon seeing Danny and his friends crying, the latter started to eventually. "Hey guys? Are you okay?" With a sigh, the robot flies down to her friends then hugs Danny. "It's okay, everything will be all right, you'd see. There, there."  
"Things will be all right, never again." said Danny depressed. He is stuck inside of Hooktail and the only one not depressed by what happened is hugging him right now.  
"It will, you'll see."  
"It's not that. It's just...I promised Timmy that nothing will ever happen to him again."  
Jenny thought about what the halfa just said. With a frown, she said, "If you ask me, that's a crazy thing to promise anyone."  
"Huh?" asked Danny confused, wondering what the robot means.  
"I mean promise at you can't let anything happen to him again, that nothing will ever happen to him." The robot grins as Danny looks at her. "Not much fun for little Timothy, huh?"  
Danny groans in annoyance as he makes Jenny let go before turning away remarking, "Even if that was close, you don't remember what my son's name is..."  
"Ironic, huh? That JusSonic didn't bother pairing you with June in this fic."  
"Don't bring that up, please. I am not the forgetful kind and he doesn't want anything to happen to me when the fic begins okay, okay?" June said with a frown.  
"He put me with another girl in this thing to please the critics and not run the me x June pairing to the ground." remarked Danny rolling his eyes.  
"Huh?" asked Jenny puzzled.  
"Don't ask." said Danny and June at once.  
A creaking noise is heard alarming everyone and returning our focus to the story. Most of them don't like the sound of that at all for some reason.  
"Hmm..." said Jenny curiously.  
"What is Hooktail doing now?" asked Tommy in concern.  
"I'd ask her, okay? MMMWWHAAAAAAAAA! HUUUWHAAAAAAAAA..."  
"Jenny, Jenny!" said Danny worried that the robot will make things worst than they are already.  
"...AAAAAAAAAAT'SSS-GOOIIIIIIING..." Jenny called out to Hooktail.  
"Jenny!"  
"...OOOOOOOOONNN?" Suddenly the group covers their ears as Hooktail moans a bit. The only one in the group who didn't was Jenny who seems to understand what the moaning means. "She said we've stopped."  
"Well it's obvious that we stopped." said Ariel as she and the others go to the robot.  
"No offense, but can you stop trying to speak dragon? It will make thing worst." said Sora with a sigh.  
"Come on. How can things be worst?" Jenny assured her friends. Suddenly a noise is heard alarming all but the robot.  
"Things is worst. What is that noise?" asked Ash worried. Suddenly rumbling is heard as everyone noticed the mouth is moving to the point that it is going to make anything in it go right into the stomach.  
"Oh no!" gasped Ami in shock.  
"Now you've done it, it is going to eat us up big time!" said June as she runs to avoid falling into the stomach.  
"You and your big mouth, Jenny!" snapped Danny angrily at the robot who looks down with stuff going down the throat.  
"You sure? Really?" asked Jenny puzzled.  
"Duh! Of course! The mouth is already half empty!"  
"Uh...maybe it's half full?"  
"It's half empty and you know it!" yelled Danny in annoyance. That last thing he wants is the obvious question being asked.  
Hooktail makes another moan. Jenny listens and looks puzzled as she said, "Not sure what she said now. Either Hooktail tell us to go to the back of her throat or she wants a root beer float."  
"Duh, of course she will ask us to go back there! So she can eat us!" Not wanting to do without fighting, Danny punches Hooktail's tongue. "You like how I taste, Puff?! Do I taste good, huh?! Jenny, tell him I am not being lunch without a fight!"  
"Danny!" said Sora trying to stop his friend from what seems to be suicide.  
"Okay." Jenny clears her throat as she said, "HEEEEEEEEE-"  
"Will you stop talking to him?!" yelled Danny as she grabs Jenny interrupting what she is saying.  
Suddenly the group yelps. Hooktail's tongue is lifting them up like mad. They scream as they held onto the tongue as tight as they could. But it appears that they are about to lose their hold.  
"Danny, we can't hold on!" screamed Sora. Then to the halfa's horror, most of his friends lost their hold on the tongue and fell down the throat. Danny couldn't believe it. His friends are gone, dead, eaten! How will he explain that to the kids?! The only ones still hanging on are himself and Jenny!  
"What's going on?!" yelled Danny keeping hold onto Hooktail's tongue.  
"I'd have to check. WHAAAAAAA-" Jenny begins to say before a certain halfa interrupt her.  
"Enough! No more dragon, you can't even speak that for crying out loud!"  
"I can so speak dragon!"  
"Look, I'm sorry but you obviously can't speak dragon! And until you can, you can't speak dragon! You think you can do these things but you can't, Timmy Terror! You just can't!" Upon noticing the hurt look on Jenny's face, Danny gasps in shock at what he just said especially with what he just called the robot. Those words he just said are kinda the same words he told his son before the boy declared that he hated Danny and before this whole thing happened! Danny groans, "Oh man. I said stuff like that to Timmy. Now I'm doing it to Jenny."  
Hookital groans once more. Jenny nods as she said, "Okay."  
Danny looks shocked as the robot lets go and beginning to fall. She isn't bothering to try flying. The halfa yelled, "Jenny!" He grabs Jenny by the arm while at the same time holding onto Hooktail's tongue.  
"Hooktail insist that we must let go. It will all be okay. Your friends are safe and waiting for us below!"  
"How would you know? I mean what makes you think we are not going to come out of this whole thing unharmed?!"  
"I don't." said Jenny with a nod.  
Danny looks down the throat where the others fell a while ago, then to Jenny. He is not sure if he should do this...but if Jenny insisted, well so be it. The halfa just hope he isn't making a big mistake.  
Danny closed his eyes and let go of the dragon's tongue causing himself and Jenny to fall, both of them not trying to fly. They continue to do so until some air begins to gush up. Some familiar faces appear flying into the air along with Danny and Jenny. It's the other parents, safe and sound!  
Everyone screams as they fly up the throat via the air and finds themselves flying out of Hooktail's mouth. Then with a big splash, they find themselves in the water safe and sound. They looked shocked but laugh as they hugged one another.  
"We're alive! You're all alive! I thought you are gone for sure!" laughed Danny happily. Jenny was right. Hooktail wasn't going to eat them after all. He can't believed it.  
Everyone looks to see where they are at in the water. Jenny notes some ships that had license plates on their backs, each with a familiar word on it.  
"Hey guys. Sy-d-ney. Sydney!" said Jenny as she reads the license plates. She sees another ship as she exclaimed, "Sydney!" Another ship passes by as she reads the license plate on that one. "Sydney again!"  
Hoping that Jenny is right again, the gang turned and looks excited as they spot a building that Jake Spidermonkey and the animals has shown them earlier. They looked excited.  
"Jenny, you're right. We have made it! We're in Sydney! We're going to find our kids at last!" exclaimed Danny eagerly. After all that time traveling, the friends have made it to their destination.  
"Yeah!" said the parents happily, knowing that they will soon return to their loved ones. They smiled as they see Hooktail leaving waving her tail as she does. Danny and the parents decided to thank her by making a dragon moan, "THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU-MAAADDDAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
"Wow, cool. I wish I could speak dragon especially since I also know Japanese thanks to my language chip." Jenny said in amazement being forgetful as usual.  
"Well, let's go. We should find that machine boat our kids were taken in." said Tommy eagerly.  
"Right. When we do, we're kicking the crud out of the guy who took our kids." said Sora clutching a fist, more eagerly to save Melody than ever.  
"Right." said Jenny with a smile.  
"Come on! We can do this!" said Danny as everyone walk and fly through the night as they begin what hopes to be the final part of their journey: finding the kidnapped kids.

Author's note  
All right. Danny, Jenny, and the parents have arrived in Sydney. Can they find Timmy and the other kids before the worst happened? More to come so read and review until next time! Ciao!


	11. Chapter 10: Countdown to A Problem

Author's  
army of perverts has struck again. Fortunately, I deleted his dumb flames so if you think you will make me stop making the story, think again!

Hmmm, interesting suggestion, Terranova210486. I think I will do that. BTW, did you get my PM about who I'm planned to have as Van Helsing (and an extra) in my Dracula: Dead and Loving It parody that is coming someday?

Thanks for the review, Essteka. Unfortunately, I will have to refuse your suggestion. It's not that I don't like Danny x Sam, it's that it will contradict an earlier suggestion I decided to do. So forgive me but no to your suggestion.

Anyway, it's time to continue. Timmy and his friends are in for a nasty awakening while Danny and his group tried to get to them before it's too late.

**Chapter 10: Countdown to A Problem**

The next morning, Iago wakes up on his usual spot on the glass back at the tank and yawns. He smiles as he sees the clear sky.  
"Morning." said Iago sleepy. He soon fully wakes up making him yell, "Oh my gosh! Its morning and it's almost time! Oh man, this is great. The sun is shining, the tank is clean, and we are about to..." The parrot stops in alarm. He looks around and looks horrified as he realized something: the tank is not dirty anymore, "AHHHH! The tank is clean! The tank is clean! Wake up, we're in trouble!!!"  
Everyone did and looks horrified. How could the tank be clean already? Drakken should have done it himself. They noticed something new to the tank: some sort of new filter.  
"I don't get it! How could this have happen?" asked Timon in disbelief.  
"I shoulda known. That insane dentist had installed that thing while we were sleeping last night." said Zuko looking angrily at the filter.  
"Now what?" exclaimed Timmy worried. All that hard work and Timmy sacrificing himself, all in vain thanks to that new thing.  
"Iago, what does it say?"  
"The Magic Scum 200..." Iago said as he is reading the manual on the counter near the tank.  
"Loudly, we can't hear you!" Charmcaster shouted in alarm. Iago is mumbling due to the face that his face is sticking to the glass.  
The parrot unstuck himself which allows him to speak clearly saying what he just read, "'The Magic Scum 2003 is an all-purpose, self-cleaning maintenance purifier that is guaranteed to even extend the life of your magical pet'."  
"Stop! The pain!" yelped Pumbaa as he inflates his gas in horror. Hearing something that cleans stuff...not good.  
"'The Magic Scum can scan your tank environment...every 5 minutes'?"  
"Scan? What does that mean?" asked Zazu, not liking the sound of that. Suddenly the new filter shot a laser through the tank very fast making the hornbill bird yelp.  
The scanning is done as the laser disappears while the voice came from the machine, "Temperature: 82 degrees. PH balance: normal."  
"Ooooooh." said most of the tank gang in awe. Despite this thing ruining their escape plan, it sure scans very well.  
"Well, I got to admit, that's something." said Iago shaking his head as he sighs.  
"Curse you, Magic Scum!" yelled Zazu angrily. He wanted so much to escape and now this thing went and ruined everything!  
"Well, we may as well go back to living in this thing! Our escape plan is ruined!" cried Pumbaa horrified.  
"No, it can't be!" said Lisa horrified that Timmy is going to end up dead very soon.  
"Not good. I don't like this." said Melody in fear.  
"Man, just when things are turning out good for us." groaned Lilo as Li looks disbelief.  
"So what are we going to do about..." Timmy begins to say. Suddenly a door is heard opening. Everyone, especially Pumbaa who is deflated and back to normal, gasps in terror.  
"Princess!" yelled everyone fearing the worst.  
Zuko grabs Timmy and puts him in a barrel as he said, "Stay in there. And keep it down!"  
Everyone look through the glass looking into the dentist room worried. They sigh in relief as it turns out to be a girl named Frankie coming in with a boy named Mac, in charge of taking him in for his checkup.  
"Oh, never mind. Just a patient," said Pumbaa as everyone else sigh in relief.  
"I don't know how much more I can take, waiting for that girl to show up." said Zazu shivering in fear.  
"So what happens when that brat does show up?" asked Li with a frown. How can they keep Timmy away from her until they get a new escape plan?  
"Hold on, I'm thinking!" insisting Zuko as he tries to think. Unknown to everyone especially Timmy who is peeking from the barrel, a big net is heading towards the halfa, a net that can't be phase out of. Of course, its presence doesn't go unnoticed for long as Timmy took one little turn around.  
"AHHHH! Zuko, Lisa! He's after me!" screamed Timmy in horror as he tries to fly for it. The other turns just in time to see the halfa kid get grabbed by the net.  
"Timmy!" screamed Lisa in horror.  
"No!" Zuko yelled in shock as Timmy is about to be carried off by the net Drakken is using to carry him out.  
"Guys, help! Get me out of here!" screamed Timmy as he tries to get out of the net to no prevail.  
"Hold on!" yelled Zuko as he begins to make a move.  
"Right. We'd saved ya!" agreed Lisa as she moves as well.  
"Help me!" screamed Timmy as he is about to be taken out of the tank. Suddenly Lisa and Zuko jumped into the net and begin to struggles making the net go downward.  
"Struggle downward, kid! Struggle! It's the only way to escape!" Zuko insisted. Timmy nods as he helps Lisa and Zuko in bringing the net downward.  
"That's it, struggle downward! Come on!" Lisa said as the three kept on struggling downward.  
"Jump in, everyone!" yelled Pumbaa as he and everyone else headed to the net and jump in. They soon begin to help the three already in the net to go downward some more.  
"Keep on doing it!" Timon yelled eagerly. They are winning!  
"That's it!" said Charmcaster excited. Soon the weight was too much for Drakken as he finds himself forced to let go of the net.  
"What the...every time I go through with this!" yelled Drakken in annoyance.  
Everyone cheers as they got out of the net in victory. Timmy is safe.  
"Yay!" cheered everyone excitedly.  
"Good work everyone." said Charmcaster with a smile.  
However the victory is short lived as Timmy is hit by a ray causing him to shrink. Before the halfa could hit the floor, a robotic hand holding a plastic bag catches him and seal it shut.  
"Lisa, Zuko!" screamed Timmy trapped in a ghost-proof bag. Everyone watch on in shock as the halfa boy gets pulled out of the tank by a certain dentist using a machine that is operating the robotic hand.  
"Good thing I'm always prepared." said Drakken in triumph as he takes the bag and looks at it. "Scar boy keep on doing this every time I try to give my niece a present."  
"Timmy!" yelled Lisa and Zuko in shock and anger. Well, the only one yelling in anger was Zuko because of what Drakken just called him once again.  
"Timmy Terror!" yelled Pumbaa. Everyone sees Drakken put the bagged Timmy on the counter as he begins to get to work.  
"Roll, kid! Try to escape!" insisted Zuko. If Timmy could at least get to the window, at least he can save himself.  
Timmy nods as he tries his best to push himself to the window. For a while it looks like he is almost there. Unfortunately a certain dentist saw what he's doing and grabs the bag before Timmy could roll out the window successfully.  
"Whoa, whoa. That woulda hurt a halfa. Good thing I was here." said Drakken. He puts the bag Timmy is in in a nearby box trapping him there.  
"Oh man, not good! Zuko, guys! I don't want to end up like Ling-Ling! Help me!" screamed Timmy freaking out.  
"Calm down, Timmy! We will find a way to get you out of there!" insisted Zuko worried. Princess is almost due any moment and Timmy is about to be dead full time!  
"I don't want to end up like Ling-Ling! Help me!"  
"You won't end up like Ling-Ling. You will be okay, I promised you." said Lisa worried. But how can she keep that promise when she and everyone else are stuck in the tank?  
"Can things get any worst?" asked Lilo in a groan.  
Suddenly the office door opens up with a crash making everyone turn to the dentist's office. To the ones in the tank's horror, a picture crashs down as a familiar bratty looking girl have arrived. One can imagine a certain song from 'Psycho' playing right now.  
"Princess!" gasped everyone in horror. This is it! The nightmare is beginning once again!  
"You were saying?" Melody groaned glaring at a worried Lilo.

In the harbor, Danny, Jenny, and his friends looked around the harbor. That machine boat that grabbed Timmy and the kids got to be around here somewhere.  
"Any chance we can avoid being seen? They will capture us if we're spotted." said Sora worried. They don't know what to expect out in the harbor.  
"No problem. I brought one of my magic jewels that can shrink and grow us to any size. We need to be fish size, that's all." assured June as she takes out a jewel. It shone and suddenly everyone is shrunk to the size of a fish.  
"All right. Neat." said Ash impressed at his new size.  
"I guess with no one to look for us when we're this small." said Ariel with a grin.  
"Let's get going." said June as the gang swim or fly towards the boat area which house some ships, some of which are similar to the same machine that grabbed the kids.  
"Right. Our kids are most likely waiting for us, I hope." said Tommy hopefully.  
"So which one of these machines grabbed your kids?" Jenny asked looking at the machines curiously.  
"I am not sure. It should be here somewhere." said Danny as he looks around. One of these machines got to be the one. "Let's go Jenny, we gotta find it."  
Suddenly the halfa hears snoring. Danny turns and yelps as Jenny is falling asleep. The robot went all night without any sleep whatsoever.  
"Man, I'm excited. How about you?" asked Jenny yawning. She is about to fall asleep when Danny grabs her and shakes her a bit.  
"Wake up, Jenny! Don't fall asleep on me now! We need to keep on going before who knows what happens to the kids!" Danny yelped in concern. Of course, it isn't just his kids he's worried about. It's also Jenny.  
Jenny opens her eyes a bit, then widen her eyes in horror as she spots something making her yelled, "Duck!"  
"What?" asked Sora alarmed as she and the others turned around. Suddenly a speedboat is speeding towards them with an old pirate named Gibbs about to approach them...and he's holding a net.  
"That's no duck! That's a pirate!" screamed Danny in horror as Gibbs is about to grabbed them. They scream as the pirate grabs all of them in one scoop of his net. They scream as the pirate takes them to the harbor.

Later there, Gibbs stands on the dock as he puts the shrunken parents and robot in his mouth as he gets ready to swallow them whole. However inside his mouth, not all of them are going out that easy.  
"No way! I came too far to be eaten by an old geezer!" yelled Danny as he manages to stop himself and his friends halfway through the neck.  
Gibbs yelps as he finds himself choking thanks to the beings from the Magical Realm struggling in his neck. The old pirate fell to the dock as he tried to get some air. As he does, the rest of the POTC cast watch from nearby.  
Jack Sparrows notes what is going on with Gibbs as he nudges Barbossa who is sleeping, "Hey Hector. Wake up!"  
"What? What?!" snapped Barbossa as he wakes up. "Blast it all Jack, can't ye let a pirate lord like me sleep in peace?!"  
"Take a look at Gibbs over there. Looks like the old man is having trouble swallowing his food again."  
"Aye, I see. One of us best to help him I supposed."  
"Yeah, yeah right." said the others in agreement. Barbossa paused waiting for someone to help Gibbs. Unfortunately, he frowns as no one is moving to do so.  
"Fine. Don't any of you lads go through any trouble on my account!" snapped Barbossa. He has to do everything around here! The pirate lord heads over to Gibbs who is still choking. "So what be your problem, Gibbs? Fish got your tongue?"  
Gibbs suddenly opened his mouth. To the pirate's surprise, Danny and his friends are in there screaming as they held on to avoid being eaten.  
"Arrr! Love a monkey!" yelped Barbossa in surprise. He hits Gibbs in the back of the head causing him to lose his meal literally. The group from the Magical Realm landed on the dock, safe and sound.  
"That's better! I got to get going! Timmy needs me!" yelled Danny as he gets up and struggles to fly on.  
"Wait, did he say 'Timmy'?" Barbossa gasp in surprise as he helps Gibbs up. Could it be...? "Gibbs, the man is the halfa we heard about! The one who did those things we talk about! The one who, along with his friends, fight the Magical Realm to get his son back! Hey, you lot. I know where..."  
Barbossa stops as he sees that Danny and his friends are gone making him ask, "Huh? Now where did ye go?" He spots Danny and his friends as the group are running and flying off. Alarmed, Barbossa chased after them causing him to knock Gibbs down in the progress. "Hey, come back! I got something to tell you!"  
The group looks back and yelps as they see Barbossa chasing them. They fear the worst. One pirate has tried to eat them and another is trying to finish the job!  
"Run for it! Keep going!" screamed June as she kept on running.  
"Pirates are crazy!" cried Ami as she kept running from Barbossa.  
"Wait, I won't hurt you lot! I got something to tell ya!" yelled Barbossa as he kept on chasing them. If he could catch them, then the pirate lord can take them to Timmy and the kids. At least, if they can stop and listen.  
Suddenly an oil liquid landed near the shrunken group stopping them in their tracks. As Barbossa came closer, he and the group yelp. A lot of malfunction SIR robots are standing around looking at Danny's group. From the look of their faces, they look very VERY hungry indeed.  
"Mine." said a malfunction SIR robot eagerly and hungrily.  
"Oh man. Why do I feel like I did this before?" asked June worried.  
Barbossa looks at the robots knowing that the small group won't get away...but maybe they can if...  
"Listen carefully," Barbossa whispered to Danny and his friends trying to get them to trust the pirate, "don't move a muscle. Get into my pocket if you want to live."  
"Give me a break. How would that make me live?" asked Danny with a frown. How can the halfa be sure that he and his friends would even think to trust this pirate?  
"Mine." said another malfunction SIR robot as more landed closer towards the small group. It looks like they will have to trust Barbossa with so many robots looking for blood (and food).  
"I know where your son and his friends are at. I can take you to them." Barbossa whispered some more.  
"Oh please." said Danny rolling his eyes in disbelief.  
"No, I do know him.The boy's a halfa, got a stubby ghost tail..."  
"Hey, wait...that's Timmy! That is my son!"  
Danny flies in excitement. Bad move as the malfunction SIR robots jumped at the small group trying to grab them yelling, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Barbossa as he get his sword out and fight off the insane robots. When he is able to do so, he grabs the small group and put most of them in his pocket then he runs to a screaming Jenny being pulled by two of the malfunction SIR robots. The pirate lord grabs the good robot and puts her in his pocket. Then Barbossa runs off with the malfunction SIR robots in pursuit. "Hold on kiddies! This ain't be like any ship ride!"  
Barbossa then runs off as the gang in his pocket fell on for dear life as the pirate dodges the pursuing malfunction SIR robots.  
"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" yelled the whacked out robots like mad.  
Barbossa run around buildings, jumping ship to ship, and dodging stuff going faster. Jenny laughs as she is the only one enjoying the ride.  
"Whoooooo! Woohooooo!" laughed Jenny happily.  
"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" yelled the malfunction SIR robots some more, not wanting to let a meal like Danny's group get away from them.  
Barbossa jumped from a ship landing on another one as Jenny laughs happily while the parents scream madly while depending on a pirate lord to save them. The POTC cast watch on while the robots kept on chasing Barbossa intending on getting their meal.  
Barbossa is almost to a boat that is about to put up its sail and gets an idea. He yelled, "Hold on, lads and lasses!"  
Barbossa makes a running jump towards the sail as everyone yelps in concern. Luckily the pirate got through before the sail goes up all the way. The chasing robots aren't lucky as they ended up slamming on the sail getting trapped in the progress.  
"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" yelled the malfunction SIR robots madly, upset that they are trapped.  
Barbossa and the others laugh as the pirate landed on the harbor safe and sound. Danny looks amazed at what just happened.  
"That...was great! I can't believe it!" said Danny in amazement.  
"Well, there are some things left unsaid, Mr. Fenton." said Barbossa.  
"Danny, please."  
"Hey thanks for saving us from those crazy robots. You're great for a pirate." said Sora with a grin. At least this is one pirate who hasn't try to kill them.  
"You said you know our kids. Does this mean you know where my daughter Melody, Tommy and June's adopted daughter Lilo, Ash and Ash's adopted kids Li and Lilo, and Danny's son Timmy are at?" asked Ariel hopefully.  
"Aye. Leave it to me. We will get there in no time, I assured ye all!" exclaimed Barbossa as he begins his trek to the dentist's office. He hopes to get there before it's too late.

Author's note  
All right, things are getting interesting, but will Danny's group make it to the dentist's office before Timmy ended up being dead at the hands of Princess? More to come so read and review!


	12. Chapter 11: Too Late?

Author's note  
I'm back. I like the suggestion Essteka. Perhaps I will use it near the end. Let's continue where I will use another suggestion though it will be changed a lot to make this chapter make sense.

**Chapter 11: Too Late?**

At the dentist room, the gang in the tank screams like heck. It's because Princess is tapping on the glass disturbing them.  
"Ahhh!" yelled the prisoners in terror.  
"Too loud! Oy, stop with the pounding and the hurting and the bugging, hey lady!" yelled Genie like Jerry Lewis. To make matters worst Princess was singing in the most baddest tone ever.

Princess: _**Twinkle, twinkle little star.**_

"Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!" yelled Iago about to lose his mind as well as his lunch.  
"Hey kid! Stop pounding on the glass!" Shego snapped after opening the window. "Your uncle will see you now."  
Princess smirks wildly as it seems like more of the music from 'Psycho' is placing. She knows what she is getting very soon.  
In the dentist room, Princess sat in the patient chair while her uncle put a bib on her.  
"Very good, Princess. Now let's see those pearly whites." Drakken said with a grin. The girl did so allowing her uncle to take a look in them. He yelps as his niece almost bit one of his fingers.  
"I'm a piranha from Amazon! I get something or I bite!" laughed Princess.  
"How ironic you would act like an animal, like your present..."  
Princess is excited as Drakken heads to the box where he put Timmy in before. She's going to get a new present to live with...and most likely will killed.  
"Ha ha ha! Finally! I get a new present! I get a new present!" squealed Princess in delight.  
The kids watch from the neck as Drakken takes the bag from the box. Then suddenly something happen that horrified the kids, especially, and surprised Drakken: Timmy is floating belly up and is not moving.  
"Oh crud. He must have died and is now a full ghost." said Drakken in concern.  
"Ahhhh! He's dead!" cried Pumbaa in shock as the others look at this stunned.  
"Timmy Terror!" yelled Zuko in shock and disbelief. The boy must have commit suicide rather than be killed by Princess's hands. If only the prince was able to think up a new plan sooner.  
"Timmy." said Lisa sadly. She can't believe it but it's true. The boy she loves is gone forever. Not wanting to take another look, Lisa, Li, Lilo, and Lilo goes to hide in the helmet to be alone for a while.  
"All right! My present, my present, my present!" laughed Princess happily. Drakken yelps as he hides the bag with the dead halfa in it behind his back. If his niece finds out that her present has died, she will throw a major fit.  
"Oh wait. My bad. Your present must be in the car. Heh heh heh." said Drakken nervously.  
"What? Awwwww..."  
Zuko and his friends watch the bag with the dead Timmy in it sadly. They have lost another friend, just like Ling-Ling. But then they looked surprised as one of Timmy's eyes opened slightly. The halfa winks to his friends before closing his eyes again.  
"Hold on and I'd go get it." said Drakken unaware that what's going on in the bag.  
"He's still alive!" said Zuko in amazement. The halfa was faking his death the whole time!  
"What do you know? He didn't become all dead." said Iago in amazement.  
"But why is he pretending to be dead?" asked Pumbaa confused. "What is going on?"  
"Of course. He plans to have Drakken flush him down the toilet. It's the perfect alternative escape plan. He's going to escape!" said Zuko with a smile. That halfa kid must be clever than he thought.  
"Yay!" said Timon happily.  
"He's going to get flushed." said Iago happily as Drakken is heading to the bathroom area as if to flush Timmy down the toilet.  
"I must give the boy credit, he is a smart one." said Zazu with a grin.  
But however as the Tank Gang watch on, Drakken instead turns to the trash can and gets ready to open it.  
"No! I shoulda known it was too good to be true! He's going to throw him in the trash can!" yelled Zuko in horror.  
"No, Timmy!" gasped Genie alarmed.  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Lisa confused as he and the other kids came out of the helmet upon hearing the commotion.  
"Can you believe it?! Drakken is going to throw your boyfriend into the trash!" yelled Iago in shock.  
"What?! He can't do that! That's disrespectful!" said Lilo in disbelief.  
"Right. What kind of dentists even do that to dead creatures?!" agreed Melody angrily.  
Iago realized that the kids still did not know that Timmy was playing dead. He got to tell then. He said, "Kids, about that..."  
"Hey, I found them!" yelled a familiar voice interrupting what Iago was going to say. Everyone in the tank sees a familiar pirate appearing at the window getting a bit of himself in yelling, "I found their parents!"  
The parents peek out of the pirate's pocket and smiled as they see their kids in the tank excited.  
"Melody!" exclaimed Sora and Ariel happily.  
"Li! Lisa!" yelled Ash and Ami excitedly.  
"Lilo!" said Tommy and June's tears in their eyes.  
Barbossa opens the lid and help the kids out of the tank. June uses the jewel from before to shrink the kids causing them to land into the pirate's pocket and right into their happy parents' arms hugging one another. They are reunited at last.  
"Hey, where's Timmy?! Where is he?!" yelled Danny alarmed. Li, Lisa, Melody, and Lilo are here but where is his own son?!"  
"Dentist, dentist!" yelled Pumbaa frantically as the warthog and his friends point to Drakken about to throw the halfa kid away.  
"He's over there!" exclaimed Zuko.  
"Dentist?! What in blazes is that?!" yelled Danny in shock, unfamiliar with the word 'dentist'. He gasps as he sees a familiar boy in a bag about to be thrown away by Drakken. "No! Hector, get in there!"  
"Are you mad, boy? I can't be going in there!" protested Barbossa in annoyance, not wanting to deal with the mad dentist today.  
"You can so now get in there!"  
Barbossa rolls his eyes but enter the room through the window, much to the horror of Princess who gasps as the pirate with his new friends in his pocket came charging through the room.  
"What in the world?!" yelled Drakken as he turns around. He yelped as Barbossa is running towards him. "Princess, watch out!"  
The two in the dentist room yelped as Barbossa cause the drill to fall down causing it to go off.

Meanwhile, Ed, Edd and Eddy are in the waiting room because Ed got a cavaity.  
"Ouch, pain." groaned Ed misterably.  
"Calm down, don't worry." said Edd assuring the poor boy.  
"Yeah, the dentist will fix ya in no time." said Eddy looking boredly.  
"Dentist, AHH, HE IS PURE EVIL!" screamed Ed in horror.  
"But dentists are to help people not hurt them, in fact..." Edd said, trying to assure Ed that nothing is wrong with going to the dentist.  
He is interrupted when they hear the commotion in the office and see the ruckus taking place through the tank. Princess is heard screaming while Drakken yelled, "Hold still!" Having so many plants and what not, the Eds don't know what is really happening and is assuming the worst. Ed starts shivering.  
"Maybe we should try another place." said Eddy concerned.  
"Yeah I agree," said Edd nervously, "in fact, my friend Dexter has just a machine that clean teeth with no hand in the mouth but need some people to test it on."  
"Yep, let's go."  
"AHHH, DENTIST IS PURE EVIL!" yelled Ed horrified.  
Ed, Edd and Eddy run out of room screaming at the top of their lungs. Princess keeps on screaming from inside the dentist room while Drakken is yelling, "Easy, easy!"

In reality though, Drakken is trying to grab Barbossa while Princess is still screaming.  
"Knock it off or I will make you my next patient!" yelled Drakken trying to grab Barbossa to no prevail. The pirate ended up crashing into the dentist causing him to drop the bag with Timmy in it in the progress.  
The ones in Barbossa's pocket look out of the thing. The adults see the bag and gasp in horror. Timmy is in the bag, dead! Or so they thought.  
"Timmy." said Danny in disbelief. He came all this way, fighting the whole Magical Realm to get his son back. And now it's too late. He's gone.  
"We tried to tell you..." said Lisa sadly.  
"Wow. Is he dead?" Jenny gasp in shock.  
"Yes. I am so sorry." said Lilo grimly.  
The parents did not have time to groan in sorrow as the dentist finally seized Barbossa yelling, "You are out of here, pirate!"  
Barbossa is fighting Drakken's grip as the dentist prepares to push him out the window he came in out of. Danny looks at the bag with the seemingly dead Timmy in it yelling uselessly, "Timmy!"  
Timmy hears his dad's voice and opened his voice whispering, "Daddy?" He looks up and is shocked to see Drakken caused Barbossa and the hidden parents and kids to be shoved out the window and out of the dentist room.  
As Princess kept on screaming, Drakken snapped, "Get out and stay out, you sea thief!" He slams the window closed and locked it to keep Barbossa out next time.  
"Daddy!"  
Timmy gasps as the bag he is in is lifted up by Princess who got out of her chair. The boy pretended to be dead as Princess glances at the halfa.  
"Hey, creature? Creature!" yelled Princess shaking the bag hoping to wake Timmy up or something. "Wake up, stupid! Wake up and be my pet!"  
The ones remaining in the tank gasped in horror. Any more of that shaking and Timmy is dead for sure!  
"Oh no!" gasped Timon in alarm.  
"Quick, to the top of Mount Whatchacallit and hurry!" yelled Zuko urgently. The gang makes their way up to the fake volcano quickly. Once they arrive, Genie turns into a canon.  
"Wake up! You can not fall asleep on me! I will not let you!" screamed Princess while she kept shaking the bag like mad.  
"She's going to kill him! Hurry," Timon told the scarred prince urgently.  
"Good luck, Zuzu." said Charmcaster quickly as she got Zuko into the transformed genie.  
"Genie, get ready to fire," Zuko ordered the blue being. Genie lit his fuse and aimed Zuko towards Princess via the opened lid, "Fire!!!!"  
Genie launches Zuko out of the tank causing the latter to be sent flying at the distracted Princess.  
"Hey freak..." Princess turns and sees Zuko heading her way. She screams as the former Fire Nation prince landed on her resulting in the girl tossing the bag with Timmy onto the tools. The bag popped open allowing Timmy to get out of his plastic prison.  
Drakken turned as he hears Princess's screaming. He yelped as he sees Zuko out of the tank fighting Princess. He yelled, "Hey, what's going on here?! What are..." Zuko shoots a fireball at Drakken and burn him so badly, he has another scar. The villain jumped back and hits a part of the dentist tool for the light knocking the guy out.

In the dentist's room, Mac puts a book he was reading down upon hearing the screams from the dentist room. Everyone, including Shego, is puzzled as to what is goign.  
"Get him off, get him off!" yelled Princess from the dentist room.  
"Geez, he can't even do dentist work on his own niece without messing up." said Shego rolling her eyes as she goes back to her reading.

Int he dentist room, Zuko hangs onto Princess's head causing her to scream madly.  
"Smack her, Zuko! Give her a scar like her ugly uncle!" Zazu cheered happy to see this happening to the terror girl.  
"Go, Zuko, go!" laughed Pumbaa excitedly.  
"Get him off, get him off!" screamed Princess causing Zuko to fall off her and to land nearby Timmy who is on the end of the tooth mirror. The halfa looks surprised at Zuko. The whole thing has really tired the former Fire Nation prince out.  
"Zuko." said Timmy, not knowing what to say.  
"Timmy Terror, never mind me. Tell your dad I said hi." said Zuko. He then pounded on the handle of the tooth mirror sending Timmy flying up and landed right into the dentist sink. Princess sees this and rushed over to try to catch her present. But it's too late as the small Timmy fell into the hole in the middle of the sink right down the drain. "Good luck, kiddo."  
Drakken soon wake up groaning. He frowns upon seeing the new scar on his head and sees Zuko barely moving. Getting up, Drakken comes over and grabs the prince who is too tired to try to escape.  
"You're becoming quite a nuisance, scar boy. At least you gave me a new gift to return this by." scowled Drakken as he takes Zuko to the tank and put him back in there before closing the lid.  
"He did it, all right, he did it!" laughed Pumbaa happily as he and the other Tank Gang rush over to Zuko, who surprisingly recover, to congratulate him.  
"Hey, no worries." said Timon happily.  
"All right! All hail the conquering hero!" Genie laughed before he turns into a one-man band and performs a little song.  
"You think he will be all right?" asked Charmcaster hopefully.  
"Don't worry. The sink is also a warp pipe. And like I said before, all warp pipes lead to somewhere, including the Magical Realm." said Zuko happily.  
"Freaky," Princess is still near the sink screaming uselessly at a present lost. She goes closely to the bottom but she ended up bending the sink causing water to spray on her face making her scream some more and the gang in the tank to laugh.  
"I wonder. Lisa and the others still think he is dead. How will they know that Timmy's alive?" asked Iago in concern.  
"Hey relax. They are smart kids and their parents are smart too. They will find out when they see him." Genie assured the parrot.  
"I hope so. I wish I shoulda got the chance to finish what I was going to tell them before Barbossa had arrived."  
"I see." said Zuko nodding.

Timmy yelps as he finds himself going down the warp pipe like mad. He screams while yelling, "Daddy!"  
The halfa's warp pipe ride ended when he crashed right into some water. He groans as he finds himself in some sort of sewer. As he flies by, he missed a sign that said 'Sydney Water Treatment'. The halfa kid is inside a sewer line.  
Outside it, a lot of creatures are eating the bubbles coming out of it, unaware of the halfa inside the thing.

Barbossa returns to the harbor and released his riders from his pocket. The sad and grieving people from the Magical Realm landed right into the waters.  
"I'm sorry, lads and lasses. I really am," said Barbossa with a sigh. He knows how much Danny has try to get his son back, only to find that the boy has died before he can be able to save him. With a nod, the pirate heads off leaving the group alone.  
"Well, we got our kids back, that's the bright side." said June with a sad sigh. "Unfortunately, poor Timmy..."  
"June, don't, just don't." said Danny depressed. He doesn't want to hear about it. At least, not until he gets back home.  
"Let's just...go home, everyone." said Tommy sadly.  
The group then headed off on what is going to be a long journey back home leaving the robot behind. Jenny pauses a bit then follows her friends.  
"Hey..." Jenny said causing Danny to stop.  
Danny sighs as he turns to give the robot a hug. He said, "Jenny, thanks. I wouldn't make it this far without ya. Again, thanks." The halfa then let go of the robot and flies away, his head hanging down.  
"Wait, stop. Where are you going?"  
"We got our kids, the one still alive that is, back so we got we came for here." said Ash sadly.  
"I'm sorry. We shoulda have saved him. It's our fault." Melody said in regret. If only they have made sure that Drakken wasn't able to capture Timmy and made sure he is safe until Danny and the parents have arrived.  
"Things won't be the same when we get back home." said Lilo glumly.  
"Yeah, they won't. I shoulda have been the one bagged up and dead, not Timmy." said Lisa sniffing sadly. "I am so sorry. I..."  
"Lisa, we understand." said June with a sad sigh. "There's nothing you coulda done."  
"Jenny, let's face it, it's all over. We failed to get to Timmy in time. He's gone and we're gone home." said Danny wanting to just go home and live the rest of his life alone. His wife is gone, the rest of his unborn kids are gone, and now the only family he has in life is gone forever.  
"No, stop, don't go!" yelled Jenny as her friends are leaving. She doesn't want to go and for a good reason! Danny stops to listen as did the others who are watching. "Danny, don't go, please? No one has ever stayed with me this long like you before. You are nice friends and people...and if it wasn't for you, Danny, I wouldn't have known about...about..."  
Jenny sighs before she continues, "If you go and leave me alone...well, I feel better remembering stuff when I'm with you. I do. D. Drakken, 42...40...2...oh man! You see?"  
Jenny sighs before she continues. "I know I remember it, I really do. It's in there. When I look at you, Danny, I can feel it...and maybe something more. When I look at you...I'm home, I really am."  
The robot sighs as most of her friends turn about to continue on their way once again. Jenny tries once more in a sad tone of voice, "I don't want my memories to be gone forever. I don't want to forget."  
Danny sighs as he said, "I'm sorry, really, I am."  
Danny and his friends then leave going back to their long journey home. Jenny begins to cry unaware that her new friends have dropped a certain June used to shrink them before. The group thinks they have lost Timmy and seem to have given up hope. And worst yet, Jenny is about to forget everything that happened to her before. It is only a matter of time.

Author's note  
Poor Danny, the parents, and the kids. They think Timmy is dead when he is still alive. Can Timmy escape the sewer pipe he is in and get back to the others before who knows what will happen? Read and review. Until next time, ciao!


	13. Chapter 12: Reunions

Author's note  
Two more chapters to go, this chapter and the next. Pretty exciting, huh folks? The reviews and suggestion are good. As usual, let's continue!

**Chapter 12: Reunions**

On a pipe, two figures named Kevin and Rolf are eating some the bubbles laughing madly. They haven't felt this good in quite sometime.  
"Wow, manna from heavens." said Rolf in amazement. "These bubbles are good."  
"Tell me about it. And these bubbles are all ours!" said Kevin eagerly.  
Suddenly someone pass by them. The two boys scowled at the figure as they snapped, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"  
"This spot is ours, trespassing one." said Rolf in annoyance.  
"Right! Get lost, dork!" snapped Kevin in annoyance. Once this figure is gone, they go back to eating bubbles in satisfaction. Their meal is interrupted once more as the group from the Magical Realm, minus Timmy, passed by looking sadly, all thinking of the halfa kid that they think they had lost.  
"Hey, hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" yelled the boys angrily. They growl as the group just passed by without looking at them.  
"Go ahead, keep on going, you cows." said Rolf with a frown.  
"Yeah. Get lost, dorks!" sneered Kevin in amusement. Just then the two spot something coming out of the pipe: a halfa kid. "All right, we got a live...well, half dead one, but it's ours anyway! Ha ha ha!"  
"Any of you guys seen my dad?" asked Timmy curiously, hoping that they may have seen Danny around. He yelps as the two boys try to grab him in hopes to eat the poor boy. Luckily, Timmy went invisible and flies off.  
"Hey, get back here! Hey, hey! Come back!" yelled Kevin trying to find Timmy. But the halfa has since left.  
"Nice going, idiot. You let him go." snapped Rolf as he hits Kevin.  
"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" yelled the boys angrily as they have a fight with each other, annoyed of a meal that is lost.

"Dad! Dad, dad!" yelled Timmy flying around. He hopes his dad and his friends haven't wander too far.  
Suddenly the boy hears some moaning. Timmy took a good and sure enough, there's Jenny flying around in circles looking very worried. She has forgotten what happened to her recently and now she's wondering where she is or what's going on.  
"No! AHHH!" yelled Jenny frantically.  
Worried, Timmy flies up to Jenny and asked, "Hey, you all right, Ms. Robot?"  
"I don't know! I have no idea where I am or what's going on! I think I am supposed to find somebody but I can't remember!" said Jenny worried. She knows she was with some people, she just can't remember who.  
"If it makes you feel better, I am looking for someone too." Timmy explained. Jenny stops flying and looks at Timmy in pity. The poor boy is looking for someone. Kinda like her. "If you want, we can look together."  
"Hey...thanks. My name is Jenny."  
"Call me Timmy."  
Timmy begins to fly off leaving Jenny pausing. She smiles as she said, "Now that's a nice name, Timmy. Weird. Where have I heard it before?"  
The robot follows Timmy as they begin looking for that someone: Timmy for his dad and Jenny for someone.

In the hunting grounds, Danny and his groups kept on going, moving by some magical creatures. They sigh. They try their best but they cannot get over what they believed to be lost forever. Heck, they don't even notice a machine flying above them.

"Dad!" yelled Timmy as he and Jenny continues their search.  
"Dad!" Jenny yelled repeating what Timmy just said.  
"Dad!"  
"Dad! Wait, is it my dad we're looking for or yours?"  
"My dad, duh." said Timmy looking at the robot puzzled.  
"Oh right. Dad!" yelled Jenny as she and Timmy kept on looking.  
"Any idea where we are?"  
"Dad! Dad!"  
Timmy groans. This robot isn't helping any. If only there's a clue to where his father is at. He then noticed something on the ground: a jewel. He picks it up and looks at it, unaware that it belongs to Lilo's adopted mother, June.  
"Weird. I wonder whose jewel this is." said Timmy puzzled. "And why is it on the ground."  
Jenny is puzzled herself. She then sees a pipe nearby then noticed a label reading 'Sydney Water Treatment'.  
"Here's something. S...ss..syl...shi...Sydney." said Jenny with a smile.  
Suddenly her eyes widen in surprise. Images of from the moment she first meets Danny and his friends up to when they left her taking the kids with them have entered her mind like mad. It's as if saying the word 'Sydney' has brought all her memories back.  
"D. Drakken, 42 Wallaby, Sydney!" gasped Jenny in realization. Then she realizes something else as she yelled in excitement, "Timmy!" The robot laughs as she flies up to Timmy, startling him and holding his cheeks. "It's you! Ha ha ha ha! It's you, Timmy!"  
"Uh, yeah. It's me, Timmy." said Timmy confused. What is this robot doing?  
"You're Timmy! Oh, you are! But...you were dead. I saw you. Yet...here you are! I found you here. So you are not dead! Your dad..." Jenny gasped as she stops smiling upon remembering Danny, the halfa who thought his son is dead, "Your father!"  
"My father?! You know my dad?! Where is he?!" asked Timmy excited.  
"No time to lose! This way! I last saw him going this way! Quick!"  
Excited that someone knows his dad and may help him, Timmy follows Jenny. The two came upon two familiar boys Timmy has the misfortune of running into before.  
"Hey! Hey, hey! Hey!" said Jenny getting the two boys' attention eagerly.  
"Heyt! Hey!, hey, hey!" yelled Kevin and Rolf annoyed thinking Jenny is after their bubbles.  
"I am looking for a halfa. Did he gone by here? He looks like this boy."  
"Only more bigger and he doesn't have a hat and beaver teeth." Timmy added quickly.  
"Yeah! I saw that white haired dork!" snapped Kevin with a scowl. "But I ain't telling you where that dumb stupid halfa worry wart went!"  
"He's not stupid! He's my super cool dad!"  
"And he may be an overprotective worry wart, but we got to find him! Because I care for him!" yelled Jenny in agreement. Then she blushes, realizing that she said that.  
"Aww...how sweet! I HATE SWEET! There ain't no way you going to make me!" snapped Kevin crossing his arms.  
Jenny frowns then her arm turns into a giant fist and the other into a giant laser. She snapped, "Wanna fist or a laser?"  
"Please! You're gonna need to do more than that ya robot teenaged freak!"  
Jenny was really mad now. She lifts that Kevin up to the surface to where the malfunction SIR robots are at.  
"Mine!" said a malfunction SIR robot eagerly upon seeing Kevin.  
Kevin screams in horror, "AGGHH! I'll talk! I'll talk! He went to the hunting grounds! SAVE ME!"  
"Not until you say you're sorry for those mean things!" snapped Jenny from the surface.  
"I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU NAMES AND WHAT I SAID TO THAT GHOST BOY! NOW LET ME GO!"  
"Ooh! Ooh! And call yourself a weenie!" Timmy said from the surface eagerly. Jenny stared at him oddly.  
Kevin groans then he whimpers, "I'm a weenie..."  
Timmy laughs as he admit, "I always wanted to force someone to say that."

At the hunting grounds, Danny and her friends continued the sad journey. They bumped into a Goomba who snapped, "Hey, watch it!"  
"Sorry. Just on our way home." said Danny glumly. The group heads on with the halfa ahead of the others. They feel like they have no more reason to go on.  
"Dad! Dad!" yelled a familiar voice.  
The group stopped in surprise. That voice...it sounded...familiar?  
"Timmy?" asked Danny as he and the others are looking back. To their surprise and happiness, a familiar halfa kid is flying towards them.  
"Daddy!" yelled Timmy happily.  
"Timmy?"  
"No way! Could it be?" asked Lisa in disbelief. She and the kids saw him dead. Yet...  
"Dad!" yelled Timmy as he came closer. To the parents and the kids' surprise some more, a familiar robot is flying with the kids.  
"Timmy's alive, Danny! He's alive!" yelled Jenny happily.  
"Jenny?" gasped Danny in surprise. He soon smiles the biggest smile ever, "Timmy!"  
The parents and the kids smiled happily as they said, "Timmy!" The boy is alive, he's alive!  
"Daddy!" said Timmy eagerly as he continued flying towards the one father he thought he would never see again.  
"Hold on, Timmy! I'm coming!" yelled Danny, tears in his eyes as he eagerly fly to his still alive son.  
"Dad!"  
The two hugged each other while Lisa hugged the boy she thought she lost as well. This has been a tearful moment in the history of the Magical Realm. Now all the families have been reunited.  
"Timmy." said Danny smiling as he hugs his son happily.  
"Dad! I thought I would never see you again." said Timmy crying happily.  
"Thank goodness that is wrong. It's all right, son. Everything is going to be okay."  
The parents and the kids hugged Timmy. Everyone smiled. It seems like there is no way to ruin this moment now.  
"Turn around!" screamed a voice. Jenny turns and sees a Goomba screaming as he was going the other way, "Wrong way, wrong way!"  
Jenny wonders what the fuss is all about. The robot looks up and sees a horrifying sight: a net is coming her way as well as any magical creature in its path!  
"Run! A net is coming!" screamed Jenny as she points to the net. Everyone else gasps and begin running and/or flying for their lives. After what happened, they can't afford to be caught again.  
"Out of the way, out of the way!" yelled Danny as everyone tries to get away while the net grabs as many magical creatures as possible.  
Danny and Timmy looked around and sigh. For a while, it looks like they are safe. That is until they heard some screaming making them look up and see a shocking sight.  
"Lisa! Guys!" screamed Timmy in shock. Sure enough, Lisa, Lilo, Melody, Li, the parents, and Jenny are caught in the net with the other creatures. And now they are going to be taken away just like Timmy before!  
The group screams in horror as Jenny yelled, "Help! HEEEEELLLLP!"  
"Jenny, guys!" screamed Danny in shock. He can't let this happened, not again!  
"Come on!" yelled Timmy as the halfas flied up to go help their friends in a hurry.  
"Heeeeeeelllp!" yelled Lilo as she struggles to escape.  
"Get us out of here!" agreed Lisa in a panic.  
"I don't want to be in a bag like Timmy." yelled Li in agreement.  
"Danny, Timmy, get us out of here!" Ash yelled struggling in the net.  
"Help us!" screamed Ami frantically.  
"Help!" yelled Tommy and June.  
"No way! I don't want to be captured!" said Melody worried.  
"This can't happen, not now!" screamed Sora horrified.  
"Get us out!" yelled Ariel trying to get out to no prevail.  
"Jenny, guys!" yelled Timmy as he and Danny got to the net and sees their friends as hard as they could.  
"Get us out of here! Help!" yelled Jenny. She and the others scream as the creatures still trapped in the net pushed them away from the two halfas.  
"No, no, no! Jenny, guys!" yelled Danny in shock. If only there's a way he can save his friends. He zaps at the net but to his shock, his powers don't work on the net! "Oh man, a ghost proof net! It will take a miracle to save them now!"  
Timmy then realized something: perhaps there is a miracle that could save them. It's something Zuko and his friends used in the first attempt to help Timmy escape Drakken before. Sure the halfa boy ended up getting grabbed anyway, but it may work this time.  
"I got an idea, dad! I know what to do!" said Timmy. To Danny's shock, Timmy flies right into the net which is small enough for him to get into.  
"No, don't! Timmy!" yelled Danny as he grabs his son, stopping him before he could go further in. He can't let his son be taken away, not when he has just been reunited with him!  
"Dad, we got to tell the creatures in the net to struggle down, fly, whatever together! This is the only way to save them!"  
"Get out of there before it's too late!"  
"Dad, please. This can work, I know it will!" insisted Timmy hoping his dad would listen to him this time.  
"No! After all that happened, I refuse to lose you. Not this time!" yelled Danny franticially.  
"This is no time to argue. If we want to save Jenny, Lisa, and the others, you got to trust me!" Timmy yelled in concern. Danny looks surprised. It's as if Jenny was talking to me. "Dad, I can do this."  
Danny pauses a bit. He knew Timmy is right. If he knows of a way to save everyone in the net, then the halfa got to trust his son. Danny nods as he lets Timmy go.  
"You're right, I know you can do it," said Danny with a grin.  
Timmy smiled. His dad is actually trusting him! He can't believe. He laughed, "Lucky tail!"  
The two smiled as they five high with Timmy's bad ghost tail. After that's done, the father exclaimed, "Now get to it, quickly!"  
"All right, tell all the magical creatures to struggle, fly, whatever downward!"  
Danny smiles then he turned to the magical creatures and said, "You got it? Do it, now!"  
Timmy quickly flies deeper into the net. He looks around hoping to find the others. Sure enough, he finds them and goes over to them.  
"Timmy? What?" asked Lisa surprised. Timmy is risking his freedom to get them out?  
"Jenny, guys, listened!" said Timmy getting the others' attention, surprising them in the progress.  
"What's going on?" asked Sora puzzled. Why is Timmy risking his freedom when he coulda got away?  
"Listen up, you got to tell everyone to..."  
"...struggle, fly, whatever down together!" Danny ordered the magical creatures on the part of the net he's at. "Do you got what I'm saying? Struggle, fly, etc. down!"  
Soon the net begins to move. It is being raised by the hunters in the machine above. There is no more time to waste!  
"Everyone, struggle downward!" yelled Jenny quickly. The magical creatures, wanting to escape, begin to do so.  
"Come on!" yelled Melody with a nod as she struggles downward.  
"You got to do it or you'd done of!" yelled Lilo as she struggles downward along with those who are listening so far.  
"Swim down, please." agreed Ariel.  
Timmy nods. So far, so good as magical creatures are listening. He said, "Fly..."  
"...down, fly down!" yelled Danny as he keep on encouraging the magical creatures near him to fly down. "Fly down, fly down, fly down!"  
The creatures struggles, fly, whatever downward with all their might. Suddenly the net lifted up as it is about to reach the surface where the boat machine is at. The ones near the top of the net gasps in concern. This looks like the end!  
"Don't give up, keep doing it! Keep struggling!" ordered Danny. The magical creatures work together struggling, flying, etc. downward as hard as they could. It is working to the point where the rope and net became so heavy, it is threatening to pull the boat down with it making the outsiders yelp in alarm.  
"That's it, that's it!" laughed Danny in excitement. The rescue plan is working!  
"It's working!" said Timmy in excitement. He bet those guys in the machine wonder what is going on and why the net being so heavy all of the sudden.  
"Keep flying, keep flying, keep flying!" yelled the magical creatures who can fly as they keep on doing so.  
"Right, and don't forget to struggle." Danny added. He then smiles as he sees his son, the parents, and the kids poking their heads out, managing to get to where he is at.  
"All right, dad." said Timmy excited.  
"You're doing great, boy."  
"That's my dad right there. Is he cool or what?"  
Danny continued shouting out instructions, "Its working! Get to the bottom! Keep flying!"

Jenny: _**Just keep flying, just keep flying.**_

"All right, you're almost there." said Danny with a smile. "Keep doing it!"  
Up above, the machine is almost close to being capsized as the men held on to what they can. It looks like the net is about to give.  
"Keep flying! Keep struggling! Keep flying! Keep struggling!" yelled the magical creatures as they are almost to the bottom. Soon it happened: the rope holding the net breaks off sending the boat tumbling back and forth in alarm. Everyone cheers as the net fell apart, everyone trapped in the net are freed.  
The parents smiled as the inevitable happened: Jenny collided into Danny causing them to bump heads.  
Danny yelps in alarm as Jenny smiles at him saying, "Hey." The robot holds up a familiar jewel. "Timmy found this. Does it belong to any of you?"  
"Why, yes." said June eagerly as she takes the jewel from Danny. She was depressed about thinking that Timmy is dead that she must have drop the jewel and have forgotten all about it. "We used this in hope to find Timmy."  
"Wait a moment, Timmy!" gasped Danny in alarm. "Is he okay? Where is Timmy?!"  
The gang looks around hoping that Timmy is around and is okay. They hoped they haven't lost him during the struggle.  
Jenny sees something and said, "Hey, I see him!"  
The others took a look. What they saw made them all gasp: Timmy is lying on the ground with the net covering him. It doesn't look like he's moving.  
"Timmy!" yelled Danny in concern as he and the others go to where he's at. He can't be dead, they won't make the same mistake twice! The gang got the net off while June uses the jewel to restore the whole gang, including the unconscious Timmy, back to normal.  
Looking at his son in worry, Danny asked hopefully, "Timmy?" An imge came in his mind, an image of him holding a familiar egg that has a minor crack in it. The egg which is obviously Timmy's. The halfa sighs as he said gently, "It's okay, it's all right, daddy's here. Daddy's got you."  
Suddenly Timmy made a cough and opens his eyes. This made the others smile in relief. He's alive, thank goodness.  
"Daddy?" Timmy coughed a bit as he sees his daddy smiling over him.  
"Oh, Timmy. Thank goodness." said Danny in relief. He doesn't want to live that moment all over again.  
"I...I thought you were gone again for a moment there." said Lisa happily, tears in her eyes.  
"Dad...I'm sorry. I don't hate you." said Timmy sadly referring to what happened before this whole adventure happened.  
"We're all sorry. We didn't mean it." said Li sadly as he and Lisa hugs their parents.  
"We shouldn't have yelled at you. We thought..." said Lilo. She sniffed as she hugs Tommy and June, not wanting to let go for a few seconds.  
"We don't hate you either." said Melody sadly.  
"No, I should be the one being sorry, Timmy." said Danny gently with a smile.  
"We're all sorry, really." said June with a nod. Both sides smiled. They are all sorry for the argument, that's all that matters.  
Then remembering something, the halfa chuckled a bit as he spoke, "Hey, Timmy? Want to know something?"  
"What?" asked Timmy.  
"You know about that discussion we have about dragons? I met one and you know what? He's 105 years old."  
"105?"  
"That's what he told me," said Danny gently.  
"Are you sure?" asked Timmy puzzled. "Because No Limit 5 said they only lived to be 100."  
"What? No Limit 5? Oh be serious! You think I would cross the entire place and now know as much as No Limit 5?!" exclaimed Danny laughing. Timmy giggles as everyone else laughs in amusement. "The dragon is a 105, a 105!" The halfa smirks as he tickles Timmy making him laugh loudly, "Seriously, who is this No Limit 5 who knows everything anyway? He doesn't know as your old man, does he?!"  
Everyone laughed in happiness. Timmy is alive, everyone is reunited, things are now great.

Author's note  
All right, Timmy is reunited with his father and the parents. Pretty good, huh? The epilogue is coming up so don't miss it! Read and review.


	14. Epilogue: A New beginning

Author's note  
Hooray! Only one more chapter to go! I have been waiting a while to finish this up and now the time has come to do so, and with the final suggestions go as well! Let's do this baby!

**Epilogue: A New beginning**

A week has passed since Danny and Timmy's adventure out in the Magical Realm and things have been doing great ever since they got back home. Word has spread even to where they lived about the halfas and their friends' adventure. Danny has changed as he vowed to not be paranoid anymore and let his son go whenever he wants to go.  
The halfa was the first to wake up as he flies over to his son excitedly as he exclaimed, "Hey, it's time for school! Get up, we got school to go to!"  
Timmy groans but smiles a bit. A week ago, he was doing that to Danny and now the halfa father is returning the favor. Ironic, eh?  
The two are on their way to the school racing each other laughing happily each planning to outfly the other as they headed to the place they haven't been to in a while.  
"I'm going to win." said Danny eagerly.  
"No way, you are going to be eating my ectoplasmic energy!" laughed Timmy excited. The halfa kid went into high gear (so to speak) and got to the school first. "All right! I win again! Yahoo!"  
"Awwww, my own son beat me. Not cool."

At the Gummi Ship, Professor Genius is laughing as he is letting the class on board. Timmy flies over to Lisa waiting near the Gummi Ship who smiles upon seeing him. They hug and kiss a bit, greeting each other as usual.  
"Climb aboard, explorers! We got a lot to do today!" said the teacher with a grin.  
Buster smiles at Timmy as he is saying, "I'm sure that you will like this school. It's a better place than the Acme Looniversity."  
Timmy's dad Danny was having the time of his life. Thanks to his adventure, the halfa finally have the confidence needed to finish his joke all the way through to the animals.  
"And so just then, the sea cucumber looks over to the mollusk and says 'with fronds like these, who needs anemones'?" laughed Danny as he finally got to the punch line. Bugs, Daffy, and Porky laugh very wildly. That is very VERY funny joke.  
As the kids continued getting into the Gummi Ship, Professor Genius sees Timmy and his friends about to come on with a new kid, a purple dragon. He smiles as he said, "Well, well, it's good to see you all safe and sound, Timmy and friends. And who is this?"  
"This kid's name is Spyro." said Melody smiling at Jake's son.  
"One of those exchange students." added Lilo with a smile.  
"I'm from the EAC, dawg!" laughed Spyro eagerly.  
"That is...sweet." said Professor Genius with a grin. He is getting into that lingo kids are into nowadays.  
"Totally." said the six kids at once.  
Jake flies near the Gummi Ship waking goodbye eagerly as he said, "Yo, Spyro! See you after school, dawg!"  
"Hey, you sound just like my new friend Zuko." Timmy said surprised noting Jake's voice.  
"Really?"  
"Don't know why."  
"Maybe it's the same reason that Ami's voice and Jenny's voice sounded the same too." suggested Melody.  
"Hey, Timmy, Melody. Correct me if I'm wrong but your voices are very similar as well." Plucky pointed out. Timmy Terror and The Little Mermaid looks puzzled upon hearing that, wondering what the duck just mean.  
Once Bugs, Daffy, and Porky calm down from the laughing (before they died from it at least), the rabbit said, "Still, I find it odd that you did all those things you did."  
"Excuse me?" Bugs, Daffy, and Porky turned and they gasp in shock for standing before them are three familiar big experiments (well, familiar to Danny anyway). Stitch smiled widely as he said, "Aloha!"  
Porky screams in horror, then he looks down, then he blush red as he waves sheepishly saying, "I-I-I wet myself."  
"Naga, don't be scared." said Stitch with a smile. The halfa smiles knowing he can trust Stitch as long as he doesn't smell blood.  
"Right. Weega just came to dropped off new member. Weega sures he got home safe." assured Leroy.  
Just then a familiar robot appears and smiles to Danny and the parents. Jenny fly over to her friends as she said to the experiments, "Thanks for bringing me home, guys. I appreciated it!"  
"Yeah, so do we." said Tommy with a smile.  
"Good thing you guys made sure you all stick to that not eating magical creatures program...and staying away from blood." said Sora nodding to a sheepish Stitch.  
"Yep. We are all glad." said Ash with a nod.  
"Thanks for dropping Jenny off." June said.  
"We thank you so much." said Ami giggling at the same time as Jenny.  
"Thanks." said Ariel as the experiments are about to take their leave.  
"Weega see you next week, Jenny." Stitch said to the newest member of their program.  
"Keep up with the program, Jen." said Scorpio waving goodbye to the robot.  
"Remember, magical creatures are friends..." Leroy begins to say.  
"Not food, right. Bye!" said Jenny waving goodbye to the experiment friends.  
Danny smiles at Jenny as he said, "Thank you Jenny. Without your...well...help...kinda, I couldn't have found Timmy."  
"It's no big."  
"And I...um...just wanna say..." Danny however was interrupted as he is suddenly got kissed by Jenny. They smile at this."  
"Hey dad, is Jenny gonna be my new mom?" said Timmy who appear behind the two smirking.  
"Timmy!" exclaimed Danny as his son laughs while flying back to the waiting Gummi Ship.  
Seeing this, Bugs say with a grin, "Hey, Doc'! You have a wife?"  
"Well, yeah, sort of." said Danny with a blush. Well, Jenny isn't his wife, but she is sorta like one. But who knows, who knows?  
Then, Bugs say, "You know what? Maybe I could invite you two for a dinner with my wife."  
"That can be fun! How is your wife?" asked Jenny.  
Then, Bugs respond by saying "Lola is wonderful. But don't ever call her doll! I know what I'm talking about."  
"Well, thank you for the invitation." Danny said.  
The parents turned as Professor Genius is about to get the Gummi Ship ready for takeoff for another exciting field trip. He said proudly, "It's time to go! Next stop: knowledge."  
The Gummi Ship then lifted up and flies off as Danny is waving goodbye to his son saying, "Have fun, Timmy! Bye!" This time he isn't going to go after the trip thanks to his new confidence. The halfa leans near Jenny but of course he leans back making himself and the robot blush happily.  
"Bye dad!" said Timmy waving goodbye to his dad. Then he realized something, something he got to do. "Hey Professor Genius. Hold on. I almost forgot something."  
Professor Genius smiles then stops the Gummi Ship so Timmy can fly out. He flies back to his dad hugging him happily saying, I love you dad."  
Danny smiles as he hugs back saying, "I love you too, son."  
The two hug each other as if for a long time. Then the halfa boy looks sheepishly as he said, "Uh, dad? Can you let go now? Please?"  
"Oh sorry," Danny said as he lets go of his son, "Bad habit. Go on, son. Have your new adventure!"  
Smiling, Timmy flies back into the Gummi Ship and right into Lisa's waiting arms. They, along with Lilo and Li, kissed each other as the ship continues on its way.  
"Bye! See ya later, dawgs!" said Jake waving goodbye to his son and the dragons' friends.  
"Bye, Melody!" Sora and Ariel said waving goodbye.  
"Goodbye, Lilo," said Tommy and June waving goodbye as well.  
"Bye bye, Li! Bye Lisa!" said Ash and Ami waving goodbye to their adopted kids.  
"See ya later, Tara Strong!" said Jenny waving goodbye.  
"It's Timmy." Danny corrected Jenny with a smile.  
"Right, Timmy. Bye, Timmy!"  
"I'd see ya after school, Jenny! Bye, dad!" said Timmy laughing as he waves goodbye.  
The parents kept waving until the Gummi Ship is out of sight. They all smiled proudly, knowing their kids will be doing fine on their own.  
"Bye, son." said Danny gently as he hold onto Jenny's arm willingly. His son has sure grown up.  
Danny and Jenny then see the other couples kissing each other. With a smile, the halfa and the robot look at one another then slowly lean to each other. Sure enough, Danny and Jenny kiss each other lovingly.  
They part lips temporarily as Jenny said, "Well, I guess we are going to have an interesting life here, right Danny?"  
"I guess so, Jen." said Danny softly. The two kiss each other again. It looks like Timmy will have his new mom after all.

Drakken frowns as he looks at the Magic Scum 2003. It was doing its job since last week and suddenly it breaks down. The tank is once again very dirty.  
"Shego?" asked Drakken with a scowl.  
"Yeah, Dr. D?" asked Shego bored.  
"This is crazy! I thought this thing is a lifetime guarantee and now it breaks! Stupid rip off! I got to clean this stupid thing myself now. Before I did that, I put those creatures in bags and..." Drakken stops shortly as he looks at the counter he left the Tank Gang in bags at a while ago. To his confusion, the bags are no longer there. "Hey, what gives? Where did those freaks go?!"

In the harbor, Zuko, Charmcaster, Pumbaa, Genie, Timon, Mushu, and Zazu are cheering in the bags in the water below. Their newest escape plan has work perfectly! They can escape in no time!  
"Come on, Iago! You can do it!" cheered Charmcaster eagerly.  
"Hurry, we don't have much time to wait for you!" yelled Timon in concern. The parrot has a hard time catching up. He should be ready to jump in by now.  
"You can do it. Just listen to our encouraging words." urged Zuko with a nod. The parrot has managed to cross the street in his bag and is almost to the edge of the harbor.  
"You can do it, Iago! Do it!" laughed Pumbaa.  
"A little further." urged Zazu with a grin.  
"Geez, that is the shortest red light I have ever seen." groaned Iago in annoyance. That red light he went through was short. He barely survived the roaming traffic. Soon, to his friends' delight, he fell right into the water with a yelp. He was shaken but he's okay. The gang cheers wildly. They did it, they actually did it. They've escaped at last!  
"Great, we are in the Magical Realm." said Charmcaster with a smile.  
"I can't believe that we are freed." said Pumbaa happily.  
"Yeah, whoopie!" cheered Genie happily.  
"See? I told you my plan will work." said Zuko proudly.  
A pause, then Iago looks puzzled as he asked, "Now what?"  
Charmcaster comment, "Well, first let's get you out of the bags. THEN you can start thinking about what else you can do."  
"Yeah but how do we get out of the bags?" Timon asked Zuko.  
"Uh, uh uh." said Zuko nervously. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet.  
"Please tell me you thought of that." said Mushu worried.  
"He didn't." groaned Timon in concern.  
"Come on, he must of, right? Right," Charmcaster asked her boyfriend hopefully.  
"No, sorry." said Zuko with his head hanging down in shame.  
"We are going to die." Genie whined like a baby. Suddenly all the bags popped, freeing the former Tang Gang much to their surprise. "What happen, who did that?"  
"We did." said a voice. The gang turns and sees 3 hyenas named Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed.  
"Thank you, is there any thing we could help you with, anything at all, just ask." said Zazu politely and grateful.  
"How about we have you for dinner?" Shenzi asked with a hungry look.  
"What you're serving?" Zuko asked suspiciously.  
"What about you?" Banzai asked eagerly. The Tank Gang knew from the hungry looks that it was really too good to be true.  
"Run, everyone."  
"Ah!" The gang yelled as they run with the hyenas chasing them. However the gang runs into three hungry cats: Scar, Shere Khan and Sabor (from Tarzan).  
"Run that way!" yelled Timon as the gang runs in a different direction with new predators after them.  
"I don't wanna die." screamed Genie like a girl. Zuko and Charmcaster sighs. This could take a while.

Stitch, Leroy and Scorpio, at another support group meeting, get a visit from two female experiments who ALSO want to try to improve the image of their species.  
"Excuse me, but my sister, Devil and I would be interested in seeing if this was where the alien experiment support group was and if you would be interested in two new members." Angel asks hopefully.  
"Indeed so, maam." Stitch could say almost TOO eagerly before catching himself and saying, in a (what he hopes is) a more casual tone. "I mean, it's always heartening to see others who are willing to try to make the difficult steps for self-improvement." Leroy is greeting Devil in a very similar manner.  
"Yeah. After all, this is supposed to be a support group. The more support, the better." Scorpio quickly puts in.  
Angel then turns to the camera and say, "Hey, I figured I might as well take advantage of Lilo being paired with Li in this fan fiction and at least make an end cameo. I don't get opportunities like this often in JusSonic's stories, after all."

In the darkness, Misty was walking around getting scared. She has no idea where she is. She is lost. Just then a familiar ghost, King Boom Boo, appeared from out of nowhere lighting up about to attack. Suddenly the unexpected happen: Misty got her mouth very big (literally) and swallow up the monster.  
Misty smiles in satisfaction as she walks up. She burps making her say, "Excuse me."

The End

The parody is now over and the cast has their post-parody thing.  
"Glad that's over." Danny said. He looks at the robot and sighs as she said, "Listen Jenny, I really like you but this relationship was for the story."  
"Yeah, so butt off robo girl." said June as she hugs Danny protectively.  
"Ok, beside I'm in love with Cyborg from the Teen Titans." said Jenny with a smile.  
"I can finally hang out with Stitch." said Lilo holding a doll while standing near one of her best friends.  
"Yep, sorry about trying to eat you," Stitch said apologizing to Danny and the others.  
"No hard feelings, it was in the script." Tommy assured the experiment with a smile.  
"Beside no harm, no foul." Ami added.  
Timmy spotted some familiar figures coming up as he said, "Hey guys, here's Zuko and the Tank Gang, the guys I've been taking about."  
"So this is Zuko." Jake said in his human self in amusement.  
"He looks intimidating." Danny said looking at the fire bender in amazement.  
"Hey Zuko."  
"Greetings everyone," Zuko said to Timmy and the others as the rest of the Tank Gang waved to them.  
"Whoa, he does sound just like Jake." said Danny amazed.  
"What?" asked Zuko and Jake, puzzled by the comment.  
"Say Jake, say 'I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor' in a deep and demanding voice," Charmcaster urged the boy playfully.  
Jake looks puzzled but shrugs as he said, "I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor."  
"I see, you seem to be right." Zuko observe now noticing the similarity.  
"Yeah I see it," Danny agreed. "Say Zuko, say 'yo dawg'."  
"No."  
"Come on." insisted Timmy eagerly.  
"Please." Charmcaster pleaded to Zuko.  
Zuyo groans then he said, "Ok, yo dawg."  
"Nope, still don't hear it." said Jake with a smirk.  
"Come on dragon boy, he does so." said June rolling her eyes.  
"I don't sound like that pombous punk."  
"Uh, you might not want to say that. He is a fire bender." Melody warned Jake.  
"That mean he can control fire." said Charmcaster worried.  
"I have fire power too, plus I am the American Dragon, so I can take on this scar boy." Jake said confidentially.  
"Uh-oh." said the group worried. Jake has said it. They see Zuko take out his twin swords and engulf them in fire. And boy, he looks upset.  
"Never, ever ever call him that." yelled Iago frantically.  
"Duck and cover boys, HE GONNA BLOW!" screamed Genie as everyone but Jake and Zuko hide for cover.  
"Ah man." said Jake realizing his terrible mistake. Sure enough a fight breaks out between Zuko and Jake as the American Dragon is screaming like a girl and yelling sorry.

Author's note  
Great ending to a good story, eh folks? I hope you all like my newest Pixar fic so far. I work very hard on this fic. Anyway, read and review, folks. And don't forget to catch 'Toonlympics' and 'Sonic, Jack Spicer, Fuzzy: The Three Musketeers'.

All: So long!

(Jake continues screaming sorry with Zuko on his tail, literally and figuratively)

Zuko: You are sorry now!


End file.
